KIM POSSIBLE: Silver Trigger
by jacques0
Summary: An miscalculation of a unexplored piece of science, Kim Possible met a more darker and neutral version of herself...and what's worse, she is not the only one planning to cross through the universe.
1. Prologue

**Here is the story of Kim Possible Silver Trigger. if you read the trailer, then expect more.**

**Enjoy  
**

Kim Possible: Silver Trigger

PROLOGUE

Have you ever believed that dreams are flashes of a life that was already lived by you? A life that you have seen yourself doing things that you ever expected. But what are dreams?

Are they figments of images that the brain produces while in a sleeping state?

Are they our darkest desire?

Or are they image of a life that exists parallel to our own?

* * *

A quiet figure was running from rooftops to rooftops of Go City. It was dressed in a tight body suit that showed the entire figure that it was a female. The long cape flies behind her as she jumped the length from a building to another effortlessly and she landed on the other one, leaving a small crack where she landed.

_Finally, I can finish my plan, _she thought to herself as she looked at the small belt in her hand.

That young woman just robbed a secret lab underneath the city and she had to thank her friend the computer genius for helping her doing it.

_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now, _she thought as she continued across the roof and looked down toward the small ledge of the window where her hideout is. Without any hesitation from her, she jumped down and took hold of the window ledge as she passed with a quick move from her hand and she heaved herself into the empty room.

"I've got it Wade," the young woman said.

Across the room, an African American boy was seated in front of a bunch of computers, and he looked back at the woman with a small smile on his face.

"Good job, Silver Trigger," he said.

The young woman returned the smile as she walked toward him and handed the belt toward him. Wade took the belt and examined the design of it and had a small smile on his face.

"I reprogrammed the entire system into a small chip," Wade said, "It should work considering I've triple checked everything…"

"It should?" the woman repeated.

"Kim, I don't know this untapped source of science," Wade said looking at her, "Time-travel is supposed to be impossible, and creating a worm-hole which I would have to use the entire power supply of Go City and Middleton…"

"Don't use _that_ name," the young woman, K said, "Silver Trigger or K."

"Ok, K," Wade said.

"I've got the belt," K said, her voice hard, "Do it."

"K, you could die if anything goes wrong…"

At this K removed her hood, showing a shock of white hair and her once green eyes were silver as they glared at Wade who can't help but feel intimidated as they seemed to be glowing in the semi-darkened room.

"Look at me Wade," she said, "I don't deserve this. My family was killed because of that stupid comet. My dad and my mom and my unborn twins' brothers. Do you have any idea what I'd give to stop whatever happened."

"Kim…"

"Then GJ took me to their labs to experiment on me, to see if I was a freak of nature," Kim continued and Wade could see that the air was becoming chiller than normal, "I had to become a criminal just to stay alive. I know what I'm risking in this so, let me do it."

Wade sighed knowing that they were no way to convince the young woman in front of him right now. He knew that tone too well.

He nodded slightly as he continued to work on his computer, gathering all the data so that he can help K to do her stuff. Kim had being working night and day for five years so that she can start this crazy idea of time-travelling and Wade knew that it wasn't impossible…

But it they wasn't enough power so that they can regenerate the worm-hole that was needed for the process to be completed. That's right people, time-travelling was not impossible, but it was one of NASA unproved project and from the data that Wade had gathered from the NASA files, they had succeeded in sending a dog back into the year of 1252.

_Whoever come up with the phrase, 'Fact is stranger than fiction' I got to hand it to them, _he though as he gave the young girl on the couch a small glance.

Kimberly Anne Possible was her full name, but she hadn't used it since she was 10 years old which was a tragedy by itself. K was only a toodler when that blasted comet had landed on her house blasting everything apart and for some strange reason, she was the only one to survive the attack.

The story was making word wild headliners and Kim had become something like a trophy for many peoples and she was send to an orphanage with other kids around her…

It was where she met Sheila Go, or Shego for short.

Shego was a strange individual by herself, and she came from a family of superheroes with green plasma power and her and team Go was in the orphanage and she took a liking to young Kim and the two had become friends and Shego visited her a lot. Then, things changed when Kim had woken up one day, her eyes a brilliant silver and her hair white as snow.

GJ had being on the case and had taken Kim to one of their facility before the sudden change had drawn to much attention from the public.

_Don't get distracted Wade, _he told himself as he returned to the screen of the computer and tipping everything.

"K, how's Shego?" Wade asked.

The young girl on the couch turned to look at him, her silver eyes seemed to be filled with surprise at the question.

"I haven't seen Shego for like three years," K answered, "Don't even know if she is still alive or not."

"Is she still part of Team Go?" Wade asked.

"I'm not sure," K said, "last I heard from her she was heading toward Europe."

Wade nodded slightly and said, "That should do it."

At once, they were a small vortex appearing and it was blowing everything around and K was looking at the thing with hope in her eyes.

"You sure about this?" Wade asked, "You could disappear if the past you don't get the power."

"If that's what will cost me happiness," K said, "then I will gladly do it."

"You've got a noble heart," Wade said, "you could have made a fine hero."

K just snorted at this.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Wade said.

K put the bag on her back and pulled her hood up.

"You're going into the year before the comet disaster happened," Wade said, "That will give you enough time to adjust into Middleton."

"You rock Wade," K said as she gave him a hug.

"You haven't said those words in ages," Wade said.

"Aaah, isn't this a tearful goodbye?" a new voice said.

They both turned toward the noise to see one of Silver Trigger's worst enemies.

"Monkey Fist," K said as she took a stance.

"I knew you were planning something," Monkey Fist said, "but I had no idea it would be this. Time-travelling, this is grand indeed. Maybe I could use it to erase the treat you have become Silver Trigger."

K took a stance as Monkey Fist charged forward and a furious battle of fist and monkey style took place as K dodged and blocked strikes from the man in front of her and saw an opening after a kick, and took it with a silver plasma charged hand she slammed it into Monkey First chest, making the man fly back and slamming against the wall, creating a crater.

"Kim, go," Wade said, "I'll hold him off, just go."

K looked toward Wade who had a small device in his hand as he looked toward her.

"Just go,"

K nodded and walked toward the spiraling vortex that was waiting for her and it was dimming slightly but for some reason she felt fear. All of the years planning and now that she was finally going to go it, she doubted herself.

_Just do it, _a small voice said in her head, _what's the worst that could happen apart from dying an extremely painful death?_

You're not helping, K told the voice as she took a step forward…

A yell of pain make her turn around and he saw Wade slam into his desk and Monkey Fist had an angry look on his face and was holding his shoulder in pain…

And the vortex started to wobble like water and without any other though in her head, Kimberly Anne Possible, a.k.a. Silver Trigger stepped into the vortex and before her very eyes, her body started to disintegrate into small pieces as she was sucked into the fabric between time and space, screaming at the excruciating pain she was in…

And Kimberly Anne Possible, teen hero, was startled awake.

**So how was it? Let me hear it in your reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, sorry i haven't updated this fic. hope you're enjoying and soon i might put my Final Fantasy story on, but for now enjoy the fic.**

**Chapter Cover: **None.**  
**

CHAPTER ONE

Kim Possible was shaking as sweat poured down her face and she was wondering why the hell she was shaking so badly. The dream she was having was so vivid that it scared the hell out of her. Kim was a seventeen year old girl with red hair and large green eyes, and she was also a cheerleader.

Laying back down on the bed, Kim wondered why she dreamt that. The dream didn't make the remote sense to her but she still could feel that it was real somehow…

_Have I finally cracked under the pressure of being a hero, _she thought to herself.

Yes, Kim Possible was a hero for saving the world against Dr. Drakken last plan of the El Diablo toy as robots to destroy everything and she had taken him and Shego down to, and being a hero is what she is good at.

She looked toward the clock to see that it was near 5 o'clock in the morning and considering she had school in the morning.

_Great, I had to wake up an entire hour early for school, awesome._

As she simply lay there, waiting for sleep to come back, the dream returned to her mind and she frowned slightly as she tried to remember what it was about.

A room came into mind…she still could see the dimly lit room except for the computer with Wade in it…she remember talking with him, but she can't remember about what and the name that Wade had called her when she had met him…

_Silver Trigger._

But why would Wade call her that? Her name was Kim Possible or as Ron usually calls her KP, but she could remember the hatred she had felt when her real name was addressed toward her, the pain that was tied to it, the loneliness…

But that was just a dream right? Not a big deal to be made of right?

A feeling of uneasiness was over her entire body that she somehow knew this wasn't a normal dream. A dream couldn't have been this real or vivid. Kim shook her head as she headed back to sleep, telling herself she was worrying over nothing.

But that feeling never goes away.

* * *

"Senior Year is going to rock," Ron Stoppable said as he walked down the hall with Kim and Monique, "We get to seat at the Senior table and enjoy the delicious meals that senior enjoys."

"You okay girl?" Monique asked Kim, "You seem to be pretty out of it this morning."

"It's no big Monique," Kim said as she opened her locker and put the books on it.

"It is big girl," Monique said, "You have that look on your face as if you're expecting something to happen."

"I should expect something to happen," Kim said, "being a hero and all…"

At that the light above them flickered and went out.

"What the…?"

"The school is not paying its electric bills," Ron said when he noticed that the lights were out, and he noticed the looks that Monique and Kim was giving him, "What?"

At that Kim's Kimmicator beeped.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Are you feeling the power outage too?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, her eyes instantly focused, "Did you pinpoint where the short-circuit is coming from?"

"I can't," Wade said, "it's seems like the entire Middleton, Go City and the surrounding area are out of power."

"All of them?" Kim said.

"Yes," Wade said, "and the strange thing is, just before the power went out, an extremely large amount of energy was suddenly concentrated in a random building in Go City."

"How much amount?"

"Try the entire south of the country," Wade said.

Kim's eyes almost bulged out at this.

"And it's not even the power is out, everything electronic that were on just stopped working," Wade said.

"How are you on the computer right now?" Kim asked.

"Generator kicked in," Wade said, "I'll keep you updated okay."

"Sure,"

* * *

K opened her eyes and looked around herself. She was lying on the ground that was for sure and it seems that she was still alive even if her entire body was in pain right now.

_So what year am I in right now? _She thought to herself.

K stood up, unsteady on her feet right now and she looked around herself. She was in the same room she had left her time, but it wasn't empty and it was as if somebody lived here which was odd by itself considering Wade told her that it was deserted for as long as he remembered.

_Just how far back I went? _She thought to herself and she looked out of the window to see that they were cars which she recognized meaning she wasn't that far back.

"So now to find the me in the past," K said, "if I'm not mistaking, I should be around ten I think,"

K looked at her watch to see that it was broken.

"Oh, that's just great, now I'm going to Middleton," she said, "never though I'll go back to that place again."

K changed into a black shirt with the baggy jeans she had in her bag and kept the boots she wore, with a hat and glasses, and then left the room to head toward Middleton, the town which held the darkest memory of her life.

As she walked in the street she noticed that the city hasn't changed that much now that she was in the past and that people were talking about some kind of Diablo which she had no idea about.

"That Kim Possible," she heard from a random conversation, "can always count on her to save the day."

K's head snapped toward the conversation where two men were discussing over newspapers.

"If it wasn't for her," the other man said, "That Drakken could have really taken over the world."

Not knowing what they were talking about, K snagged a discarded newspaper and read the headlines, her eyes staring at the picture in shock.

**KIM POSSIBLE SAVES THE WORLD**.

She looked at the picture of Kim Possible and she was wondering how the hell that happened since she herself had no memory of saving the world from her time.

_Am I even in the past, _K thought.

K continued to scan the paper and saw the picture of two people she was familiar with in her time.

**SHEGO AND DRAKKEN FACING LIFETIME IN JAIL**

"Shego going to jail?" K said, shocked, "But what happened to Team Go and isn't that Dr. Drew?"

K could feel a headache coming on. This wasn't right, this definitely wasn't right and wasn't she supposed to be in the past not in crazy city. There is no way Shego could go to jail if she was a superhero in Go City and how the hell a rocket scientist be evil and taking over the world.

"This is too much," she whispered.

"Indeed it is Silver Trigger," a voice said.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she came face-to-face with a man in a suit and he had dark shades on.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" K asked.

"This universe isn't big enough for two Kim Possibles don't you think?" the man said.

_What is he talk…wait a minute, did he just say universe?_

"My name is Tyler and I can tell that you are very lucky to still be breathing," the man said, "We can do this two ways, and I'm sure you're familiar with both of them."

"I'm not going back," K said.

"Oh, well, the hard way it is," Tyler said as he pulled a futuristic looking gun and fired at her.

A blast of energy went toward her but K was already gone, running down the road, not caring who she pushed out of the way, intending to but much distance between herself and Tyler.

"All right," Tyler said as he pulled out a communicator and a face appeared on it.

"She has escaped me," Tyler continued, "so I'm pretty sure she is going after the Kim of this universe and I need more agents on this. Whatever she was planning on doing, she didn't expect to end up in another universe."

"So we have to kill her?" the face said.

"Yes," Tyler said, "to protect the greatest secret of mankind."

The man nodded and the communicator and smiled to himself

_Guess she really can do anything that Kim Possible._

_

* * *

_

The school day went by fast and before Kim knew it, she was finishing cheerleading practice and walking home with Ron who was talking about his day and Kim gave a casual glance behind her toward the black BMW that was parked not too far away from her.

_Odd, _she thought, _I swear I had seen that car in the school parking lot._

"KP, hey KP are you even listening to me?"

"W…what, oh sorry," Kim said, "just got lost in my though for a second there."

"You're feeling okay?" Ron asked her.

"I'm fine Ron, it's not big." Kim said waving her hand at him.

"Well, I've got some homework to do KP," Ron said, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure,"

Kim walked into her house yelling, "I'm home."

No answer.

"Guess no one's home," she said to herself and suddenly the Kimmicator was beeping again.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Someone just hit our website asking for you to meet them," Wade said.

"Meet them?" Kim asked, "Where?"

"The Museum," Wade said.

"I'm going then," Kim said.

"Shall I call Ron?"

Kim frowned slightly at this and said, "No, I will meet them alone."

**So how was it? let me hear it in your reviews.**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of the Silver Trigger saga. hope you enjoy it.**

CHAPTER TWO

The National History Museum of Middleton was situated in the middle of town. It was a small building which Kim had previous ego with. She headed there, feeling some kind of excitement going through her, which she had no idea why she could be feeling excited about since it was no way she was expecting any kind of action there.

Kim arrived in front of the museum, her eyes searching for anyone that seemed to be waiting for her but everyone were passing her and she entered the place.

"Over here Kim Possible," a female voice called.

She turned at the sound of the voice to see a young woman standing not too far away and she was wearing a heavy brown coat around her body and a hat to hide her face.

Kim walked toward her feeling as if she knew the person somehow but she was keeping everything in check around her to see if anyone was about to attack her but no bad guys jumped out of the shadow to attack her.

"Who are you?"

"How about we talk somewhere more private Kim," the woman said.

She gestured toward the small café that the Museum had in it and they both went toward a table and the woman had decided to seat in the further away from the window.

"You probably wondering why I brought you here?" the woman said.

"Yes," Kim said, her eyes narrowing.

"This is going to freak you out more than me," the woman said, "but whatever you do. Don't scream murder or anything."

Kim was suddenly tense as the woman took off the hat showing a shock of white hair and she took out the glasses showing her silver eyes.

Kim's eyes widened at this, too shocked to even say anything.

Across the table, her own face was staring back at her, everything the same except for the hair color and eye, but everything else was the same. The nose, mouth, except the hairstyle which was more similar to her mother's.

"Who…are you really?"

"We have the same name, but I'm known as K or Silver Trigger," the other Kim said.

_Silver Trigger._

The name that Wade had called her from that dream she had this morning…but this was just a dream. There is no way that it was real and yet, the proof was starring right across her.

"So…K, are you a clone of me?" Kim asked, "Who do you work for?"

"Actually," K said replacing the sunglasses on her face, "I don't work for anyone. For a clone, no I'm no clone, but I'm just as real as you are."

Kim pondered for a few moments, before saying.

"You're not my twin are you?"

K let out a small laugh, "No we are not twins, but we are both Kim Possibles, but from what treatment I've gotten ever since I've got here you can say that I'm from a different universe."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

K put her hand on the table and said, "What do you know of parallel universes?"

"Universes that is parallel to another…" Kim said uncertainly.

"Yeah, that I'm quite familiar with," K said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Kim frowned slightly. She just swore that her other self sounded…

_Nah, it couldn't be._

K put back her hat on and Kim was glad she did so because it was kinda freaky seeing her face and not recognizes it.

"Think of it like this," K started, "Have you ever had a dream that you think that it was so real you almost believe it?"

Kim thought back about the strange dream involving K just this morning.

"Just this morning I had a dream about you," Kim said.

K cooked her head sideways.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Wade," Kim said, "and he was telling me about something…but I wasn't listening…I was focused on something else."

K let out a small smile, "Yeah, what you saw was my last day in my universe, and Wade was talking to me about the danger of time travel but I wasn't listening…"

K's head turned toward the main part of the museum, as if she just heard something.

"What is it?"

Suddenly K grabbed Kim and threw her on the ground and created a large silver shield around her just as a tranquilizer hit the shield.

"Shit," K swore.

* * *

They had found her. Those strange guys in suits and this time they were attacking her in plain day.

"what's going on?" her other self, Kim said.

"Trouble," K snarled, her silver eyes glowing.

As soon as she said that, a bunch of men arrived, all wearing suits and sunglasses, and one of them looked at her and Kim.

"Target acquired," one of them said in his earpiece, "Capture target at all cost."

"Are they after you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," K said, "ever since I got in this universe."

With that K charged at them and threw two large plasma blast, knocking two of the men down and send a round-house kick into another one's head. She was now standing in the middle of a circle of men in blacks.

"Surrender Silver Trigger," one of the men said.

K just lighted up her hands, "Now, who dies first?"

They all charged at her and she was taking them down one after the other, with speed and accuracy in her punch, kicks, and plasma blasts. Two of the men had pulled out their guns, futuristic looking guns and fired a bullet at her which she dodged so fast that her entire body had become a silver blur and she had reappeared right in front of the guy.

"I don't like guns," she said and knee the guy in the nuts.

The poor man grabbed his jewels leaning forward and K grabbed him by the throat, noticing the other man was about to fire; she used the man as a shield as the rounds of the automatic weapon was butchering the man's back.

She then, threw the body across the room at the armed guy and flew after it, slamming the two, man and body against a wall cracking it.

Looking around herself, she saw that everyone was down or knocked out and when she looked toward where Kim Possible was, but she wasn't there anymore.

_Fuck, they got her when I wasn't paying attention and for a hero, she sure gave up too quickly._

K looked around the unconscious men and took one of the men's watch which was like no other watch she ever seen. It was like something that no technology on earth could ever be made in a couple of years or so.

_So who the hell are those guys?_

_

* * *

_

Kim Possible's world was in shock. She was still getting over the shock that she just met a universal version of herself and also that she had a dream about nearly a day ago and then, she had seen K or Silver Trigger, do something that Shego was the only person she knew who was able to do. She had seen her other self, decimate a entire platoon of men in black, with strength and agility that she knew she never will get, and she had recognize the stance that K had done when she was standing in the middle of the group of guys…

_Shego's stance._

Kim had fought the pale-green skinned woman long enough to know how her nemesis fights and her other self just copied that form…

_And how did she get the powers and strength? She is as strong as Hego, or perhaps even stronger, and that speed, faster than eyes could track…_

The door of the room she was in opened and a man entered.

He was also dressed in black with sunglasses as his blond hair was thrown back, and his face was blank, giving nothing away.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Kim Possible," he said, "My name is Tyler, and I believe my men had taken you out of the hot zone."

"Who is she?" Kim asked.

Kim knew that something strange…something that could be even dangerous going on around here and this guy, Tyler was in the thick of it from the way he composed himself, similar to a powerful man and leader.

"Right to the chase are we," Tyler said, "Who she is, I believe you can work it out by yourself."

"So, you want me to believe she come from another universe?"

Tyler let out a small sigh, "Silver Trigger is a dangerous criminal, capable of murder without a second thought. My team and I had been tracking her for a while now. Behind Shego, she is the second most dangerous woman alive at this moment."

"How come I've never heard about her till today?"

"She had been below the radar for a long time," Tyler said, easily, "Appearing, disappearing and she was in the league with Shego in her younger days. I believe hearing that one of her old friends in jail, she is targeting you."

"That's impossible," Kim said, "I saw her face. It was like starring into a mirror."

"That's one of her powers," Tyler said.

"One?"

"Yes," Tyler said, "She can take the shape of anyone in the world, impersonate them and even make that person disappear, making it look like an accident. We received Intel from one of our sources that she was heading here to get revenge on the only one Kim Possible to kill you.

Three hours ago, I almost caught her in Go City but she had escaped me again," Tyler continued, "and I had men's keeping an eye on you to see if Silver Trigger had make contact."

"Th…That BMW?"

Tyler smiled and nodded.

"You're sharper than I gave you credit for Kim Possible," he said, "Those were our best agents on the field and you've spotted them. Guess you can really do anything."

Kim nodded and said, "what about Silver Trigger?"

"We will have GJ on it," Tyler said, "and I'm sure she would try to make contact again with you so I'm keeping one of my few boys around the perimeter just in case, well, I will call someone to take you home, I bet homework won't work as easily as they used to be."

Kim laughed at the little joke and Tyler put down a bag, "Your effects, and I'm impressed at the number of gadgets you got there."

"Thanks,"

Tyler smiled at her and led her out of the room and they both walked toward the door where Kim disappeared inside a BMW and it drove away.

"Quite a story you gave there Tyler," a voice said.

"Gotta keep them separated," Tyler said, "I want Kim Possible's house under surveillance, 24/7, and anyone who catch sight of the Kim Possible know as Silver Trigger or K, terminate her, send out the order."

"I'll give the order," the other man said sighing, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

With that he walked away leaving Tyler, before turning around.

"What will you tell GJ?"

"Oh don't worry," Tyler said looking at the man, "I've got that story down."

**Wow, that's was a little intense and K is wondering who the strange mans are and Kim Possible is under surveillance? Hope you enjoy it and everyone review and let me hear the complains and the awesomeness in your reviews.  
**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait people. hope this chapter makes it up for it. Enjoy**

CHAPTER THREE

K's universe

Wade Load was in a room, covered in bruises as he sighed softly. It was almost three days ago since he was captured by Monkey Fist and, he was surprised that the man had been able to track him down K when she is in stealth mode and finding his base too. He was giving the matter a lot of thought lately and he couldn't put his finger on how it was possible to do so.

He was a super genius and it was almost impossible to track him down when he doesn't want to be found, and heck even G.J. can't find him when he doesn't want to and that was saying something.

_But how did Monkey Fist of all people have been able to do so?_

This matter was frustrating and irritating to say at least.

Wade sighed softly as he ran a hand through his fro, thinking about K if she was in the past already and if she was even on the timeline at all. Time traveling was a very dangerous piece of unexplained science and even the most advanced mind in the century couldn't actually wrap their mind around how delicate it was. Even a slight miscalculation could result in something unpredictable.

_I just wish she didn't have to do this, _he thought, _Kim, I hope you're okay._

Just then, the door of the room glided open with a soft hiss and a man entered.

He was dressed in black clothing with a metallic mask on his face as his hair was long enough to reach his shoulder. Combat pants with boots and also his eyes were glaring at him.

"The Mistress wants to meet you," he growled.

Wade frowned slightly at that.

_Mistress? What's going on?_

He must have looked like a complete fool because the guy had wacked him across the cheek, making him grunt in pain as the cheek was starting to swell in a purple bruise.

"Get the hell up Fatty," he growled.

Wade did so as the man harshly grabbed him by his shirt and was half dragging and half carrying him through a series of corridors were other peoples dressed in the same clothes as his guard was looked at them for a split second before returning to their occupation and he looked around trying to memorize the layout of the place they walked through but it was no success since all of the corridor looked the same.

"Well, this is a surprise," a familiar voice said.

Wade turned his attention toward it and sure enough Monkey Fist was there grinning at him, his eyes filled with mischief.

"You're still alive after all," he said, "You're tougher than you look,"

"Well, I got my friends to thank for that," Wade answered.

Monkey Fist laughed, "Well, your friends can't help you now when they're not even in _this _time."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that if I were you," Wade growled.

A fist landed into the tech's stomach and Wade landed on his knees, coughing and groaning in pain.

"Maybe I should just snap your neck and get this over with," Monkey Fist said as he approached the pained boy on the floor, "It will happen so fast you won't even know you're dead."

Monkey grabbed Wade by his collar and said, "How about it? This could be a little payback for what you did to me back at that apartment you was building the machine."

"Monkey Fist, unhand our guest," a female voice called.

Monkey Fist turned toward the voice and let go of Wade shirt and the boy was once again face first on the ground and in pain. His stomach was still throbbing from the punch Monkey Fist had given him earlier and his cheek was bleeding from the slap from the masked man.

"Well Wade Load, on your feet," the female voice said, again now with a girlish innocence within it.

Wade did so slowly, wincing slightly at his aching muscles and throbbing stomach and looked at the Mistress. She had bright brown hair which was slightly hugging her face even if it was spiky at some end, and she had a kind smile on her face as she watched him with kindness in her eyes.

She was wearing a leather pants with boots and also a long letter jacket on her as she observed his face, her eyes dissecting him like an interesting specimen under a microscope and the feeling didn't seat to well with the boy genius.

"I'm going to ask you a number of simple questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your abilities," she said, starring straight at him, "Can you do that for me?"

Warning bells were going off within Wade's head at the sweet voice and he knew that he had heard of something like this before, but he couldn't really place where he had heard someone mention something like this before.

"Where did you send Silver Trigger?" she asked.

"I don't know,"

The girl shook her head, "That first strike Wade Load, now let's try again. Where did you send Silver Trigger?"

"I don't know,"

She wasn't getting angry with him like he had hoped she would, but instead she was amused with him. She smiled at him and put a hand on her chins, thinking.

"Maybe I'm doing this wrong…there is something I'm missing but what?" she mumbled.

Wade was simply starring at her. He couldn't believe that the Mistress was so…strange. He almost laughed when the woman was interrogating him. Maybe there was hope for him after all…

Without warning, the woman took hold of his hand and slammed it on the ground then she stabbed it through with what look like a combat Marine knife. Wade let out a wail of pain as the knife had simply nailed his hand through the ground. He was grunting in pain as blood seeped from the wound, wetting the ground in the red liquid.

"Now, let's try this again," the woman said her voice still as kind and caring as it was before, "But I'm asking a different question. The machine that sends Silver Trigger back, Can it work again?"

Wade didn't answer, too focused on the pain in his hand as his breathing became elaborated.

"Oh, well," the woman said, now stabbing him in the back with another blade.

Wade let out another wail of pain, grunting his teeth and gasped, "Yes, it will."

"Ah, good you answer one question Wade," the woman said, "Now, all I have to do is find the girl who destroyed my life."

Suddenly all of the information came back to Wade, of the multimillion dollars company that was doing the illegal experiments on people and using bio weapons on peoples and K had exposed them, and the man had went to jail for life on the most dangerous prison in the world.

Hell's Gates ground 44.

Wade never knew what had happened to the family but, seeing that girl in front of him right now, it was suddenly clear on what had happened to her.

"Bonnie Rockwaller," he whispered.

The girl grinned.

"Now, I'm going to find her in whatever place she went in and destroy her," Bonnie grinned as she pulled out another knife and spinning it in her fingers, "and you're going to help me do it Wade."

"How are you still alive?" Wade asked.

"Well, being the daughter of the most brilliant scientist in the world has its perks," she said as her eyes flashed to a glowing blood red color.

Wade starred at her, horrified, "What have you done to yourself?"

Bonnie stood up and walked off to a corner as if in deep thought to herself and she said, "When my father's company lost everything, I was lost, with no purpose. I was on my way to become to most powerful woman in this godforsaken planet. I had many dreams with my father's researches, to push the word evolution to a new height."

She turned toward Wade, a strange look in her eyes as she raised her arms into a giant arc, "Imagine it Wade Load, a world where people are not as simples as we are today, not as fragile but as strong as a lion or a bear, or even the strength equal to a god."

"You really believe that the world needs more super powered peoples?"

"You have Team Go, Silver Trigger, and many nameless others" Bonnie said, "they save the world and yet, the world just fall back into the state of chaos. I'm doing this world a favor by introducing them to the perfected stage of Cell."

She pulled out a vial with a golden liquid within it and she grinned softly.

"But, what better place to start the takeover then when little Silver Trigger was just an ordinary girl, screaming in terror from the Boogeyman."

She let out a small chuckle and said, "Let's go Wade, how about you save yourself the trouble and help a girl out, or maybe an _accident _may happen to Mrs. Load that can lead to her demise. Now we wouldn't want that do we Wade?"

Wade swallowed heavily.

"Now, will you join us?"

* * *

KIM Possible universe

**G.J. HQ**

Dr. Betty Director was scrutinizing the man across her, with her single eye and she was frowning also. Tyler was very shady man and she can tell by just looking at the man that it was not someone to be trifle with.

"To what do I own you this visit?" Dr. Director asked.

"I have a matter that I need to speak with you immediately," Tyler said taking off the dark shades he was wearing, showing his slightly reddish eyes.

Dr. Director wondered what had happened to him, but put it aside as a birth defect.

"I presume that you're familiar with Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible am I right?"

"Yes," Dr. Director said slowly, "Has she done something to your company?"

"No, nothing at all," Tyler smiled softly, "the reason I brought her up is that she is being targeted by an individual that is dangerous and deadly. I can release all of the information you will need for the elimination of this individual and I also have some of my men working on finding her but no success had been made so far."

"Who is the target?"

Tyler pulled out a folder and handed it over toward the one-eyed woman.

"She is widely known as Silver Trigger," Tyler started, "a female with white hair and also she has powers similar to the Gos."

Dr. Director frowned slightly as she read the information that was on the paper and looked up at the man across her, "So, was she affected by the comet that landed in Go City?"

"No," Tyler said, "we believe that she got them by genes and her family was killed when she was young so it's hard to prove exactly."

"How come this information had never arrived to G.J.?"

Tyler didn't smile but only said, "It was not relevant to involve other organization in our affairs and it was under the direct order of the President. We're like the Area 51 of the world if you get what I am saying."

"Oh, if the President had a say in this then I don't see why I should question it," Dr. Director said as she stood up and walked toward the door with Tyler following.

"I would suggest that you put your best agents on this," Tyler said when they arrived in the Control Room of G.J., "Silver Trigger then to get slippery when she wants to be."

Dr. Director nodded to him and turned to address the room.

"I want you guys to check the security cameras of every street in Middleton, Go City and the surrounding areas. We are looking for a young woman with white hair and the only picture we have of her is this."

A somewhat blurry picture appeared showing a woman locked in a battle with a bunch of guys with white hair and silver eyes. Dr. Director wasn't too sure to herself but if she didn't know any better, she would have swore that would have been the familiar teen hero that she had become familiar with.

"Thomas, search any records of Silver Trigger in anything that you can find," Dr. Director told the man at the computer, "and I want it on my desk within the hour, Will Du, gather a group of the best soldiers we have for a briefing in ten."

The young man that was standing beside her nodded and disappeared inside a corridor.

"Someone gets that picture on the news tonight," Dr. Director said, "We will need every help we can get."

"Yes Ma'am,"

She then turned toward Tyler who had silently watched the entire process, and he had put his sunglasses back on, looking ever like a silent shadow in the background.

"I will contact you when we captured her," she told him.

"I will be waiting," Tyler nodded at her.

"Agent Young, escort the guest out of the building."

* * *

Once outside, Tyler pulled out a communicator and a face appeared on it.

"I trust everything is going according to plan," a female voice said.

"I have G.J. on her tail," he said to the woman, "It won't be long before she is caught and maybe killed."

"What about the Kim in this Universe?"

"She is being guarded by our men and it will be impossible for Silver Trigger to get to her without being noticed," Tyler said, "and by tomorrow she will be the most wanted person in the states."

"I want this clean," the woman said, frowning as she pushed up her sunglasses, "and make sure that Betty Director gets only the information she is supposed to get."

"What about the machine that brought Silver Trigger here?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sending Agents after it in Silver Trigger's universe," the woman said, "It won't be that difficult to track down considering the amount of energy it draws in."

"Yeah," Tyler said getting into the car, "thanks to that energy we were able to track Silver Trigger down so quickly, so any new leads that I should be faking?"

"Tyler, if the Kim of this universe _do _get involved in the situation," the woman said, "Make sure that you take care of her, HQ out."

The phone beeped shut. Tyler just starred at it and sighed softly.

_This is getting turn into a very, very messy business, _he thought and he can only hope that this Kim don't get involved or he would have to choose the lesser of two evils.

**So, how was that? let me hear it in your reviews people and i know some of you read the story, now how about some reviews for inspiration so that i can gave you more.**

**this was a Jacques0 presentation. till next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi there, sorry for the long wait and hope this one is worth it. enjoy**

CHAPTER FOUR

It was nighttime as K rolled her stolen bike through the residential neighborhood. She was sure that she was hunted by those strange men in black and the weapon they had been out of this world. The meeting she had set up with her universal counterpart had just gone down the drain when those same damn guys showed up, ruining everything she had been preparing.

It was almost nerve-racking to meet her counterpart since the redhead was supposed to be a hero and she was on her way to make her tell her everything about her life and from the look of their meeting, her counterpart still had her parents and also the twins, and she, herself was feeling jealous of the other girl.

She laughed slightly.

How can she be jealous of herself?

This was completely ridiculous of course, but then again, her counterpart didn't seems to have gone through what she had gone through, something she was grateful for, because she didn't want to wish that life on anyone.

So, back on why she was in this area was because she was in search of her old friend Wade Load. K knew if that someone could at least get close to the idea of how the watch work was Wade Load himself.

_This is another universe, _a small voice said in her head, _he could be just a regular kid._

K shook that out of her head.

Wade Load couldn't be a regular kid even if he tried. That boy was just too smart for his own good and K was glad that she had gotten a friend out of the nerdy kid who knew just too much about computers. K looked down at the watch on her wrist and for the past hour, it was blinking, pulsing energy from within it that K sometimes feel it against her skin…

_The raw energy._

She stopped the bike when the familiar house came into view.

The Load house was a normal modern house from the outside and in her universe, Wade had put so much upgrade in the house that he can simply make the house become a giant flying ship which is pretty useful in her opinion.

Parking the bike right across the street from the house, K hopped off it and scanned her surrounding for other peoples. Finding none, she walked forward arriving in front of the mailbox and saw the LOAD on it.

_So he still lives here, _she thought, _now, his room was on the second floor, the last window._

Walking around the house and noticing the ledge that will lead her up, she took a running jump and scaled the ledge and jumped again, landing against the wall right below the window with a soft thud. She checked the room to see if they were anyone here but, the entire room was dark, meaning that Wade was either asleep or not here. K raised her hand and the silver glow appeared around it and she one of her finger and drew a circle against the glass, then with a finger, she leaned the surface of the circle she drew, which leaned into her hand.

Smirking in satisfaction, K pulled it out and leaned it against the ledge she was standing on and then with her hold in the glass she unlocked the window and then pulled it up with a slight grunt.

K slipped in, landing inside the room in a crouch as her eyes did a quick scan of the room. The room was slightly bare and also very geeky as the number of computers that was stacked up in a corner and…

The next sight brought a slight grin on K's face.

Wade Load was fast asleep in his bed with what look like a Pandaroo toy in his chest and he had also a slight pointed hat and his hair was matted, probably from turning so much in his sleep and K had to put a fist into her mouth to stifle the giggle that was growing from within her. She knew what she had to do actually, and she tapped his shoulders.

"Wade wake up, I've got a sitch that I need your help for?"

Wade groaned and opened his eyes and his eyes met hers.

Tick-Tock

Tick-Tock

Tick-…

"What the…"

K slammed a hand on his mouth and charged the other hand so that it was encircled in plasma.

"Shut it Wade," she said, "I need your help okay. Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and please don't scream."

Wade nodded, his intelligent eyes seemed to grasp of who I was. K slowly removed her hand, and when she become sure he wasn't going to scream she pulled back from him and seated on the ground.

"Kim…what happened to you?" he asked, "Did something happened during the last mission with Killigan."

"Please," K said, "Killigan don't have the balls to do this to me Wade."

Wade frowned slightly, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kim Possible?"

"I'm Silver Trigger or K which ever you prefer," K said, "and I'm an alternate universe version of Kim Possible the Teen hero which I've heard so much about."

Wade looked at her with wide eyes, "Alternate universe version of Kim Possible?"

K nodded.

"Wow," Wade whispered, his sleep seemed to have been forgotten as he looked her, "This is strange…hold on a second…are you the reason that Go City and most of the neighborhood town are out of power."

K looked at him, "You detected the wormhole?"

"Yeah I did," Wade said, "largest power build-up my computer ever tracked…" he trailed off, muttering a lot of data and also computer gibberish, and he looked up back at her, "but you said you needed my help?"

"Yeah," K said showing him the watch, "Can you gave this a quick scan for me and tell me what it is and what it can do?"

Wade grinned slightly, "I'm a super-genius, off course I can tell you what it is."

Within minutes, he had given the watch a scan and was on the many computers which analyzed the watch from top to bottom and Wade was in awe at the results he could find.

"Wow,"

"What is it?" K asked.

Wade looked at her, "This is no ordinary watch."

"I kind of figured this part out for myself actually," K said, "damn thing pulsing so much energy…"

"Which is why it isn't a normal watch," Wade said, "It carries enough power that could match the wormhole that my computer had detected in Go City a day ago."

K starred at him, "Meaning?"

Wade smiled at her, "Meaning that this watch can actually travels you through universes, any universe you choose to consider that I've discovered more than I could count universes in this thing. The owner of this watch could have traveled into a lot of universes and got them into memory."

Wade was looking at the watch as if a child on Christmas Day.

"This piece of technology is very advanced, probably decades into the future to develop the kind of power to concentrate it into an object such as a watch," he said, "and I've discovered a logo on the back of it."

K looked at the screen which bore. Ω

"The Omega symbol," K whispered, "any companies that got this on their fronts."

Wade did a quick typing on his keyboard and pressed enter.

**NO MATCH FOUND**.

K frowned slightly at the result and picked up the watch.

"Check military,"

Again the same message as earlier and Wade looked at her, "Whoever made that thing either are very good at hiding thing or don't exist at all."

"But this watch right here is proof that they do exist and from the encounter I had with them," K said, "they seemed to be extremely good I tracking me."

Wade didn't say anything as he starred at the watch and said, "I was actually going to try to invent something like this for Kim, but not as potent as this one is, and hell, look likes someone bit me to the punch."

K considered him for a few seconds and said, "You've build one."

Wade snapped up at her, "I did?"

She smirked at him a smirk worthy of Shego, "How did you think I've got in this universe?"

"Wicked," Wade whispered, "I'm such a genius."

A few moment of silence followed and K looked toward the clock on the wall and saw that it was half past three in the morning.

"Wow, I didn't even know if it was that late."

"Hey, don't worry," Wade said waving his hand, "I stayed up sometimes even later, inventing stuffs for Kim."

"It must have been nice," K whispered, glowering at her jealousy again.

Wade, whether he heard or didn't, didn't say anything as he turned back toward his computer and said, "You're real good at stealth. I didn't even hear you come in."

K snorted at this, "I've learned from the best."

"Who? Shego?"

"Nah, in my universe, Shego is a hero," K said as she looked at her hands, "I learned my stealth from another thief called Shadow. They said that he is so quiet that all you see is a shadow."

"So which side are you on?"

K looked up at him, "What?"

"Which side of the laws are you on in your universe?"

K didn't know why she was telling him everything, and somehow, she missed her best friend so much and considering that this was his counterpart in this universe, he may understand what she was going through.

"In my universe, I was on my own side," she said, "Sometimes, I work for myself, I work for the good guys when there is something to gain and sometimes, I'm on the other side."

Wade was shocked.

"Never thought I'll hear those words from Kim Possible mouth," he said, "working against the law. You must have had a good reason then."

K didn't answer him but merely nodded.

"Now, if that's what you needed, I need some sleep," Wade yawned, "I may be a genius but I need my sleep….want to stay the night?"

K looked up at him, shocked that he even had suggested it.

"C'mon, you're basically the same Kim I know so well just had grew up in different situation," Wade said, "it's not like you've got a place to sleep tonight anyway."

She smiled at him now looking exactly like the teen hero, "thanks Wade, you rock."

"I know."

* * *

K's Universe

"We've located the machine," an Agent said as he watched the small room he was in.

Whoever was smart enough to build something as close as their watch was a genius indeed as most of the Agents were taking the thing apart with their gadgets. Agent Caleb was examining the machine and knew that all of the evidence must be erased from the room so that this technology don't end's up in the hand of a criminal and god knows what would happen if that does happen.

_Just create a shitloads of problems for us that what_, he thought.

"C'mon guys, we need to finish this before going to the Silver Trigger case," Caleb said to the others.

As two of the agents were bending down to grab a few boxes, they both let out a grunt before collapsing on the ground, with a silver handle stuck on their chests.

"Noah, Simmons is you guys… ack,"

Another agent was down now stabbed right in the back.

"We've been compromised," Caleb yelled to the others.

But no one answered him and he turned to see that the rest of his team was dead.

_How…_

Suddenly something breezed by him and he excruciating pain exploded from his throat as his back was slammed against the wall, hanging there with an iron grip on his throat.

"Down, Boy," a sweet voice said, "don't kill him yet."

Caleb saw that a man was grabbing him by the throat with a metallic skull mask on his face, as a pair of merciless eyes starred at him. A new set of footsteps were walking and came into view a young woman with brown hair and she was dressed in a cat suit which was black with a turtleneck and she was in boots as she looked around the bodies.

"This is quite a sight," she said, "who knew that universe travel will be so soon within my grasp, now why don't you tell me where is Silver Trigger or, we will have to get real dirty."

Caleb didn't speak.

"Boy squeeze him a little," the woman continued.

The hand around his neck did so and Caleb was struggling to breath as he feel like his entire head was about to pop, and he felt something falling from his nose and into his lips and tasting the coppery taste of blood.

"Feels like talking yet?"

"She…She is in U&52 coordinates, 2583."

The woman had taken one of the watches and was typing in the coordinates.

"This is much better than Wade's outdated piece of junk," she smirked, and then she walked toward him with a needle filled with golden liquid.

"What are you injecting me with?" Caleb yelled.

The woman smirked evilly, "A little gift that bend you to my will, don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

That was the last thing Caleb Stoppable ever heard in his life.

**Oh, Oh this could spell trouble.**

**Read and review and i know people read this fic and yet, they never reviews, which is why it took my a while to get my motivation to update this fic.**

**But since you're reading, it's a joy. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. now here is the new chapter. Enjoy and review.**

FIVE

"So what happened yesterday?" asked Ron.

Kim looked at him, and sighed.

They were in Bueno Nachos restaurant and this time the power was back on, probably on the use of the school generators. She had walked to her locker lost in thought about all what Tyler had told her the day before and also about what Silver Trigger or K had told her.

She was up some time of the night, thinking that most of the things that Tyler had told her didn't trust them. The man was too shady for his own good, and from her experience shady people meant only two things.

Conspiracy and trouble.

So, now today after school she had went to the fast food with Ron, ready to tell him everything about what had happened, and she didn't know if she could believe herself if she told someone that.

So basically, she told Ron everything that had happened from the moment she met K in the Museum to where she was send home by Tyler and his goons. When she finished her tale, Ron's face was as she had predicted it.

Mouth hanging with buggy eyes.

"Back up a little," Ron said shaking his hand, "You mean that _this _Silver Trigger is another you from another world."

"Basically," Kim said, nodding her head.

"This is mess up," Ron said, shaking his head.

Rufus, his pet mole rat, who was carving on the food looked up and said, "Mess Up."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I was planning to call Wade," Kim said, "and maybe he can help me find out about her, or where she comes from."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, he probably would know."

Kim pulled out his Kimmicator and pressed the call button and soon enough, Wade's face popped on the screen with his trademark blue shirt.

"_Hey Kim," _he said.

* * *

Tyler's phone started to vibrate as he pulled it out and saw that the bug he had placed in Kim Possible's communicator had being activated. He then activated the phone and put the phone in his ear, and was pleased about what he was hearing.

"_Hey Wade, have you got any update about Silver Trigger yet?"_

"_Hey hold on a minute…" _Wade said and his voice was cut off as he cut the communication.

After a few minutes, Wade was back on the communicator, "_Would you like to speak with her?"_

Tyler's eyes widened at that. Wade Load knew where Silver Trigger was and he was immediately starting his car which purred to life and he said, "Computer,"

"_Yes Agent Tyler,"_

"Track down the Load residence in universe 2583," Tyler said, "and patches me through HQ."

"_Acknowledged,"_

_

* * *

_

Kim was shocked at Wade's answer. He had her counterpart in his home?

Something was amiss here…

"Wade, how did she get into your house?"

"_Well, she wanted me to examine a strange piece of technology that can make the wearer travel through universes."_

"Is that even possible?"

"_Well, she is in our universe now, so I assume it is very possible," _Wade said and another figure had appeared behind him in the screen and Kim recognized the white hair.

_Silver Trigger._

"K," she called.

Her counterpart face appeared near Wade and the silver eyes were as intimidating as they had been when they had met back at the Museum, and once again Ron's mouth was hanging open as he whispered, "She could pass for your twin,"

"_Hello Kim," _she said, with a small smirk, "_What had happened to you when you disappeared in the Museum?"_

"The man took me to a building," Kim said, "It must have been outside of Middleton since I didn't recognize the surroundings."

"_What did they told you?"_

"A lot of things," Kim said, vaguely.

K's eyes seemed to be concentrating on something off screen as she simply starred at it.

"_What's up K?" _Wade asked.

"_The watch…it's acting up…see if you can trace another energy builds up."_

Wade was working quickly on his computer and he said, "_there is a stronger energy build up somewhere in Downtown Middleton."_

"_Someone must be crossing into this Universe," _K said frowning at the screen, "_I'm going to check it out."_

"I'm coming with you," Kim said, startling Ron and the two people on the screen.

K looked at her almost X-raying her with the silver eyes and she sighed, "_Do what you want Hero."_

With that she was gone from the screen.

"I'm heading there right now Wade," Kim said as she stood up, going into 'mission-mode', "C'mon Ron."

"Hey KP wait up," Ron called as he shoveled his unfinished nachos in his mouth almost eating Rufus in the process, earning him several scratches in the face.

"Sorry buddy,"

Rufus just went into his pants pockets.

* * *

Tyler had heard the entire conversation and was confused at who could be crossing over into this Universe now. He had wondered if it was an Agent, but quickly dismissed that thought. Agents appeared in place isolated so that the energy build up don't attract any attention and whoever was appearing wasn't an Agent.

"_Treat Level 4 detected in Middleton," _the computer said.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at that and wondered who could be on that Level other than Silver Trigger, but it didn't matter and as soon as he thought that, the voice of his superior officer issued from the computer.

"_Tyler, we've got another person from Silver Trigger Universe which had crossed over," _

"Tell me something I don't know," Tyler growled, "What happened to the Team that we had sent in that Universe?"

"_We are not able to raise radio contact with them, "_his superior said, "_we are sending another team to find them and Tyler, another team is already heading toward Middleton to take care of the unauthorized travelers. You are to join them."_

Tyler nodded at that and said, "What about Silver Trigger?"

"_Let GJ handle it," _his superior said, "_HQ out."_

Tyler pressed another button in his car and the computer said, "_Flight mode activated."_

The car suddenly started to shift and in less than a second a small ship took from the middle of the road leaving a number of stunned passerbies looking up toward the sky in disbelief.

* * *

Will Du was startled awake from the small beeping sound coming from his CPU.

"Will Du here,"

The face of Dr. Director appeared on the screen and he unconsciously straightened himself up.

"_We have located Silver Trigger,"_

All thought of the weariness he was feeling was forgotten as he suddenly was on alert, "Where?"

"_Our Intel told us that she is heading toward Middleton at the moment," _Dr. Director said, "_Do not let her escape, is that understood."_

"Yes maa'm," Will Du said and the communication was out.

Will Du stood up and walked toward the group of people that were well-armed.

"All right people, let's move out, we have located a dangerous criminal heading toward Middleton right now, and we have to catch her at _any means necessary. _Contact the Middleton Police Department to have sentinels out to locate her, now let's go."

* * *

K was speeding down the highway that would lead her to Middleton on her stolen bike. She wasn't sure who she would find that had come to this universe, and she hoped that it was those strange men in black who had attacked her when she had first arrived. She looked at the watch in her arm and saw that it was still pulsing with energy, more than last night and was wondering if the person who had crossed over had the same type of watch she had on.

Now, Kim Possible was involved, and K knew even if she had told the girl not to come, she would have come anyway. The girl was as stubborn as they come and she would know, considering that this Kim was her in a way.

_Probably the way she would have been if she hadn't being affected by the comet, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens was blaring in her ears and she glanced behind her in confusion wondering what had happened as she suddenly become aware that she was a wanted person, probably from the guys who somehow had put her picture on TV this morning. She had seen it on the news at Wade's house, and wondered again how the man in black could have done something like this?

Not wasting any time to ponder it, K speeded up as she dodged car on the highway, the wind howling in her ears, drowning out the sound of the sirens.

_Shit, how did they know I was out here in the first place?_

She couldn't really dwell on the matter, as she dodged a minivan with a kid who was starring at her with wide eyes. She grinned at him and continued onward. The cops were persistent as they speed toward her, their sirens making the rest of the cars move out of the way and she chanced a glance behind her, and saw that they were slowly getting closer. Swerving the back into a different lane, narrowly missing a truck, she continued to speed down the highway wondering if Kim was at the sight right now, and considering that Kim Possible lived in Middleton, she should be there already.

Getting an idea, K activated the glow in one of her hands and fired a blast at the wheels of the semi-tanker she was beside and almost at once, the large vehicle started to swerve out of control and she slipped forward, raising the front wheel of the bike as she speed by and the next thing she heard was the sickening crunch of metal and glass, and also the thundering sound of something blowing up.

_Shit, the tanker was a full load, _she thought looking back at the damage, _oh, well their lost._

With a small grin, she sped down the road, her speedometer climbing to the hundreds, and now she can hear the sound of helicopters.

* * *

Kim Possible brought her small purple car into a screeching halt, and poor Ron who hadn't been wearing his seatbelt, smashed on the dashboard.

"Ow, Kim," Ron yelled.

"Sorry," she said.

Looking forward, she saw the why she had suddenly stomped on the brake. A car was overturned and rolling toward hers which she swerved out of the way and the car which was still rolling, narrowly missed her by a hair.

"Whoa, Kim that was TOO close for comfort," Ron said, his eyes wide in fear, "what was that?"

"A car, but what…" Kim started but cut off, looking aghast at the abomination in front of her.

A large lizard-like creature was in the middle of the road. It was large, probably twelve feet tall, reminding Kim of the invention of DNAmy, but somehow, she knew they weren't. By just looking at it, she could tell that it wasn't the overly cheerful mad scientist.

DNAmy got a thing for fluff and dogs, but this thing in front of her…radiated off something that made her want to run for the hills. Slamming the car into reverse, she pressed against the pedal as the wheels screeched, drawing the attention of the beast which roared toward her retreating car.

"Whoa," Ron yelled as the creature snapped its powerful jaws at them and was coming straight for it.

"It's coming KP, it's coming," he yelled, snapping his seatbelt on.

"I know," Kim yelled, spinning the wheel like a pro, making the car, spin into a complete U-turn and she was already putting it into gear when something rammed against the side, sending the car flying sideway…

Right into a glass door building with a rezoning CRASH.

The world righted itself after a few turn making Kim's head spin as she felt something warm gliding on the side of her head. Groaning, she looked out of her window to see that it had spider webs cracks on it and the green creature was moving away from them.

"Ron…"

She turned toward her best friend and saw that he was simply unconscious, and Rufus was tapping him in the face, wining his name. Praying that her seat belt wasn't locked she fumbled with it, and landed on the car hood with a slight thump, and she crawled over her friend and tapped his face, "Ron wake up."

No answer.

Saying a few choice curse words, Kim removed him from the car seat, and dragged him toward her side of the door, and gave the window a few good kicks to break it and continued to drag him out until they were both out of the car.

She then, turned toward her car and sighed.

_This was going to be a pain in the neck.._

A roaring sound brought her out of her musing. Kim turned toward the building entrance and saw the beast was still wreaking havoc in the city, most cars that were behind it were aflame or simply crushed flat as pancakes. Glad that this wasn't her car, Kim pulled out her Kimmucator and contacted GJ.

The face of Dr. Director appeared on the screen.

"_Yes Mrs. Possible…what happened to your face?"_

"Never mind that," Kim said, "there is a giant monster lumbering through Downtown Middleton right now and it's wreaking havoc at the moment."

"_This will be taken care of Mrs. Possible," _Dr. Director said, "_at that I would advise you to evacuate the area."_

Kim nodded as the screen winked out and she called Wade.

"_Kim…wow, you're okay?"_

"Yeah, I need a ride Wade," Kim said, "and hurry."

"_Right on it Kim," _

"Where is Silver Trigger by the way?" she asked, wondering where her counterpart had disappeared to.

Wade typed a few keys and said, "_At the moment she is on the highway, getting chased by the police and GJ."_

"What? Why?"

"_It was on the news this morning that she was a highly dangerous criminal and well with GJ on the case, she is considerate an international criminal," _Wade announced.

Kim narrowed her eyes. She knew that K wasn't a threat as much as she was, but how did her name ended in the news as one?

She could already answer her own question.

_Tyler._

The man was the one to feed her the story that K was a criminal and was in the league with Shego, and he was the only way she could think that her counterpart ended up in the news and a car pulled up for her with her Mom at the wheels.

"M…Mom…"

"Get in," she yelled at her.

She carried Ron into the back seat and was on the front seat with her, "How did you…?"

"Wade called me…Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Car accident," Kim said, "but it was that monster I swear."

Her mother nodded as they speed away from the destruction.

**Oh, well seems like a hectic day in Middleton. hope you enjoyed it. **

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello guys sorry for the wait. here is a new chapter, enjoy and review**

**Disclamer: Don't own Kim Possible because if i did, it will have been a angsty show, similar to this story.  
**

SIX**  
**

**GJ HQ**

Dr. Director had turned on the news from GJ HQ and was getting the update from Downtown Middleton, and from what she was seeing Kim's warning of the strange monster appearing in the middle of the city was truth.

"_Nearly thirty minutes ago that we've gotten words of a strange dragon-like creature appearing in the middle of the city and is wreaking havoc as we speak. It is unknown at to the origin of where this creature came from but witness are saying that it simply appeared out of nowhere almost as if the creature appeared right here in the middle of the city. Question are being asked as to who is responsible for this disaster and also wondering if a new Villain had joined the ranks of the numerous evil doers that are famous around the world."_

Her attention was broken off when an image of INCOMING CALL appeared on the screen.

"Well, shit," she murmured as she accepted the call and the face of the Secretary of Defense appeared on the screen.

"Secretary Keller," Dr. Director said.

"_Are measures being taken to take care of this new threat?"_

"I was about to send a team out to take care of it?"

"_Any idea of where it came from?"_

"No sir," Dr. Director said, "The team is going to take care of it thought."

"_Make it so Director," _Secretary Keller said, "_or I'll be sending in the Army_."

With that, he was gone.

Dr. Director sighed softly and pressed a button, "Will Du."

"_Madam Director, we are in view of Silver Trigger and are about to take her down."_

"Delay that order," Dr. Director said, "We have bigger problem in Middleton."

"_Madam?"_

"Do not make me repeat myself Will Du, take your team to Middleton at this moment," Dr. Director snapped.

"_Yes Ma'am,"_

"HQ out," Dr. Director finished and she cut off the communication.

* * *

**Highway to Middleton**

K knew she was in some deep shit. Causing that explosion was one way to stop the annoying sirens of the police and as she was speeding the bike down the road, the helicopter came and even when she was in her universe she always had some trouble at escaping those flying crafts and that was the best way to capture her, but those guys didn't know that because if she was in her universe, they would have caught her already.

_Almost there, _she thought as she noticed the road that would lead her into Middleton.

Then, to her upmost surprise, the helicopters were flying past her, heading toward the city and she was confused about that for a minute that is until she noticed the black smokes coming from the buildings in the distance.

_Trouble in Downtown Middleton, _K though to herself, _could it have been whoever come through…_

As she continued to think, a flash of a familiar face twisted in fury and hatred appeared in her mind and the twisted creations that she was fighting.

_Rockwaller, _K thought, _the only person I know that could turn an entire city into a madhouse._

Whatever happened in Middleton, it was big and K knew it was no coincidence that the attack had started when Wade had felt the wormhole, and she knew that whoever had come to this Universe wasn't friendly. With that thought in mind, she entered the exit and continued toward the city dodging cars out of the way.

* * *

**Downtown Middleton.**

Tyler's ship landed on the road and transformed back into the black Audi it was once before and he stepped out, cocking his gun as he put it into the hoister in his vest. Five other guys were there, which he recognized as Agents with their glasses on.

"Commander Tyler sir," they saluted.

"What do we got?" Tyler asked.

"Probably two of them sir," one of the Agent said, "We have concluded that they are the one that unleashed this creature in the city, probably as a distraction from the authorities. Thanks to the energy residue, we've tracked them down somewhere around here."

"All right you know the drill," Tyler said, "Close and capture, and if their hostiles kill them."

"Yes sir,"

"Now Squad One with me," Tyler said, "Squad 2 you're going the other way, we'll box them in, and report anything that you can."

The Agents nodded and Tyler took two men with him and they approached the location they had tracked the two trespassers down. It was an average building, in construction from the wooden ceiling and the metal of the walls.

"I've got energy readings in this area sir," one of the Agents said with his scanner out, "Gamma level."

"Still fresh then," Tyler said, "They're probably still inside."

With that he radioed the other Squad, "Squad 2 this is Commander Tyler, we have Gamma level reading in the area."

"_Roger that sir," _one of Squad 2 Agents answered.

Tyler entered the building, gun out and gave a quick scan of the surroundings. It was empty with sacks of cement stacked into a corner and the floor was white with dust. Breathing heavily, he turned toward the other two and signaled one of them to check the right, and the other to the left.

The two other Agents nodded curtly and took off toward their respective locations at a light run leaving him alone to check the middle. He continued to walk, sweeping with his gun, his senses on the alert to warn him of the slight movement that made to attack him.

A shadow flashed headed, so fast that Tyler thought for a moment he had missed it, and at that same time, shots of plasma guns were going off and Tyler could hear the men's voice in his radio.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_I don't know, whatever it is it's fast."_

"_James, behind you…"_

"_Kill it, shoot it….ack,"_

_Shit, _Tyler thought as he launched himself forward and arrived in a large room with plasma hole in the walls and also an Agent was picking himself up, and the gun was lying a couple feet away by the half-finished stairs.

"Hey, you're okay?" he asked with his hand going for the guys shoulder.

Suddenly the man pushed him off and had now fallen over, both of his hands going toward his head as he started to convulse on the ground, groaning and screaming.

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

Tyler couldn't answer his own question as he hopelessly watches his own men scream in agony, clawing at his head, leaving reddish mark and claw marks on his face.

Then he stopped, lying still on the ground, breathing heavily.

"This is Commander Tyler to Omega HQ, anyone responds," he said to his radio.

"_This is HQ," _a voice answered.

"One of my teammate is in need of medical attention," he said, "we need them now."

"_Acknowledged," _the voice said, "_Sending in help in fifteen."_

"Roger that," Tyler said.

The man on the ground was still groaning in pain and his eyes were foggy and unfocused. Tyler pulled out a small device and attached it on the man and said, "Hang in there."

With that he used his radio, "This is Tyler, anyone respond."

No answer.

"This is Tyler, anyone respond."

More statics.

Tyler was starting to wonder what the hell could take out a highly trained team when a noise drew his attention as he aimed his gun toward where the noise was coming from. A shape was standing in the shadow, and Tyler could tell that it was a man, probably the same height as he was but also something seemed to be wrong with him as he was hunched forward, seemingly having problem standing fully straight.

"All right show yourself," Tyler said, his voice full of authority.

The man stepped into the light and Tyler let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Caleb?"

Caleb Stoppable was standing across him, and Tyler was so surprised that he almost forgot that Caleb was supposed to be on a mission and that HQ had lost contact with him and his team.

"Caleb what are you doing here?"

Caleb didn't answer him.

Then, Tyler noticed his clothes. They were not the suit that most Agents more, but a skintight like suit with gloves and boots and also his hair was a mess as if no one had took care of it in days. But what mostly drawn his attention were the eyes.

They were vacant, devoid of life and were looking straight at him in a way that makes Tyler feel like he was starring into the eyes of a corpse.

Without warning, Caleb launched himself forward straight toward him, dwarfing the way so fast that Tyler didn't have enough time to react as the man slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him.

Tyler flew at a wall, crashing into it with enough force leaving a crack into it and he slid down on the ground, momentarily disoriented. Caleb walked toward him, cracking his fingers and he grabbed Tyler by the neck and raised him into the air, slamming him into the wall again, chocking him.

Tyler was starting to get lightheaded and knew that if he didn't do anything he was going to die right here. He tried to get the hand of the man off of him but it was impossible to get out of the vice grip that Caleb had on his throat. Tyler's hand now was against his pocket and pulled out a small round object and then, he slammed the thing on Caleb's chest.

The vice grip released its hold as Caleb was now twitching and holding his head as the small disk was sending volts into the body, and somehow Caleb was still on his feet, twitching. Coughing, Tyler looked at the man shocked out of his mind wondering if who he was seeing was really the Caleb Possible he knew.

_This thing will only hold him for eight seconds, _he thought, _but that was enough to take down a large predator or send a normal human being into oblivion. How is he still standing?_

Tyler looked around for his gun and saw that it was only a couple of feet away. Sending a glance toward Caleb to see that the taser had run out of juices and that the man was _still _on his feet as the eyes refocuses on him.

_Shit._

Tyler dove for his gun, hearing the footsteps coming from being him. Grabbing the weapon, he turned rolling on his back, aiming again, finding the barrel straight into Caleb's forehead, and not wasting another moment, he fired.

The plasma blast drilled a hole in the man's forehead, sending him flying backward and he landed on the ground, like a marionette without string holding him up. Groaning and massaging his sore throat, Tyler seated up with his gun still on the unmoving man, he wondered what was the matter with him and where the hell did he get those clothes?

A noise made him aim toward it only to meet an Medic of HQ.

"I heard someone fire a shot so I came to investigate," he said.

Tyler just nodded and pointed at the man on the ground.

The Medic walked toward the unconscious guy and gave a glance toward the dead body.

"Is that…?"

"Take both of them to HQ Medical," Tyler said, "something really strange is going on right now, and it seems whoever crossed into this Universe is more of a threat than Silver Trigger."

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller stood with her companion as they watched them brought down the dragon like creation. DRA-52 was an old experiment of her father and it was probably the thing that her father only knew to create, but she was a genius in the Biochemist field and worked alone on the substance that she had codenamed CELL.

It was still in its early stage of production and from the test subject she had found in Wade's apartment, she had left it there so that he could kill anyone that attempted to follow them. Looking at the lizard like creature, she felt something akin to sympathy thinking of her father looked up in Hell's Gate 44.

She didn't know who she was in this universe, or if she was the Biochemist she was back in her own universe. She smirked at the thought. How great it would be if her counterpart was as smart as she was and she could have two super geniuses working on something like CELL and she could probably take over the minds of everyone around here.

"Now, I will be creating more of CELL," she murmured to herself, "but first, let's find some pawns…"

She looked at the piece of newspaper in her hands and smirked at the pictures of Shego and Dr. Drakken.

"And where to start, than with these two," she smirked to herself as her eyes flashed an ominous red.

**Here it is peps, and reviews cause i knew you read this fic. cause if you do, i might upload faster so you can enjoy the thrilling fic and i need a little review for my Final fantasy fic also, it's not a bad story, if you're familiar with Final Fantasy X and X-2, you can enjoy it. i will appreciate it if you guys did.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello you all here is the next update. Don't own Kim Possible and never will just the plot and the craziness.**

**Read On.  
**

SEVEN

**Streets of Downtown Middleton**

K stopped her bike in the road as she watched the damages that had been done to the city. Overturned cars smoking with flames, cracks in the roads similar to a Tyrannosaurus footsteps and she was curious as to what kind of creature had appeared in Middleton through the Dimension portal. She glanced at the watch she had to see that it had stopped pulsing energy and was now showing a strange space like image. Turning her attention toward the road, K accelerated now passing a number of civilians who were injured and had paramedics working on them and the streets were packing with the ambulances, and police cars with fire trucks.

_Feel like I just stepped into a natural disaster movie, _she thought, continuing down the road.

K didn't want to think who could have entered this Universe and it could possibly be just something else that the Wade Scanner had picked up. She had that theory before while she was leaving the Wade's house, but the watch had disregarded that theory. IF the watch acted like a signal of knowing who was coming into this Universe had meant that those guys that had attacked her had also received the signal.

She stopped the bike half a block away and silently cursed.

Right across her was a roadblock and military soldiers were standing guards. They were in their gears with automatics rifles swung across their chests with the helmets and some of them were discussing with a woman, which K recognized as a news reporter. She caught sight of the insignia on the military car.

GJ

_Global Justice already there heh, _K thought to herself, _must have been them that brought down whatever attacked the city._

K wondered where her counterpart was? If she was where she had said, she was going, she would have noticed the redhead by now right? If that girl had gotten herself killed…

A flash of something akin to concern twisted in K's gut.

_Damn it, why do I care, it's not my business._

Even if K was denying it, K didn't want to girl to die. If the girl had her family with her, she could at least respect that and they won't have to worry about the redhead safety.

_I don't need another death on my conscience, _she said as she pulled out the blue Communicator that Wade had insisted that she took with her for if she was in need of something she could call him. She smiled a little thinking of how similar this Wade was to the Wade she knew back in her own Universe.

She looked at the screen and saw the KP logo was spinning slowly on it with a ring around it similar to the Saturn planet.

_He really does love making gadget for that girl, _K smirked in amusement as she pressed the call button and the next second Wade appeared on it.

"Hey Kim," he said, not looking at the screen.

K cleared her throat.

"Oh, K didn't think you'll be using the Kimmicator so soon," he said a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't look so smug," K said rolling her eyes, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away,"

"Can you track down Kim's location?"

Wade nodded and typed on his computer, "She is at the Middleton Hospital probably with her mom."

_Mom…_

The word brought back memories of her own parents and felt her heart constrict.

"K, you okay?" Wade asked her, a worried expression crossing his young face.

K gave him a fake smile, "I'm fine Wade, just heading toward the Hospital to talk to Kim."

"Oh," Wade said, "well, good luck."

K smiled as the screen went back to the spinning logo.

_Thanks Wade, I think I'm going to need it._

With that thought in her head, K made for the Middleton Hospital.

* * *

**Middleton Hospital**

"How's Ron?" Kim asked.

She had being seating in that seat for the past half an hour waiting anxiously for the result of what her boyfriend was in. She had some scratches on her face which wasn't new to her considering her line of work of saving the world, but the crash was the incident that she had actually inside of what was getting trashed, for the most part she used to have already escaped the place that was about to blow up sky high.

Anne Possible sighed a little, "He must have banged his head pretty hard, he had a mild concussion and a nasty head wound. If he wasn't wearing a seat belt, he would have died."

Kim feels a lump in her throat at this. She had faced near death situations before in the years she had being doing missions to save the world and had faced death rays, spinning top of dooms (Ron's idea which later turned out to be Triple S creation), and the most dangerous of all, Shego's plasma enhanced hands, but she never had stopped and think about the thing called death.

It was odd that she never thought about it, but hearing that Ron or someone close to her could have died from one of her decision at that, the reality of what that could have happened hit her full force. She felt horrorstruck and awful.

It must have showed up on her face because her mother took a seat beside her, "I know it's not your fault Kimmie-cub,"

"He almost died because of me," Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kim, Ron knew what he was getting himself into when he decide to become your sidekick in all of this hero business," Anne said with a motherly tone and a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "be grateful he is not dead."

"I know he is not dead Mom," Kim said, "but what _could _have happened..."

"There are always going to be if in life Kimmie-cub," Anne said.

"I know mom,"

"Dr. Possible," a voice said near them.

The two looked up at the voice and saw a man in a doctor clothes, "You are needed in Room 44."

Anne nodded at the man and said, "Well Kim, it's seems like it's going to be a busy day for me since this disaster took place, can you find a ride home?"

Kim nodded simply and said, "Can I visit Ron?"

Anne nodded, "Sure, he is down the hall."

Kim nodded and headed toward the room.

Anne stood there looking at her daughter walk away with a strange almost defeated aura around her. She sighed softly, shaking her head wondering if Kim would ever give up the save the world drama. Whenever Kim went somewhere with Ron on a mission, she could feel her heart constrict with worry. She knew Kim can make good choices and her and James had given Kim free reigns and also gave the girl support in her decisions but sometimes, she just can't help worry over her daughter.

What parent's wouldn't be worried over their child fighting crime all over the world?

She was always worrying if one of those villains would strike a little closer to home and she had heard about the El Diablo incident and how Kim's date for the prom, Eric, had played a part in it…

Smack!

She was so lost in her thought that she walked straight into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she started and froze.

The person did also.

* * *

**Omega Universal Headquarters.**

Tyler was standing in front of his superior, who ironically was Betty Director, who had both of her eyes glaring into him. She was different than the counterpart in Kim Possible's universe, dressed in military guard with the Omega symbol on her shoulder pads and also on the chair she was seating and her brown hair was covering her forehead while the rest was resting on her back. In this Universal HQ, everyone called her Doc.

"Well Tyler, will you explain to me on how you lost an entire squad of highly trained soldiers?"

"I don't know Doc," Tyler said, "I've already given you the report of what had happened…?"

Doc put the folder down with the report Tyler had given her a full hour earlier, "I've already read the report, but what I can't comprehend is how the squad simply disappeared leaving only Agent Wilson in comatose and Agent Caleb whom I had no idea how he got into this universe in the first place, into a frenzy resulting into you drilling a hole into his head."

"Doc, he was attacking me," Tyler said, not able to hide the shock in his voice at the accusation in the Director's voice, "What would you have me do? Let him kill me?"

Doc starred at him and Tyler looked down. "Sorry,"

A smile reached the woman's face, "I'm not blaming you Tyler, just the one who is giving us shitload of problem right now."

A silence passed as Director continued to scan the report in front of her.

"So, any update on what's being wrong with Wilson?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Doc said, "Hall is going to give us a full autopsy or something for us to work with on why the two agents are the way they are."

Tyler nodded at that. If they were one person in this entire organization that could tell them what was wrong it would be Amy Hall. Although Tyler doesn't usually talk to her, he knew of her work for Omega had always performed with success and was highly respected throughout the company.

"Well, I'm going down to get some rest then," Tyler said.

"You'll need it oh, and you'll be getting a partner,"

Tyler froze with a hand on the handle. Doc looked up at the man to see that he had frozen and raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem Agent Tyler?"

"No, it's just sounded like you said I'll be getting a partner," he said.

"I didn't stutter."

Tyler knew he won't be getting rest anymore from that and he said, "Where should I meet the probie."

"She'll meet you tomorrow," Doc said, returning to the file in front of her, "Now go get some rest and be ready to report in at dawn."

"Yes Doc," Tyler said and walked out.

* * *

**Middleton Hospital**

Of the number of persons K didn't want to meet in the entire world right now, she managed to walk straight into one of them. She almost cursed out loud in the hallway of the hospital, wondering if fate was this cruel to her and also her heart was constricting again, this time like an iron grip was squeezing it like rubber.

The woman she had walked into was the carbon copy of what she remembers of her mother from the memories she had of the woman and the picture she had that had survived the comet blast. The woman, possibly Kim's mother, was also looking at her as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing either and her green eyes were exactly like the teen hero's are, sharp and curious.

_Must have been what my eyes looked like, _K thought to herself looking into those eyes and the old wound that had being closed off so long ago had reopened and she can feel the stinging in her eyes, with the lump rising into her throat.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry, _she told herself, breaking the eye contacts and was making for a way to get past the woman but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in a way.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Her voice.

It was the same as she had remembered. It hadn't changed from the last time she had heard the sweet motherly tone in that voice and it was bringing up all of those old memories of the life she had before the comet.

_Flashback_

"_Kim, you're going to have to go to school you know," her mother, Ann said looking at the young four year old._

"_But I hate it, the kids bully me," Kim said, her mouth into a pout._

"_Bully you?"_

"_Yeah and they stole my lunch,"_

"_Well, we'll talk to the teachers about that tomorrow then,"_

"_But then I will have to go to school…"_

_End of flashback_

K reburied the memory into her mind, not wanting to remember it anymore. It was already painful enough to be in the presence of an alternate version of her mother, and remembering all of those memories will make her eventually cry.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked her again, with the hand still on K's shoulder.

K nodded, swallowing, "Just catching my breath for a moment, had to run here."

Ann gave her a suspicious look, but didn't retaliate.

"Is Kim around?" K asked, trying to keep her voice firm.

"Yes, she is visiting someone right now, are you a friend of Kim?"

K nodded giving her a small fake grin, "We've met a day ago, and I heard about the Middleton disaster and I wanted to check if she was alright."

Ann nodded and said, "Follow the hall down and into the last room."

K nodded and started to walk away and Ann watched her go and for some reason, she saw that she had the same way of walking as her daughter, and thinking back at Kim and the strange silver eyed girl she just met, they could have been twins which was what had caused her to momentarily freeze when she had ran into the girl.

"Dr. Possible," Dr. Nathan said.

"C'ming," Ann said and as she walked toward the man, she wondered why the girl had just sadness in her eyes when they had shared glances, and for that few seconds, Ann had seen more sadness in those eyes that seemed to express all the emotions rather than facial expressions.

_Just like Kim, _she thought, marveling at how similar the mysterious girl was to her daughter.

* * *

**Upperton Women Maximum Security Prison.**

Shego was bored.

It had been almost two weeks since she had being in jail and she was already getting tired of it. The Diablo plan was the biggest and most effective plan Drakken had ever done in the entire time she had worked for him and off course, the plan on taking over the world was so close within their grasp that Shego could almost taste the thrill.

But it wasn't done. The best plan yet was spoiled by the one and only cheerleading, annoying, goody two shoes Kim Possible and the buffoon. It was probably the first time in her life that Shego had felt afraid for her life in the battle against Kim under the rain that same night on top of the Bueno Nachos Headquarters.

Her hand went toward her back, her jade eyes narrowing. The kick into that electrical tower had been a violent wake-up call and also had given her a glimpse of the dangerous side of Kim Possible if pushed too far. She could still feel the scars on her back at this and considering that they had healed up since the second week, Shego had been eager for a rematch with the cheerleader and this time, she won't be holding anything back.

A dangerous grin formed on her face at the thought and considered burning the redhead into crisp with her plasma as she looked at her bare hands. She tried to light them up but she couldn't consider she was in an Anti-Plasma prison that had been created especially for her.

Shego had to give GJ credit, considering the number of times she had been in jail all over the world only to break out the same day blowing the door of the prison to smithereens with her plasma hands.

Suddenly the door in the prison room slid open and a GJ guard was at the doorway holding an assault rifle at her and Shego narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've got a visitor,"

That particular phrase make her eyebrows shoot up in her hairlines. Who could it be to visit her into a GJ prison? Her first thought was her brothers from Go City and Shego grumbled under her breath thinking she was going to get the 'I told you so' speech from Hego, but the person who entered wasn't her brother at all.

It was a woman with a leather coat with long sleeves on her that reached her ankle with what look like a turtleneck skin tight suit that showed her curve and the same with the pants ending in a pair of boots. She had light brown hair, with sunglasses on her eyes, hiding it and a simple smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Shego asked, curious and on her guard.

The woman turned toward the guard and said, "Can you be a dear and leave us ladies alone for a minute?"

The guard nodded and walked out, the door sliding close behind him. When the locks clicked the woman turned and said, "My name is of no importance right now Shego, but I've got a proposition for you, a once in a lifetime opportunity, that is, if you're interested?"

Shego stayed quiet for a while wondering who the hell this woman was? Shego can already feel that the woman in front of her wouldn't hesitate to kill from the body language and also that false sweetness in her voice send shivers down her spine, but also she was curious about what she could offer her considering she was in jail right now, and that aura from the woman radiated of evil. A smirk took place on her lips, knowing that woman was something _entirely _different than Drakken.

"I'm listening,"

As the grin on the woman's lips widened a little, Shego wondered if she was about to make a deal with the Devil.

**So do i Shego, so do i, well i hope you enjoyed this little update. read and review peoples, cause i love reading reviews i've gotten for my fics even if its not a lot. check my profile to read what i've got on the O.C.s of my story that is if you read them and all.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. got a writer's block for this fic and meanwhile i had updated the Taiyou sequel. writing two story at once is hard... :(**

**Well, enjoy and review.**

EIGHT

Shego watched as the woman casually take a seat on the metal chair that was by the bed.

"How about you take a seat?" she said, "I'm in no hurry,"

Shego walked toward the bed and seated on the bed, still curious about the mysterious woman that was seating in her cell and also more curious about what proposition that the woman had for her.

"Before I began my proposition Shego, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Depend on what it is," Shego answered the sarcasm evident in her tone.

The woman let out a small chuckle, "ah yes, your infamous sarcasm, it seems it is still the same with you, but then again, you won't be who you are right now without the sarcasm."

Shego was confused by the answer but she didn't say anything, playing it smart now. She was in a conversation with someone that seemed to know about her, and yet, she knew nothing _about _the said person.

"About that question?" Shego asked.

"Ah yes, what is the reason you're in jail right now?"

"Haven't you been reading the papers lady?" Shego asked.

"You can say I'm new in town," the woman answered vaguely, "but seeing you in here make me wonder who is responsible for sending you in the slammers. Drakken must have been at the top of his game for a short while, leaving you out of the loop."

"How do you know he wasn't telling me everything?"

"I know Drew Lipsky," the woman said casually, "when he work alone, he had a better chance of succeeding in his task rather than yell it to the world; quite a strange combination found in a villain."

Shego stayed quiet for a minute, but the woman seemed not to be waiting for an answer as she continued, "I'm wondering why someone with enough potential as you do is working for such a bubbling buffoon who couldn't even open his own pickle jar."

The woman turned her face toward Shego whom for a split second, thought she saw a flash of red behind the dark lenses.

"You and I both know that if you wanted, the world would be trembling at the mere mention of your name," she continued, "cower in the shadows like cockroaches under your rule and breaking their spirits so hard that no one would even _think _about double crossing you, nor rising to oppose you."

Shego didn't know whether that woman was nut or simply delirious. Shego worked for Drakken because the pay was good and that she could get the thrill of stealing things. A part of her, the part that wanted was screaming for the blood of Kim Possible was agreeing with the mysterious woman logic, but the mercenary part wanted the money only.

"But unfortunately, here you are," the woman said raising a gloved hand toward her, "in jail like a common criminal, and I'm asking you the same question that I asked earlier, _how is it that someone of your caliber, is in jail and who is responsible?"_

"Would you stop reading into my life like a damn book," Shego yelled at her, abruptly standing up, her anger seemed to blow up at the woman, her hands sparking a green flash of plasma, "but what is it to you anyway and what the fuck do you want from me."

"Wouldn't you like to take revenge on the one who caused you to end up here?" the woman asked, crossing her arms, showing on her wrist what look like a very unusual watch.

Shego didn't answer as she simply turned away from the woman.

They were a few moment of silence before a disappointed sigh came from the woman whom had gotten on her feet, and walked toward the door as she says, "You claimed to be evil Shego, but you're no more evil than the rest of your so-called _heroes _family. The only reason that you broke off from them was to show that you wanted to play two part of the same coin."

Stopping in front of the door, the woman finished, "_You're nothing but talk."_

Shego didn't know when her body moved. Only she knew that with every fiber of her being, she wanted to kill someone other than Kim Possible. With her eyes filled with murderous intent and both of her hand lunging for the woman back, toward the neck. The woman turned around so fast that she simply disappeared, and Shego felt an iron grip in the back of her shirt; before she was slammed down on the ground so hard that she sworn she heard something crack.

"Like I said," the woman said as she starred at her on the ground through her lenses, "You don't have what it takes to be evil."

"And you think you do?" Shego gasped, as she tried to ease the pain on her back, and trying to get on her feet.

The black clad woman raised a gloved hand toward her sunglasses and took them off, her eyes closed and then, she opened them again and Shego took a sharp intake of breath. She had seeing the eyes of villains in the years she was a hero with team Go and all of them usually have a evil laugh, or something that described them.

But never,

Actually never in her entire life she had seen eyes like the twins crimson orbs that were starring at her like the pits of hell itself. The pure bloodlust she saw in those eyes match the description of someone who wouldn't stop at nothing until whomever or whatever they were doing was done, taking out whoever come across them. Seeing that she was still speechless, the woman replaced the sunglasses on her nose.

"Yes," she said in a deadly whisper, "I'm certain I do."

"What are you?" Shego whispered, not sounding like she was two minutes ago.

The woman smirked wickedly and answered, "I'm just a kindred spirit whom you share a common enemy with, now will you answer my question?"

Shego slowly, stood up, leaning against the wall as she starred at the woman…no…monster in front of her right now. She felt like she was somehow right in thinking that she was about to deal with the Devil because there is no way a normal human being will have eyes like that. The woman was someone not to be trifled with considering how fast that she moved and being slammed against the ground with such force, left Shego thinking that she was on par with Hego in strength. Then, she remembered why she was in here, the person that was responsible for the foiling of the Diablo plan and also the scars that she received on her back.

"Her name," she started in a whisper, "is Kim Possible."

The woman didn't seem to be surprised at her answer. Au contraire, she had a small smirk on her lips now, "Even in this Universe, she is the torn of the villain's side."

Shego looked up at the woman's answer, her jade eyes narrowing at the strange notion.

"Do you want to kill her?" the woman asked, her voice now cold as ice.

Shego's anger and hatred for Kim Possible were white hot and she didn't hesitate in answering the question, which for some reason was easier to answer now.

"Yes,"

The woman then pressed a button on the collar of her leather coat and said, "Do it."

At her answer, a number of explosions shook the prison and the alarms blared into life and the woman walked toward the door and ripped it of its hunches, and threw it on the ground. She stood at the doorway and not turning and said, "You're coming?"

Shego looked up at the dark clothed figure standing in the doorway, like death itself, then let out a devilish grin, before starting to follow. Seeing this, the woman, Bonnie Rockwaller, walked out of the cell with only three words in her head as a victorious grin grew on her lips.

"_Hook, line and sinker,"_

* * *

**GJ HQ**

"Doctor Director," a nameless agent said, "We are getting a distress signal from the Woman Security Prison in Uppertown."

Betty Director was in front of the screens in seconds with the agent in tow. She had a pretty good idea whom was getting out of the prison, considering the woman whom simply cannot stay in jail for whatever reason that god gave her. But she was certain, that this time that Shego couldn't escape the prison considering the Anti-Plasma cell that had being built especially for the woman.

"Can we get a visual on the camera at the jail?" the Head of GJ asked.

"Coming up in thirteen seconds," the woman at the computer, Caroline said with an head piece at her head.

Betty pulled out a radio and said, "This is Betty Director to Will Du?"

"_Will Du here ma'am."_

"There have being a break-out at the Uppertown jail, go see if you can give them a hand and at all cost, do _not _let Shego escape."

"_Acknowledged," _Will Du said over the radio, "_Will Du out."_

Betty then turned toward the many screens that were displaying in front of her with a frowning eye as she starred at them on the number of display that they were doing in GJ and also some were on news channels getting an update on the removal of the carcass of the dead thing out of the streets and also about the event itself, which had taken most people by surprise.

She had already have DNAmy on the list but from her contacts she had tracked the woman to a vacation beach somewhere in France for the past two months meaning it was her, which was responsible. She also had Dementor but she crossed that out as well, knowing that her twin brother usually get taken down by their local hero.

_I don't like it, _she thought, _just like the way that this thing just _appeared _in the middle of the city…_

"We have visual in the prison's camera Madam Director," Caroline announced.

"Get it on the big screen,"

The woman did so and then Betty was looking at an angle that was leading straight toward the courtyard which was empty and also filled with smokes as if someone had dropped explosives right in the middle of it. A couple of guards were stuffing it out with their fire extinguisher. Betty narrowed her eyes.

"Give me an inside view,"

The image changed showing a dead guard seating against the wall with a hole in his chest as if he had been run through with a metal pipe. That strike Betty as odd considering that Shego had never killed in her entire life. Sure they had being some nasty incidents resulting in broken bones and also paralyzing but killings…

_This is a first, _she thought.

* * *

Shego followed the woman down the hallway and she was sure that the woman wasn't human. The eyes from earlier were a little disturbing to say at least but the woman had crushed a man's stomach with a single punch earlier spraying blood all around them and some of her face were flecked with the red substance also.

"Are we going after Drakken?" Shego asked her.

"I'm not too sure I'll need him," the woman answered curtly strolling down the corridor of the prison as if she was strolling down the street under a warm sunny day.

"What are you babbling about?" Shego asked, "Drakken is my boss you know, it's my job to bust him out when he get caught."

At that the woman stopped and looked toward her, and even with the dark lenses, Shego noticed that the red eyes were flashing.

"Say who?"

"It's in my contract," Shego said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Consider your contract cancelled then," the woman said pulling out two small knives from her coat.

The two guards which were coming this way noticed them coming and one of them raised their gun as the other made for the radio. Neither of them reached for their intended target because from both of their chest, a silver handle was hanging and they crumbled backward as if in shock or dead.

"Are you some kind of ninja or something?" Shego asked, noticing that.

"No, but I reaaaaaaaally enjoy knives," the woman answered kicking down the metal door from its support, ignoring the voices of the prisoners yelling at them to let them out to free them.

Shego didn't answer as she noticed one of the guards had pulled a gun pointing at their backs. Moving swiftly, she gave him a hard kick in the wound, making the man grunt in pain and another well placed kick, knocked the guy out.

"You didn't kill him?" the woman asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Killing is not part of my line of work," Shego said, "I'm a thief, not a mass murderer."

"Sound like a hero talking,"

"I'm no hero," Shego snapped.

A smirk crossed the woman's face, "We'll see."

They arrived in the courtyard and they noticed the number of guard on that were lying on the ground, unconscious and some of them Shego was sure were dead.

"Seems he went on a rampage," the woman noticed amused.

Shego frowned her eyebrows, "Who?"

At that a man in a metallic skull mask was walking toward them with what look like a rocket launcher on his back. Shego was amazed at how muscled the man was, almost like if he was muscle on muscle. He was easily seven foot tall, with a commando pants and body suit like type and he was starring at them with two yellowish eyes.

"They didn't give you any trouble did they?" the woman asked him.

The man shook his head negative.

"Oh, well let's go then, our chariots wait,"

At that the sound of whipping winds reached their ears as two GJ helicopters were closing upon the prison.

"Reinforcements," Shego said, lighting up her hands, "Now can I fight?"

"You won't be necessary yet, let Jericho handle it,"

At that the giant of a man had aimed the rocket launcher toward one of the choppers and fired. They were a hiss of the ammunition living the weapon followed by a colossal explosions as the choppers was caught in a ball of flames and some of the debris had flew toward the next one which suddenly started to spin as the normal chopper sound had risen into a mechanical scream.

Without watching that phenomenon, Shego and the mysterious woman headed for the hovercraft that was waiting for them and they climbed into it, followed by Jericho a couple of minutes later.

As the craft started to take off with the woman at the pilot's chair Shego looked down at herself, still in the obvious orange clothing.

"Do you have any close I could change into?" she asked.

"Check the sleeping quarters, but I warn you their all black thought,"

"At least better than this prison suit I'm in," Shego growled as she disappeared in the back.

Shego had found the clothes which turned out to be leather like body suit with a hint of red in them, one of them had the design of a rose in it. She stopped to observe the design, wondering if it stood for something but didn't say anything about it. She put the clothes on and walked back toward the cockpit where the woman was still driving the craft.

"So are we going after Drakken yet?"

"When I need him, you'll go after him," the woman answered.

"Are you going to tell me your name yet?"

"My name is Bonita Rockwaller," the woman answered, "mostly know as Bonnie."

Shego narrowed her eyes at her, "Have we met before?"

Bonnie looked toward the green-skinned woman, "Have we?"

"Stop speaking in riddles to me dammit," Shego snapped.

Bonnie ignored her. Shego sighed,

"So, where are we going?"

"I need a lab to develop something," Bonnie said, "With it maybe I can take over."

"You're going to take over the world?"

"Not the world," Bonnie said shaking her head as if thinking about the idea was stupid, "I will be taking over the very government of the United States, starting with him."

Shego turned her attention toward the small screen and saw the Commander in Chief giving a speech. She let out a smirk, "I'm linking this plan already."

"That's only the half of it, dear Shego," Bonnie said as a dark aura settled around her, "the rest sound just as sweet."

**A evil plan is in the making while Bonnie release Shego from jail. What else can that woman have in mind? and next time, the past came back as K tell her story to the one and only Kim Possible.**

**Get ready to learn the tragedy that had befallen the alternate version of Kim Possible. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Enjoy**

NINE

**Middleton Hospital 5:33 PM**

Kim was seating beside Ron's bed that, was still unconscious from the accident earlier this morning. She knew that Ron was going to be alright and could be out of the hospital and less than a week, but she was still feeling guilty even if she knew that it was Ron's choice to come with her on the mission on the first place.

Hearing the door opening, pulled her out of her thoughts and turned around thinking that it was a nurse, but it turn out that it was her silver-haired counterpart. Kim didn't know why but part of her blamed the girl that just entered the room for the disaster that had happened in the city today but her rational mind told her that she was being immature.

"Hey," K said, nodding toward her.

"What happened?" Kim asked her, getting up from her chair, "Wade told me that you were being chased by the police."

K nodded, looking out of the window of the room, "Yeah, turn out I'm a wanted criminal for something I haven't done yet."

"I've heard about that too," Kim said, looking back down at Ron.

K noticed her gaze toward the unconscious boy and walked beside the redhead. They were roughly the same height, even if K was a little taller than Kim. It was as if they were twin sisters.

"Who is he?" she asked.

Kim looked at her counterpart in confusion, "It's Ron Stoppable, best friend since Pre-K…wait you didn't have Ron as a friend in Pre-K?"

"Pre-school isn't such a good memory of mine," K said, looking at the boy her eyes narrowing, "Even thought, he look familiar thought."

"I can't believe you grew up without Ron," Kim said, a slight smile on her face.

But K didn't smile thought as her silver eyes met her greens ones.

"I didn't exactly grew up with my family either," she answered darkly.

Kim's smile disappeared as soon as she heard that. She just realized that she didn't know anything about her counterpart at all. Ever since that first meeting back at the Museum nearly a week ago, the silver-haired girl had stayed on the back of her mind most of the time and she was starting to wonder what kind of life she had lead.

"I'm…sorry," she said, softly.

"It's not your fault," K answered her now taking a stance by the wall and leaning against it, "just be grateful that you grew up with what you have. You might never know when life will grasp it away."

Silence fell after that declaration and Kim turned her attention toward the sleeping boy on the hospital bed.

"I know that feeling all too well," she said, "I felt horrible thinking about how I could have lost Ron today."

K didn't answer but was content to listen to her spoken out.

"I didn't know what to think, nor say. It was almost like everyone you've seeing with a small on their faces and you're wondering how can they be so happy when you're in pain?"

Kim turned toward her, a glimmer of determination on her face.

"What was your life like?"

K looked at her with almost a glare making her eyes seeming to glow a little. She was watching Kim with such intensity that makes the teen hero advert her gaze from her. Feeling as if she had being a little too cruel to the redhead, K sighed softly wondering if she would feel better talking to her other self about what she had endured.

"What do you want to know?"

Kim looked up again and K could see a myriad of questions swirling in the two emerald green eyes, but her mouth only said, "How did you get your power?"

K stayed silent thinking back to the day of the Comet, and after a while she started.

"I was nearly seven," she started, "It was just an ordinary day in Middleton. Sun is shining and everything was as it should be in the life of a family, then everything turned to chaos when NASA discovered something in the sky, speeding toward the planet with a strange white or silvery substance around it. They called it the Silver Trigger."

"Silver Trigger?" Kim said, thinking about the name and the name that her counterpart was called, "but that's…"

"The name I called myself, I know," K said darkly, "I don't know who came up with the name so don't ask. My father James Possible and a group of scientists examined the Comet and they discovered that the Comet had an unusual energy coming from it."

"Unusual…"

"Yeah, and the Government decided to destroy the thing while it's still in the space with some new nuclear device, forgot what its called," K said, frowning slightly at her hazy memories, "Then on the day of when the Comet was coming close to the atmosphere they fired two nuclear missiles at it, exploding the thing into millions of pieces…"

K stopped slightly at that, closing her eyes and shuddering, trying not to let any tears falls out.

"K…," Kim asked, seeing the reaction.

"They thought they destroyed it, but a piece of the Comet had broken off from the destroyed part and the course had changed and was now speeding straight for Middleton."

_Flashback_

_Cheers and applauses were heard in the large Command Center of NASA, as they watched the destruction of the large Comet in the skies into thousands of colors. James Possible and his teammates from the Rocket Division were the only one who weren't celebrating._

"_I still say that it was a bad idea to attack the Silver Trigger Comet while in the atmosphere, we could have caused something more terrible."_

"_I can agree to that," Drew Lipsky said narrowing his eyes, "they are many variables of what could happen afterwards. The chards of the Comet could still_ _hurtle toward Earth…"_

_He barely finished his sentence when a beeping noise quieted down the room and the Head of NASA, Martin Rocket turned toward it and said, "What is happening?"_

"_The computer had detected an energy pattern," one of the technicians at the computer yelled, "It's from the Silver Trigger Comet."_

"_What?" General Smith said._

"_We have a visual of the chard of Silver Trigger," another technician yelled and one the screen a piece of the comet surrounded by what look like…a shield of some kind…was still hurtling past the atmosphere._

"_What is the calculated route?" Will Du, Head of GJ yelled._

_The tech made a quick typing on his computer and a red line appeared on the graph starting from the CGI Comet, and rolled down toward a familiar city…_

"_No…," James said, his eyes wide._

_The Comet shard was heading straight for Middleton._

_The entire room was silent as they watched in horror of what they had just done. James himself could only see his pregnant wife and six, almost seven year old daughter and he feel his hands feel sweaty and shaking. Swallowing heavily, he darted out of the room running like hell._

"_James, where you…?" Lipsky started._

"_My wife and children _live _in Middleton Drew," James said, his voice almost panicking, "I need to get them out."_

_Drew Lipsky almost swore at this. Off course, James and Anne moved to Middleton last summer, and he had almost forgotten about it until the man had told him._

"_Fly James then, fly."_

_James only nodded and ran._

End of flashback

K simply looked down on the floor, "I remember when he came running in the house yelling at all of us to get out of the house, and all around the neighborhood people were running or in their cars. It was mass panic and hysteria all around. Dad couldn't drive and since mom was almost at the end of her pregnancy…it was as if everything was happening at the wrong time."

Kim was silent, now having silent tears running down her face. Hearing that made her think of her own parents and everything…

"We were running," K continued her eyes now had a faraway look on it, "everyone was running, and then I saw the Comet."

_Flashback_

_Kim didn't understand what was going and why everyone were acting so crazy. She was just starting her lunch when Dad busted in the house yelling about abandoning the house and leave quickly. She only had chance to grab her Pandaroo toy before they were out on the streets which had cars and other people running and some cars were crashing into others and people were abandoning their cars, screaming in terror. _

_Holding on her father's leg, Kim was looking around in confusion until she saw a light in the sky. She was so shocked that she let go of her Dad's pants, to stare at what seemed to be a star falling from the sky._

_But didn't they told her that stars never get too close to Earth and that it was traditional to wish upon a star when it got close._

"_KIM," her father yelled._

_Kim turned her attention toward the voice of her Dad then…_

_White and pain was the only thing that her mind remembered next._

End of flashback

"My body feels like it was being rip apart atoms from atoms," K said, "like every internal organs of your body is on fire. I never wanted to experience something like that again. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, I couldn't even scream but I could hear everything all around me. Screams, crashing and explosions or at least I thought it was and they were a number of things popping like balloons...then I don't remember anything else except fading into the dark as everything turned quiet."

Kim was listening with horror on her features and her eyes were glistering meaning she was near tears now, and K was slightly shaking, keeping the emotional turmoil within her and could feel the lump growing on her throat, a sign meaning that she was going to cry…

_Don't cry please, don't cry, _she pleaded to herself.

Stealing herself, K approached the redhead teen and seated beside her and put an arm around her and then she continued her story.

"I think I did die at one point," she said softly, "but I was revived somehow, and by all right I should have died that day. Every scientific theory they come up with was a 95 percent chance that I should have died like everyone did at Middleton but I survived. The next memory I have been waking up in the Go City Hospital after seven months in a coma."

Flashback

_Meep_Meep_Meep_

_The sound was what Kim first heard as she came to her senses. Her body felt stiff as if she had moved in days and she was incredibly weak. She was also hungry making her stomach feel like someone had constricted it. Kim didn't know what was wrong and why she was so…weak and wondered where Mom and Dad were._

_She tried to remember what had happened but what came up were white flash and screams, and a lot of fuzzy images. Tasting her dry lips, Kim opened her mouth and let out a dry gasp and swallowed to take away the large thirst that she was feeling right now._

_Before she could think about anything else, Kim Possible fall into a dreamless sleep…_

_**Two weeks later**_

_Kim had woken up again, and this time a nurse was in the room taking notes on her clipboard and a Doctor was with her. She watched them and they were talking about something called Silver Trigger and also she heard the word 'disaster' and 'thousand dead' many times._

"_No changes in our patient?"_

"_Her brain waves were in RMI sleep for the past week, and from what I've gathered from before she seemed to have woken up for a few seconds…"_

"_I still can't believe she is still alive after all," the doctor said, shaking his head._

_Kim let out a small gasp of breath and the two turned toward her and she could see that their eyes widened in shock, but she was too confused to care._

"_Oh my god…" the man said, crossing over toward her and leaned, "Kim can you hear me?"_

_Kim tried to answer but her voice was still too weak only letting out gasp of exhaustion. The nurse was already writing on her clipboard in rapid strokes as the Doctor whom Kim read as N. Thompson on his I.D. in his coat, continued to examine her._

_End of flashback_

K sighed, still seating with her counterpart, "Next thing I knew, the entire world knew about the girl that survived the Middleton Catalyst. I've gotten 'get well' cards from practically everyone. Movie stars whom donated money for my welfare, and even the President himself showed up to met me. It was nice from all of them to do this but, none of them could have filled the gaping hole my parents used to fill."

Without she even know it, tears were falling from K's eyes, "I was so devastated and I felt like the weight of the world where my shoulders. I felt so much pain and lost that I was numb to everything. I shut out the world, and tried to kill myself…"

Kim looked at her, shock and horror on her face.

"I just couldn't take it anymore," K said, her entire body shaking, "I just couldn't live without them and I couldn't go on. So I tried jumping off a building, and Shego saved my life."

"She…Shego?"

"Yeah," K said, "she had saved a bank from getting robbed and was simply going back to Go City when she saw me on the edge of the building and jumping down. She caught me and we both landed a pillow truck."

She let out a hollow laugh at that.

"She knew who I was off course," K continued, "but she didn't do anything except treat me like an ordinary teen and she talked some sense in my head, in her own sarcastic way off course."

Kim couldn't imagine the Shego she known doing something like this but she remembered that Shego used to be a hero, but it was still hard.

"With her visiting when she can, I started to get out of the shell that I had grew around me, and little by little, she liberated me from the devastation that I had felt and the days started to blind in together and months and next things, years…

Then, on my thirteenth birthday, _this _happened."

While saying the emphasized word, her hand was enveloped in plasma.

"The plasma…?" Kim asked.

"Remember about the unusual energy that the Silver Trigger Comet had?" K asked, "Well, it seems that the energy had somehow merged with my DNA during the Catalyst. I didn't know that off course, and that was when Shego decided to train me into controlling it and we've discovered something about my power, the one I have gotten from the Comet."

Kim looked at the girl.

"What is that?"

K looked at the plasma enhanced hand, "It seems that my power somehow can absorb the powers of others."

Kim looked at her, "Huh?"

**So now you know where the name come from. but don't worry, the rest is in the next chapter which i'll udpate in a few days. oh, well now review people since its a great thing for a writer to see that his work his appreciated.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter, happy reading.**

TEN

**Omega Headquarters-Science Wing**

Betty Director, or Doc, as everyone called her on base entered the said wing with a determined stride in her strolling. She had her hair in a ponytail as her brown hair had fallen on either side of her face like sideburns.

Today was the day she was going to get the result from Amy Hall research and she was looking forward to it too, making her curious about what happened with Tyler at the abandoned construction site with Caleb and the other agent, Wilson.

She entered the room and gave it a quick sweep with her eyes.

It was large, grayish with window showing the buildings and the noise of traffic outside. Doc knew that it was an illusion of the program that the Omega had created for its benefactors, something she was used to by now. Considering that they were created by the Omega in the first place, choosing various smarts from different universe and making them into the Company that she was running.

Doc located Amy Hall bend over a microscope studying whatever she was studying at under there. The woman was slightly overweight with a lab coat on and short brownish hair and she was humming slightly over a tune.

"Amy you've got anything?" she asked.

The scientist jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden voice and she turned around toward her boss with a hand on her heart.

"_God_ Doc, you're going to give me a heart attack coming from nowhere like that," she said, fixing her glasses.

Betty let out a small smile, "Well, the door made a ping when they open Amy, to alert you of anyone entering the room you know,"

"Yes, well, when you're concentrated on the works of a scientist dear Director, you've tend to forget the world around you," Amy answered now putting away the slab she was working on, "well, you're here for the reports on our dear friends aren't you?"

"You know me too well Amy," Betty said, "So what do you got?"

Amy made a 'follow me' sign and they both walked toward the next room, the Autopsy room to be exact and Betty saw the body of Caleb Stoppable on the tray devoid of clothes except for a piece of towel over his private parts.

"Caleb Stoppable, 29 years old and also a kind gentleman and from the bruising in the throat," she pointed out the dark marks there, "I can tell you that the man was chocked by someone who have hands larger than most people."

"Larger you mean…"

"The man could be about seven to eight feet tall," Amy said, shaking her head slightly, "I wouldn't cross someone that tall in my life to tell you the truth, and also from the autopsy I've noticed that his blood had been coagulated"

"Coagulated?" Betty said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, it was quite strange considering the blood doesn't do that until after death and if there is no wound on the body as this young man right here have been dead for at least a week."

Betty frowned her eyes, "That's about the same time we lost contact with him and his team."

Amy nodded, since she had heard about the disappearance of the team.

"But, if he was dead for a week, how did he get to that room and also how could he have fought Tyler?"

"That had baffled me as well Doc," Amy said handing her some paper, "But I've run some scans on the body and I've found _this_ little thing on the side of his head."

She looked at the picture, and noticed a small, nearly healed hole about the size of a thin paperclip.

"He was injected with something?"

"That's what I believe and I've run some scan in the brain and well, it ain't pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"The brain was _black_," Amy said, "it was as if it had been cooked, roasted even like a barbecue meat."

"Did you find any trace of what could have done this?" Betty said, looking down at the dead body.

"Sorry Doc, it seems whatever had done this had dissipated in the bloodstream which I was doing some test until you came in," Amy said, "but I can also tell you that our dear friend Caleb die an horrible and painful death."

"Then whatever that was given to him fried his brain like popcorn," Betty said looking down at the scientist.

At that a beeping sound came from Betty's watch and she put it by her mouth, "Talk to me Simmons."

"We've traced the Gamma energy into a Universe Doc," Simmons said his voice urgent.

"Which one?"

"U&88 coordinates 3825,"

Betty frowned at the familiar numbers and thought about it for a moment and said, "That's Silver Trigger's Universe."

"We believe it is," Simmons said.

Betty sighed, "Get me Tyler; I've got a new objective for him to accomplish."

* * *

**Middleton Hospital 6:55 P.M.**

"You mean absorb like taking their powers…"

"Yeah, it absorb anything that have similar energy with the Silver Trigger comet and since that thing made me into a super human, it absorb other power of other super human, by touch actually."

"You touch someone and like that you've got their power?"

"It's kind of like that except that the power had to adapt to your body first," K said, "It's kind of like evolving a little, advancing at a first step into evolution of humanity. I've got all of the Go's powers thought but I'm not that good at duplicating myself.

Kim looked at her with awe, "You can shrink yourself, make yourself taller than anyone and also you have Hego's power which is strength and Shego's power which is the plasma."

"Yep,"

Kim looked at her, "How did you become a vigilante though."

"That's GJ who had stepped in when they've learned of my abilities and since my hair was staring to whiten and my eyes were changing color, they took me out of the orphanage I was living in and got me into one of their labs, and which is where I've met Wade."

"Wade?" Kim said.

"Well yeah," K said, "He was a boy genius and GJ recruited him for his smarts with computers and whatnots. But, GJ was curious at why I didn't mutate after the Catalyst thought, all of the others in the Middleton site were."

"Mutated?" Kim asked, now confused.

"I've spend seven to eight month lying unconscious in the hospital, while Middleton had being shut down by the military thoughts after strange attacks were occurring everywhere. Gruesome most of them and then warfare against the Eva as they called them begun and they had cut off the entire city like a giant jail for whatever lives inside of it, to stay there."

"So you can see that what I have become something precious to them and they had studied the creatures for months and never could apply whatever power for better and stronger soldiers for war considering that they were kind of losing control of the situation at Dead Zone which is Middleton's new name."

They had hired a man named Rockwaller a genius in the field," K continued looking up at the window which was showing a red sun as the sun was setting, "He was ambitious and also snobbish and slightly insane. But they couldn't make any progress thought that is until they heard of me developing my powers."

_Flashback_

_Thirteen year old Kim Possible was seating in the room alone with her reddish white hair covering her eyes. The strange men had come for her one night and had kidnapped her. Now she was sure that Shego and her brothers would find her considering they were super heroes and the heroes always won over the bad guys at least that are what she knew of them._

_The man had take a sample of her blood saying that it was to cure whatever what was happening to her and from two weeks before she had heard from Shego that it was something similar to the Go Powers was growing within her and to tell the truth, Kim didn't know what was going on._

_**GJ Main Lab**_

"_Amazing," Dr. Rockwaller said as he continued to look at the blood sample he had taken from the small girl._

_This was the most beautiful string of DNA he had ever seen in his life. He was a Biochemist an also he was quite familiar with how DNAs are supposed to look like but the blood sample he was observing just threw everything out of the window. Number of endless of possibilities started to rise within thinking of how he could just advance the human race into evolution and the Gods had send the jewel of this possibility into his lap with the mutation found in this girl's blood._

_What can a man do with this beautiful piece of DNA…_

_The possibilities were endless…_

"_You've called for me Brandt?" the voice of the Head of GJ, Will Du asked._

"_This girl is the Key for human evolution my dear Du," Dr. Rockwaller said, his voice shaking with glee, "The blood sample from that girl didn't only adapt to the radiation from the Silver Trigger Comet but also bounded with it as if she had grew up with the thing in her blood."_

"_So with her we could control the Dead Zone site?" Will Du asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Rockwaller looked at the man his eyes showing a slight hint of insanity, "Not only control the site but also bound them to do our binding since they all share the same kind of radiation from the Comet. That girl in there could be their Queen."_

"_Are you talking of like a Beehive?"_

"_It's similar and since Kim Possible is the only person in this entire planet that had not only survive the Catalyst but also, share the same radiation as them and didn't mutate into Evas. She is our ace in the hole."_

"_We have found our Salvation."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"But then, days passed and weeks and months," K said, lowering her head, "They never come and I was left alone again and falling backward into depression again. They treated me like a treasure and some of them even gave me look of pity. Strangely enough, I ignored everyone fading from reality and my mind started to whisper to me, telling me to kill, to destroy."

Kim was now looking at her with horror.

"At first I thought I was crazy," K said, chuckling at her counterpart face, "I wanted to block them out but no matter what I did, I couldn't. I started to scream at whoever was whispering to me to go away, but it become more persistent and it was like hearing a stupid song that you don't want to remember but it keep repeating itself, repeat itself, repeat itself like a never ending mantra, and in the end I snapped."

"You went insane…"

"Not insane," K said, "I simply got angry at the voice and at everything that had happened to me and all of that followed, and my powers were awakened because of that… awaken to their full potential."

_Flashback_

_The explosion was deafening in the deadly silence of the GJ Laboratory Headquarters. The alarms blared to life as security guards ran toward the holding room into which they knew the girl called Kim Possible was being kept but what they came across was far from a girl._

_The person in front of them was still smaller than them and the two luminous silver eyes that were glaring at them chilled them to the bones. The girl's hair was flying around her, now whiter than snow as her entire body seemed to be covered in silver like substance similar to liquid._

"_Subdue her at all cost," the voice of Will Du crackled in their ears, "Do not let to subject escape."_

_They fired their taser at the girl but they had no effect as they landed on the girl's body but she didn't even move, nor blink as thousand of volts were being sent into her body. But she grabbed the taser line and all of the men that had fired were now shaking and falling as if they were tased themselves._

_The others seeing this phenomenon fired their guns at the silver child, but the bullets were flying off as they touched her metallic looking skin, ricocheting into the walls and sometime back at the gunmen who had fallen down after being hit by their own bullets._

_The silver girl then raised her hands and fired a large silvery white blast at the attackers and it destroyed the entire hallways and other areas leaving a giant hole in the wall which she walked out off, meeting the armed men of GJ's troops forces and the helicopters that were flying overhead._

"_Target in view," one gunman said with his rifle pointing at the silver girl._

"_Capture it at all cost," Will Du said, as he walked toward, "Whatever you do take it in ALIVE."_

"_Roger that sir," the Head of the troops, Steve Barkin said, "You heard him boys."_

_The silver girl was looking at them without any emotion in her eyes and her eyes turned skywards and slightly crouched as if ready to take a jump but the people started to fire at will against her, annoying her as the small metallic thing that was blasted away the moment they made contact with her skin._

_She fired two blast at them, one for each hands and destroyed two of the nearest cars and also raised her hand and a long silver like light appeared from her hand extending upward and then she slammed it down on the ground creating a large crevasse as the earth split into two in front of her. The men were yelling fall back as they retreated from the dangerous silver girl._

_Now with the annoying pests gone, the silver girl crouched and took a jump, leaving a crater on the ground from where she took off and continued skyward flying vertically upward and abruptly changed direction vanishing so fast that all they saw was a silver flash similar to lightning._

_From the GJ Control Room, Dr. Rockwaller had watched the entire thing with wide eyes._

"_Such beauty, imagine what one could do with such power," he murmured to himself as he gripped the tube of blood in his lab coat pocket._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Next thing I remember was waking up in an abandoned building somewhere in Japan," K said, "which is why I hate this Comet's power, and since I couldn't hear the voice anymore."

She was now looking at the darkened sky outside with some of the streetlights which were on.

"I'm sorry," Kim said.

"Nothing you could have done Hero," K said sighing.

Kim didn't know what to say to the girl. It was hard enough that she had told her this much, and now she couldn't believe that GJ could do such a thing to a small girl, and even with herself considering to be good guy, she wasn't too sure they were the good guys anymore. She shook her head at the thought.

Even if the GJ in K's Universe was like that, it doesn't mean that the GJ in hers would be the same. But what did she really know about the organization really, other than they are her allies in some fights and from what she could gather from K's explanation, GJ didn't act the way she thought they would act.

A nurse entered the room and noticed the two nearly identical girls in the room and said, "Sorry but visiting hours are over."

Kim nodded as her counterpart copied her. The two walked out of the room into the corridor which was empty and considering it was nearly eight o' clock. As the two walked down the corridor K put her hood up again, hiding the white hair.

"You want a ride home?" K asked.

"You've got a car?"

"Got a bike," K answered simply.

Kim nodded and the two left the hospital.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait.**

ELEVEN

**Undisclosed Location**

The jet landed on the ground in what was a deserted landscape as Bonnie continues to scrutinize the surrounding with somewhat a bemused expression. Turning her attention back toward Shego, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's there," Shego said standing up and getting ready to debark.

Bonnie followed her and the tall and silent Jericho followed the two girls, his eyes seemingly searching for any kind of threat. The trio walked toward the small penthouse that was conveniently placed there.

"I assume that the base is underground," Bonnie reasoned.

"Yep," Shego answered, "It's my old hideout when I first left Team Go. I've got others all around the world."

"So it seems,"

Ignoring her companion clipped tone; Shego approached the penthouse and opened the large garage door.

Inside where two green and black vehicles marking Shego's colors. The first was a Mustang with large wheels and the inside was black while the other was a much classier Lamborghini which was black with green strips on the side of the doors and also with the same mix of color on the inside.

"Nice cars,"

"Thanks," Shego said as searched the back shelves for something, muttering under her breath about not finding it.

Bonnie took a look around the garage, and could see that the place was gathering dust in the tools that were gathered here was rusting away. The light musk smell didn't seat to well with her nose which was more potent than a normal person, making the smell twice as strong for her than a normal person.

Coughing a little, Bonnie looked at the green skinned woman across her with her hand aching to pull out a knife and stab her in the back right there. Shego and her team had caused her a lot of draw back in her own Universe, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle that is until a certain silver haired bitch decided to join the party, exposing footage that Bonnie and her father were sure had been destroyed causing Rockwaller Inc to shut down and go out of business all over the world.

Bonnie's hand was now fingering the butt of a knife that was in her coat, feeling her old rage and hatred seeping through her being. She was humiliated worldwide and with her father in jail, she was reduced to the lowest in the classes and had being under house arrest for a year until she found her father's old notes from the works he had done for GJ and she had learn the truth about Silver Trigger, a.k.a. Kim Possible…

"Haha, got it."

The voice brought her out of her thoughts turning toward the green skinned woman, narrowing her already crimson eyes from behind her lenses.

The wall at the back had opened showing an elevator and Shego was coughing a little from the number of dust that the moving wall had raised.

"Damn, being neglecting this place more than I thought," she said still coughing.

"Let's go down then," Bonnie said moving toward the elevator followed by Jericho.

Shego nodded and joined them before pressing a large button.

After a few moments, they have arrived to a large and spacious area and Bonnie could see the area clearly as she took off her sunglasses and looking around, examining the area. It was well build and also the smell of being unused was strong there also.

She set off briskly down a corridor and arrived at the lab. It was slightly older than the up to date computer but it was well enough to work with.

"Well, we have a slight renovation to do," Bonnie said, "and hire some Hench mans, to take care of the place, me I'll be taking care of the lab."

She pulled out a phone and dialed numbers on it.

"Who are you…?"

Bonnie silenced her by raising a finger at her and hears a voice in the other line, "_Who is this?"_

"It's me Gemini," Bonnie said, her voice now a chilling cold, "I presume you'll be delivering the proper equipments to me."

"_Miss Bloody Rose," _Gemini said, and there was a slight fear in his voice, "_I…I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after our meeting…"_

"Are you backing out of our deal Gemini?" Bonnie asked lightly and once again Shego felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up at the unveiled threat in those words.

"_N…No," _Gemini said, swallowing heavily.

"Then about our agreement?"

"_Yes, just send me the address I'll have them for you by tomorrow at the earliest," _the man said.

Bonnie got the address from Shego and gave him the instructions as to find the place, "…Now, Mr. Gemini makes sure that nothing is forgotten or else, my pets will be visiting you very soon."

"_Yes Miss,"_

With that Bonnie hung up the phone and said, "Now Shego, you'll want a job no,"

"Yes," the green woman said, frowning.

"I will want you to steal something for me,"

"What?"

"I want you to steal the codes leading into the WEE website control," Bonnie said simply.

Shego's eyes widened, "The Codes exist?"

"Yes," Bonnie said turning her attention at the phone, "While I was at Gemini, I did some research on his main computer. It seems that the fool had it somewhere in a London vault."

"But if you get the Code…"

"I will control the WEE," Bonnie said, with a slight smirk.

"Are you going to overthrown Gemini then?"

"I've told you of my goals already Shego," Bonnie said, putting the phone back into her pocket, her red eyes glowing eerily in semi darkened room.

"What's the point in having the code if you're not going against him?" Shego asked, now confused.

"Having the code is just a little insurance that's all," Bonnie said, "you can go now, and be back by two days or less."

Shego nodded, still confused about the entire thing, and started to walk out but stopped and turned around, "How did you meet Gemini anyway?"

"Where do you think I've got the Jet?" Bonnie asked with an amused tone.

"Oh,"

Shego didn't say anything else before disappearing in the elevator and was going up again. Bonnie turned toward Jericho and said, "Now let's get this place ready, we have much work to do."

* * *

**Middleton-Residential area**

K was now rolling the bike down a road that she believes that she would have gone down again. With her red haired counterpart seating behind her who was leaning against her back, she was starting to wonder if she can even make it back to the house. Looking at her surroundings, she saw the familiarity of the surrounding from her younger years.

"Never thought I'll come back here again," she murmured to herself.

"Mm…you say something?"

She looked at her passenger and said, "just talking to myself."

She came to a stop in front of a familiar looking house and she could see the lights were on and from the car in the driveway; a parent was here mostly her dad considering she saw her mother on the way out of the hospital.

"Seems like your dad is home," she told the redhead.

"Yeah," Kim said dismounting the bike.

At that, the front door of the house opened and James Possible stepped out, a curious look in his eyes as he watched the two. He had this 'scary dad' look on his face, as he simply stood there silently, possibly waiting for an explanation.

"Hey Dad," Kim said sheepishly.

"Kimmie-cub," he said nodding at his daughter, before turning his attention back toward the silver haired girl on the bike, which seated silently observing them.

"Are you after my daughter in any way?" he asked bluntly.

"Daaad," Kim said outraged.

K let out a laugh at that and said, "I'm a girl Mr. Possible, just gave her a ride home."

"Good," he said, "So where were you Kim?"

"At the hospital, got into an accident in Middleton," Kim said and she turned toward the girl, "You're coming in?"

K froze at the question and after a few minutes said, "I don't want to impose…"

But Kim didn't let her finish and said, "Don't worry you won't be imposing anyone, right Dad."

James Possible was broken out of his thoughts of how could the strange girl look so similar to her daughter and why did she seemed familiar for some reason.

"If she wants, sure," he said, before walking back inside.

As soon as he was gone, K turned toward the girl, "Are you _insane_? I'm a wanted criminal in this world because of GJ and those strange Universal police guys are also after me and they can track me from basically anywhere and I won't be too surprised if they are watching the house right now."

Kim frowned a little, "Now that I think about it, that Tyler guy seemed like he would do something like that…"

That was all the answer K needed before starting the bike again, but the teen hero stopped her from moving anywhere else, "You still aren't done telling me about yourself you know."

K looked at those green eyes which for some odd reason seemed to be larger than normal…

"GAAAh, what the hell wrong with your face?" she said turning away.

"And if they were here, they would have attacked us just like back at the museum," Kim said, not letting her move an inch.

K made the mistake of looking at the redhead again only for her defenses to be crumbled by the strange almost owl wide eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay, just stop _that,"_

The look was gone.

Kim smiled at her grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her into the house, and K followed almost reluctantly, wondering if she was making a mistake.

They entered the place and almost instantly, Kim dodged out of the way, pulling K down with her as two small rockets flew over them.

"What the hell…?" K started looking at the rockets, crashing into the grass.

"TWEEBS," Kim yelled.

"Sorry," two small voices said from the kitchen.

Standing up, Kim sighed, "Those are the twins."

K turned toward her, with a look similar to shock, "The twins were born in this Universe!"

Kim nodded, looking at the girl carefully for any kind of reaction but only get a shudder and a look similar to fear and also anxiousness.

"Can…can I see them?" K said in a small voice.

Kim smiled, nodding and lead the way into the small kitchen were two twin boys were talking about fixing the small fault that was done to the rocket they had send up. K simply stood in the doorway watching them converse like nothing was wrong brought a smile on her lips and she can imagine how her life could have been, if the Silver Trigger comet didn't hit. This Universe she had landed into showed her what could have been in her life without the comet.

"Are you alright?" a small voice asked.

Brought out of her reveries, she looked down to one of the twins who was standing right in front of her and looking at her through curious yet intelligent eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine," the other one said, joining his brother.

K shook her head and said, "I will be."

The twins didn't ask her anymore questions as Kim drag her upstairs into her room. The room has only one bed and a Pandaroo toy was in the middle of it. They was a computer on the side with a cabinet and a closet at the far end and with the posters on the walls, it was typically a girl's room.

"This is it," Kim said giving the room a swipe with one arm.

"It's okay," K said and she walked toward the bed looking at the Pandaroo toy, "You've still got a Pandaroo?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "Want something to cuddle at night in my sleep."

K chuckled slightly.

"What is it?"

The hooded girl turned toward her with an almost awe expression on her face, "It's almost frightening, seeing how alike we are. It's like looking into a mirror, seeing your own face and yet, not recognizing it as your own."

Kim looked at her with somewhat an understanding look and said, "Now you feel how I feel."

K raised an eyebrow.

"It's odd isn't it," Kim continued, "we are so different from each other, and yet so alike in many ways, and I don't mean our physical appearance either."

K seemed to be catching on what she was saying and sighed, "I think this is at least how as similar as we can get, and maybe in another Universe, we're as different as black and white."

Kim tried to imagine herself doing something else beside the things she usually do, but she couldn't come up with a straight image in her head. Her companion didn't voice her opinion as she took a glance out of the window, checking the darkness outside.

"So you're going to tell me the rest?" Kim asked; now back to the topic she wanted to discuss.

K didn't answer at first, her attention still outside but after a few moments she continued.

"Japan was different that for sure," she said softly, "That was where Shadow found me and he brought me to an old place where they train ninjas…"

"Yamanouchi?" Kim asked.

K turned toward her with surprise, "You went there?"

Kim nodded, "Ron did to learn to control his Mystical Monkey Power, and we had a exchange student there for a week."

"Yeah, and it's almost like they were expecting me to come…"

_Flashback_

_Groaning and wondering why her entire body was in pain, Kim Possible opened her eyes, and closing it slightly at the sudden brightness of the room she was in…_

Wait a minute…sunlight?

_She suddenly seated, and let out a pained cry from her lips as her aching muscles screamed in process with the sudden movement. Huffing slightly and feeling tired also, she gazed around her surroundings with somewhat an appraising look. The entire place seemed to be made out of wood and a window was open, letting in the white rays of the middle day sunlight. The room was well taken care of and also they had no chair around except a small closet which was slightly ajar. The room overall, had a slight Asian feel to it._

_At that thought, the door was slid open and a young black clad Chinese girl was standing there holding a small cup. The girl looked up toward her and her slanted eyes widened seeing her awake and she let out a small smile before giving her a slight bow._

"_It is great to see you awake," she said with an accent._

_Kim starred at the girl, speechless for a moment before asking, "Where am I?"_

"_You're in Yamanouchi Ninja School," the girl said now getting down, seating in traditional Japanese way._

"_How did I get here?"_

_The girl looked at her, thoughtful, "You don't remember?"_

_Kim tried to think about the night before but fuzzy images and sound of gunfire was the only thing that she could bring up at the moment._

"_It's fuzzy,"_

_The girl nodded and said, "Master Sensei will see you when you're able to walk, he told me to bring you tea."_

_Kim was confused, "But how did he…?"_

"_Know you're going to be awake?" the girl finished with a slight smile._

_Kim nodded._

"_He knows things," the girl said simply before getting to her feet._

_As the girl started to open the door she asked, "I never did get your name?"_

_The young Chinese looked at her and said, "It's Yori, Possible-san."_

_With a slight bow, she walked out sliding the door close behind her._

_Days passed and Yori came in everyday to check on her. It was nice and Kim got a shock learning that she was on the other side of the world and she also learn that a man named Shadow was the one who found her after seeing a silver light of some kind crash-landing in a nearby warehouse._

_Kim had being taken aback finding that she had landed in the other side of the world, which makes her wonder if the Comet had given her power of its own. In the time with Team Go, she was certain that the team didn't have any flying powers, meaning that that power was her own…_

_Lying on the mat, Kim scrunched her face at the thought. How many more of those powers lay hidden just beneath the surface waiting to be released? If she could fly, what else could she do…_

_Sighing, the girl got out of bed and took the ninja clothing that Yori had left her. Sliding into them, K realized that they were a perfect fit, and then walked out barefoot into the hallway. _

_It was empty, and was as clean as the room she had occupied and the wood had a shine in it, showing the reflection of the surrounding. She silently went toward the left and ended at the double door which was giving out toward a large courtyard with a number of people training in combat, and she spied Yori going at it with a young man and from what she could see they were evenly matched._

_The young man had a mask on his face and was somewhat skilled with the sword he was using and Yori was responding by blocking and paring with skills that obviously surpassed the young man, making K wonder if Yori was training the guy in using the sword._

"_It is always good to see a new face even if they come from the sky," a wizened old voice said from beside her._

_If Kim could jump out of her skin, she would have done it right here and there. Taking a shuddering breath to calm her thundering heart, she turned toward the owner of the voice. An old Japanese man dressed in robes with golden design on them was standing right beside her. His moustache was comically long, ending near his stomach and the two black slanted eyes were looking at the students who were practicing._

"_Master Sensei?"_

"_It is an honor to meet you Miss Possible," he said, giving her a slight bow._

"_Er…sure," Kim said awkwardly._

"_You have a great darkness within you Miss Possible," Master Sensei said, "a darkness that is tied to your past, but I believe it was _meant _to happen in a way."_

_Kim glared at the man, "So the thousands of lives that were destroyed meant to happen to?"_

"_All life is precious Miss Possible and it is a great disaster that had altered the fates of everyone in Middleton City, including yours."_

"_I don't believe it," Kim said, "There is no such thing."_

_Master Sensei didn't say anything else for a while as he simply stood there starring at the surroundings with a calming aura around him and he turned around making his way inside the building behind him but he stopped at the doorway and said,_

"_You will be needed in your city soon, but even so defeating this enemy will be only the beginning of what is to follow, but I believe you will be able to rise up to the challenge after all, '_Anything's possible for a Possible_' is it not?"_

_With that he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

K simply stood there as she watched the darkness outside, listening to the silence in the room. Kim was seating in her bed, probably lost in thoughts about what she had told her. K knew that she shouldn't have told her anything, but if she can't even trust herself or a counterpart that was as close to her personality as possible, then she might really loses it.

"And after a while," she continued, not waiting any longer, "Rockwaller's experiment got lose and I went back to gave Team GO a hand, and that's probably when I took in the name Silver Trigger, and no one could have made the connection with Kim Possible, well except for GJ but I blackmailed them into revealing their involvement in the experiments that Rockwaller created and since then they had left me alone."

"Blackmail!"

"Trust me Kim; you would have done the same thing if it was you."

**and this is it folk, for now. don't worry. i'll update in two.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter of the saga. hope you enjoying it so far, cause it's going to get real messy soon.**

TWELVE

**Load Residence**

Wade was typing on his computer at a speed of professional. He was checking Kim's website for possible mission at least until one popped in right now about a London Vault Break-in.

Wade frowned as he typed the name of the vault and was shocked to learn the most well guarded vault in the world had a break-in. Knowing a few who could do something like this, he quickly called Kim on his Kimmicator.

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP.

The noise startled the two girls from their stupors as Kim pulled out the small blue Kimmicator and said, "What's the sitch?"

"_Hey Kim," _Wade said, "_Just got a hit on your website. Break-in in a London Vault, and it seems that whoever did it might be seriously skilled."_

"Why?"

"_Because this Vault is the most protected one in the entire world," _Wade said, "_They've got deposit from Presidents, movie stars, Companies, you name it."_

"Ride?"

"_On its way and since Ron's not there, why don't you take K with you since she is already with you?" _Wade asked.

"How did you…"

"_Well, I tracked her down and she is in your house," _Wade said with a slight smirk, "_she got a_ _Kimmicator okay_?" he said, noticing the questioning look on Kim's face.

"I'm not," K said.

"What?" Both Kim and Wade said at the same time.

"Being a hero, saving the world that your job not mines," K said as she walked away, "and if I'm correct, whoever did this already long gone by the time you get to the place."

Kim looked at the girl, shocked to hear the girl say such thing even if she was right.

"_Something's wrong Kim?" _asked Wade.

"I'm going in alone then," Kim said, sighing.

K was already downstairs by the time Kim was done getting dressed in her mission outfit and they both left the house as Kim got to go with her ride to London, K just got on her bike and drove down the road, making the decision of going to Downtown Middleton to check the surrounding for clues on about why the creature had appeared, and since she didn't have a good look at it, the news had talked about it for the better part of the rest of the day, and K knew that the thing was familiar but can't seems to recall at to where she had seen it before…

WHAM

The car had come out of the darkness crashing against her motorcycle making her slam on the front glass, creating spider cracks on it. The car had come to an abrupt stop making her roll down in the road, coming to a stop on her back feeling something warm growing on the side of her head.

Feeling pain in her waist and seeing black spots in her vision, she noticed the two shapes towering over her and one of them was smaller than the other… maybe a woman…

"…her," the woman was saying.

"Take…to HQ," the man said the voice familiar.

That was the last thing that K remembered before passing out.

* * *

**London Vault-Sometime in the following morning**

"None of your security guards got a good look at the thief?" Kim Possible asked the Manager of the Vault.

"They got knock-out by whoever broke into the Vault," the Manager, Stand Brown said, "but one of them said that the only thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a flash of green."

That got Kim attention.

"Was it a woman?" she asked.

"None of them specified anything," Mr. Brown said, "Why is that?"

"I know a thief but she is supposed to be in jail," Kim said pulling out her Kimmicator, "Wade, can you get a video feed from the camera about last night."

"_This will take a few minutes Kim," _Wade told her.

"Thanks, and who was the owner of the vault?" Kim asked Mr. Brown.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Miss Possible," Mr. Brown said in typical British way, "our customer services forbid us to tell you, I hope you understand."

Kim nodded at the man and walked back to her ride and said to her Kimmicator, "Wade,"

"_I'm done with the security cameras," _the boy genius said.

The image showed a man standing there in a guard outfits in the same position she was in right now and saw a very familiar figure take the man down with a knock-out hit from behind.

"Shego is out of jail," she said shaking her head, "meaning this is Drakken _again."_

"_But my sources from the GJ files told me that Drakken is still locked-up," _Wade said, puzzlement in his voice.

Kim frowned, "If Drakken is looked up…then who is Shego's working for?"

"_No idea, but the video from her break-out shows two mysterious people," _Wade said, "_and none of the two matches any criminals we have in the database, thought one of them give an 80 percent match with your school rival Bonnie Rockwaller."_

"That's impossible," Kim said, shocked watching the boy genius.

"_Facts don't lie Kim," _Wade said.

Suddenly Kim remembered K saying something about the Rockwaller in her universe doing experiments in her Universe and the strange disturbance yesterday with the giant thing that she had saw that day.

"Could it be...?" she said slowly.

"_What is it Kim?" _Wade asked.

"I have a hunch but I might be wrong," Kim said, "Hey, can you track K for me?"

"_Hold on."_

After a few minutes Wade frowned, "_Well, that's odd."_

"What is?" Kim asked, feeling dread all of a sudden.

"_I can't track her anywhere," _Wade said, "_Unless she destroyed the Kimmicator or something happened after she left your house last night."_

Kim knew instantly who could be responsible for the sudden attack.

"They've got her," she said, clenching her fists.

"_Kim?"_

"Those Universe guys got to her," Kim said, "and if they did, she may not be in this Universe anymore."

"_Then what do you want to do?"_

"I'm heading home," Kim said sighing, "and I want an update of all history that the vault 713 had."

"_On it," _Wade said and he winked out.

Kim sighed and said, "This sitch is so the drama."

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

Shego entered the lair and was amazed at the number of changes they were around with the new furniture they had around and she continued until she came into a lab and found her new, well whoever she was, typing rapidly on the computer in front of her and her glasses were on the counter beside her.

"Where is the Hulk?" she asked, referring to the silent Jericho's absence.

"He is installing the security camera around," Bonnie answered without looking back, "You're back with what I asked."

"Yep," Shego said, looking at the small black book in her hand, "can't believe this little black book got everything you need to know about WEE."

Bonnie hand was out waiting for the little book and Shego gave it to her. She opened it looking at the information inside smiling as she did so.

"Perfect."

"What is?"

Bonnie turned and looked at her companion, waving the little book in front of her face, "My dear, it's time to start the first phase in our plan, and I've written the code for CELL and with this new equipment from our dear Gemini, I will be able to create hundreds of the new substance and I'll be needing a few lab rats."

As she said that a doorway opened and Jericho walked in pulling on what look like ten peoples dressed in rags and were confused at what they were doing here.

"What are you…"

Taking a small container, Bonnie approached putting on her glasses to hide her unnatural eyes from them and said, "Welcome to my humble adobe and in a few moments you will all be receiving a shot of a new project held by the government and you all were chosen because you were proven worthy of testing it."

She opened it and showed small pills filled with what looked like some kind of gold liquid.

"Take one and eat it," she said, "and I want to thank you for taking place in a scientific breakthrough."

"Are you sure this is safe?" a man asked.

Bonnie looked at the man with no emotion on her face and said, "It is harmless to animals if that's what you're asking, although it's never been tested on human so you all very lucky."

At that Shego raised an eyebrow, knowing somehow luck is the last thing on Bonnie's mind.

Grumbling, the peoples took the piles and swallowed them. Bonnie simply stood there waiting for a reaction and soon enough some of them started to fall on the floor convulsing as if getting into a heart attack and a red haired man started to vomit blood on the ground.

"Kill the redhead," Bonnie said coldly.

Jericho simply took the man by the head and crushed it as if it was made of cardboard. The other sevens skins were turning grayish as their eyes started to widen and their teeth started to resembles shark's. Shego was simply starring in shock at the scene taking place in front of her, her skin seemed to be paler than normal, while Bonnie simply watched them transform until they were all deformed and looking more _alien_-likes than humans.

"Bow to me," Bonnie whispered her voice like a breath of cold air.

To Shego's shock, the deformed creatures all lowered their heads at her feet while Bonnie simply smirked as a truly evil look settled on her features.

"Rise Evas, and serve your Queen,"

Animals like screams and yells echoed through the entire room and Bonnie looked at her green skinned companion,

"Watch Shego, a new world order will rise, and I will be the ruler," said the black clad girl as her red eyes flashed behind the lenses, "and no one will be able to stand in our way."

"Except Kim Possible," Shego mumbled still looking at the Evas.

"Ah, yes," Bonnie grinned, "I knew I was forgetting something important and this is where we need dear Drew, and liberating him from prison is your second job."

"And then?" Shego asked.

"And then, she will come to us of her own will," Bonnie grinned, "but not yet, I need more test subjects and more Evas. Jericho, how about we start taking a closer look to our President's agenda."

Jericho nodded and left the room. Bonnie then turned around, taking off the sunglasses and make her way back toward her lab which was showing the CELL substance in vials and Shego can see about hundred of them, lined up.

"How we are going to get close to the President to give him a shot of this anyway?" Shego asked.

"I have a few ideas but I need more testing," Bonnie said, "but meanwhile, you can go liberate Drew from jail and bring him here, I need to have a little heart-to-heart with him."

Shego nodded, and walked out of the room.

Bonnie looked back at the closed door, and narrowed her red eyes a little.

_Your time is coming Shego, and it will be so _sweet, she thought as a small smirk grew in her face.

* * *

**Middleton High School later that day**

"KP," a familiar voice yelled.

Kim turned around from her locker to see Ron coming toward her with some bandages on the side of his face, but the large grin on his face was all Ron. He was dressed in his usual red shirt with baggy brown pants.

"Ron," she said, giving him a hug, "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Just this morning," he said, grinning, "the doc said that I was well enough to get out of the horror that is hospital. Heard you visited yesterday?"

"Yeah, I spend the entire afternoon there thought," Kim said smiling, "I'm so glad you weren't hurt, you have no idea how I've felt…"

"KP, it wasn't your fault," Ron said with a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Say, what happened after I passed out?"

Kim filled him on everything that had happened since the apparition of the strange lizard creature things and they were both walking toward Mr. Barkin class.

"So, that girl who looks a lot like you is you from another Universe who's got power similar to the Go Team and is being chased by some Universal police guys and you've lost contact with her yesterday night?"

"That pretty sums it up," Kim nodded.

"That's messed up KP," Ron sighed.

"Say the guy who've got superpowers from a Mystical Monkey artifact?" Kim said, with a raised eyebrow.

Ron grinned and raised his hand, "Okay, you've got me, but you don't have any idea of where she could be?"

"Nope," Kim sighed, "and I think there is a Bonnie from her Universe in _our _Universe."

"Huh?"

Kim slapped her forehead, "Ron…"

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP.

She pulled her out her Kimmicator, "Tell me some good news Wade?"

"_And good news I've got Kim," _Wade said, "_You know that vault 713 is owned by no other than Gemini WEE, Head Director."_

"Why Shego would be stealing from another villain?" Kim wondered.

"_That got me stumped as well until I've found a little piece of info about the content of the vault," _Wade said showing them an image of a small book.

"A book," Ron yelled out.

"Book," Rufus said, nodding.

"_Not just any book," _Wade said, "_This book is like a master key in the WEE. Anyone who possesses it automatically control WEE."_

Kim's eyes widened.

"Control it like a new boss or something?"

"_Something like that," _Wade said.

"If such thing exists," Kim said, slowly, "isn't it the Head Director who should only know of its existence."

"_Should be but somehow Shego and whoever she is working for now know of it and they had stolen it," _Wade said, "_I hate to think about what they have in mind with the power that WEE had in it."_

"So do I," Kim said, thinking that the chaos that it would cause would be worldwide similar to the El Diablo incident.

"This isn't good, is it?" Ron asked feeling the uneasiness around the other two.

"Not good, not good," Rufus said, shaking his head from side to side.

**WEE HQ**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAD BEEN STOLEN," an angry voice boomed.

Gemini was fuming as he watched the British man in front of him tremble. He had chosen the London vault that was the safest way to hide the Code Book. Stand Brown swallowed heavily seeing the anger coming from his boss.

"I…I don't know how it happened sir," he said, "It was…was under the greatest surveillance that the world had to offer."

"Maybe not so great if it had been stolen _Brown_," Gemini growled threateningly, "and you're sure you have no idea who has done it?"

"We…We did caught the thief on the tape sir," Brown said.

"Play it," Gemini ordered.

He watched the tape and was even angrier seeing the familiar figure.

"Off course," he murmured, "who else had the guts of breaking and entering a place as secures as the Vault without being noticed…but what baffle me, how did she know of the Book?"

He dismissed Brown and started to think on the matter. It was impossible for Shego to know the existence of the Book. Sure they had been rumors of the legendary Code that control the entire company but most people believed that it was only a myth and Gemini supported the rumors as most should believe it to be.

But how did that green skinned bitch knew the truth?

The entire thing was giving him a very bad headache.

Beep-Beep.

He opened his eyes looking at his computer screen to see that he had an incoming video call from an unknown number. Frowning, he responded and the figure appeared the red eyes of the woman he know as Bloody Rose was watching him with a small smirk.

"_Hello Gemini," _she said, "_Lost anything lately?"_

"Miss Bloody Rose," he said, "So you're the one who knew of the Book."

"_Seems you're not much of an idiot as I believed," _the woman grinned, "_but don't worry. The Code Book is in a very safe location at the moment."_

With that she showed him the small black book.

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" he asked, horrified.

"_I do Gemini. I do very much," _she smirked, "_but count yourself lucky that you're not on my target list. But to be profound, I will be taking over things from here, but no worry, I won't cause trouble…much."_

"Miss Bloody Rose…" Gemini started.

"_The Anarchy will began," _Bloody Rose said as she take a sniff from a red rose in between her fingers, "_Just seat back and enjoy the ride Director."_

With that the image winked out.

Feelings returned to Gemini's body as he heave back against the chair, seemingly exhausted.

_Just what the in the seven hells is she planning, _he thought to himself, wondering how the world could create such a dangerous woman.

**Unknown Location**

K groaned as her eyes started to open…

**Here is end my friend for now. i'll like to make an announcement about the Silver Trigger soundtrack that i've posted on my profile with the link to my Youtube channel so that you can enjoy the sounds that i have choosen for them. Check it out and comment. I've taken tracks from various sources that match the character as i see best. you can comment about it in your reviews and all. **

**That is all for now.**

**Jacques0 out.**

Next time on Kim Possible Silver Trigger.

"_In every universe, there is one Kim Possible that always does the impossible," _TIM said, "_no matter how small, nor meaningless, she is the one that the world relies on in dark times. The El Diablo incident in U&_52, _Kim Possible rose to the challenge and saved the world. In another one, she stopped a terrorist attack with cheer skill and wits. Each Kim Possible have a destiny in front of them, yours was given to you but at a great price."_

K is faced with a choice...a destiny that is tied to the name Possible.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello guys welcome hope you enjoy this.**

THIRTEEN

K's eyes adjusted to the lights that were in the room she was in as she looked around. It was a well look after room with a metal chair and a door in the corner. They walls were white and large made out of metal as she touched it, probably titanium alloy.

She then, seated up feeling a slight pain in her guts area but the wound was healed living angry red skin from underneath her clothes. Getting on her feet, she gave the room a last sweep before spotting a camera on the top corner of the door pointed directly at her, and judging from the blinking red light on top of it, it was filming her.

_Just where the hell am I, _K thought as she approached the door and tried the handle but it was locked. Sighing, she used the strength she got from Hego and pushed the door back, which groaned underneath the pressure and was bending under her hands…

"_You don't want to do that Miss Possible," _a distorted voice said.

K looked around in shock at the room which was visually empty and frowned slightly at it. She stepped back from the door and looked back at the camera which was following her movement.

"Where am I?" she asked toward the camera.

"_I'm sorry but I cannot disclose the location," _the voice answered again, "_even thought we are glad that you have returned our artifact back to us."_

K was puzzled, "What artifact?"

"_The Universal Watch," _the voice said, "_even thought, we are curious as to why you haven't used it yet?"_

K checked her wrist and noticed that the strange watch was missing. She hadn't even noticed the weight absence there, meaning that whoever had got to her must be those Universal guys and wherever she was, she was in their base of operations, wherever that is.

"You know, it's hard to talk to someone when I don't even know what they look like," she said, "How about a face-to-face?"

"_This would seem appropriate," _the distorted voice said.

At that a blue light came from the lenses of the camera as a bluish figure appeared right in front of the silver eyed girl, making her stepped back a little. The figure then started to take features, showing a man with light brown hair with a once piece clothing on him and on his chest was the Omega symbol that K had seen on the back of the watch. But the thing that made K froze was the shape that the figure had taken and the familiar face that she was looking at.

"Dad," she whispered.

She was looking at a bluish replica of her late father, James Possible.

"_I'm an A.I., created by the creator of this organization, and he had modeled me in his image. They call me TIM."_

_

* * *

_

KIM POSSIBLE UNIVERSE

Drakken was just liberated from prison by Shego of course thought his assistant was quieter than normal, and seemed to be out of it as she simply starred into space most of the time. Drakken knew that Shego usually sharpen her nails when she is not doing anything, or maybe read one of the magazine that she had usually had or telling him off.

But no reaction at all?

It surprised and terrified him at the same time.

So, here he was seating beside the said green skinned woman whom was flying the jet, whom he was sure was WEE design, flying in the darkened sky and he was sending sneaking glances at her with fear and curiosity.

"What?"

The single word made him jump in his chair in fright and instinctively over his head to parry one of her fiery plasma blast that would usually leave a hole in his clothes…

_ What am I doing?_

He composed himself and looked toward his employee again and asked, "What what?"

"Dr. D., you've been starring at me for the past twenty minutes," Shego sighed, "if you had something to ask me, ask it already."

"A…ask you something?" Drakken said, acting nonchalant, "What makes you think I want to ask you something?"

Shego glared at him, making him swallow heavily in fear.

"Um…Shego, is there something going on with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the green skinned thief snapped.

Drakken hid behind his chair, to escape the woman's wrath, "Not that I enjoy the quiet moments between us Shego, believe me I do, but you've been…quiet and well, more out of it than usual."

Shego sighed a little, "Sorry Doc, I'm just feeling out of it,"

Drakken's eyes widened.

_Did Shego just apologize? Is the world coming to an end?_

He played with his small fingers a little letting an awkward silence settled in between them.

"So…" Drakken started, "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Shego snapped angrily again.

"But Shego, we're supposed to be an evil family," Drakken said, putting both hands in the air.

At the word 'evil' Shego shuddered slightly as Bonnie's words flashed into her mind…

_You don't have what it takes to be evil._

"Are we really?" Shego murmured.

Drakken had caught the small phrase and his eyes narrowed a little, "Shego, what happened to you?"

Shego's hand gripped harder on the craft wheels.

"I don't know Dr. D."

Drakken scratched the back of his head at this. Something wasn't right around here. Shego usually made small sarcastic comments at almost everything he said, usually making him blue in the head, well more blue than he already was, but seeing Shego in front of him right now, similar to someone who had just faced a cold hard truth.

Then, something else came into his attention,

"Um, Shego the lair is the other way around?" he said.

"I know."

"Then, where are we going?" Drakken asked.

"Someone wants to meet up with you," Shego said.

Drakken racked his brain for possible peoples that would send tell his employee to do something and her actually doing it left him with few peoples on the list, if anyone at all.

"Someone we know?" he asked.

"No," Shego said, her voice filled with contempt, "but she seemed to know us _really well_."

"Curious," Drakken said, "a she eh. Is she going to take over the world?"

"Not the world," Shego said, "the government is her target."

"Gov…Government?" Drakken spluttered, "As in the United States Government."

"Doy, how many governments you know that control this country?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah right," Drakken said, "But, does she thinks she is able to do it?"

"We'll know soon enough," Shego murmured.

"I'm sure I'll be interested in what she has to says," Drakken said, leaning back against his chair.

Shego looked at the her boss with a look that told him he just said the wrong thing, which makes Drakken worries even more about meeting the mysterious woman that had throughout changed Shego's demeanor.

And that terrifies him more than anything.

A few hours later, the craft landed in a deserted terrain which had a large house and they entered through the garage and down the secret elevator and they finally arrived in the wide lair which was now well light and Shego noticed the hulking form of Jericho pushing a large crate filled with golden vials into containers which Shego noticed were filled with beer bottles. She simply watched it, wondering what the hell Bonnie was planning but she couldn't think of anything else right now and Drakken was also curiously looking at the crate.

"Where is she?"

Jericho simply pointed down the hallway and said, "Gun's room."

Shego nodded and both she and Drakken walked down the said hallway toward the last room down and as they passed the Laboratory door an ungodly screech echoed from within the room, making Drakken run to hide behind Shego.

"_What…was that?" _he whispered.

"God, if I know," Shego said, looking at the door but continued on and as she neared her destination she can hear the sound of gunfire.

The door slid open as they approached and they saw a woman standing there, with her back at them, holding what look like a sniper rifle in her arms with the muzzle smoking.

"You're late," she said.

"Took a little longer than usual to freed him," Shego answered, giving Drakken a glance.

"Well at least you got him here," Bonnie said turning toward them, her sunglasses on.

She approached the blue man and hold out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Drew Lipsky, I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

Drakken gave Shego a look and shake the outstretched hand, "Er…sure, but the name's Drakken now."

Bonnie gave him a small grin and said, "I believe we all have a common enemy _Drakken,_ and I want you to take care of her while I advance forward with my plans."

"Thoughts I'm curious," Drakken said, "what plans are they? Are they evil?"

Bonnie gave him a bone-chilling smile as two crimson orbs flashed behind the lenses, making Drakken froze for a second before blinking as thought he had imagined the phenomenon.

"What is your definition of evil Drakken?" she asked.

Drakken stared at her for a few minutes and said, "Well, evil is taking over the world and make the entire world bow down toward you."

Bonnie shook her head, "That's not evil at all Drakken, just something that most so-called villain create as a goal to keep the business going. True evil is one that doesn't stop at nothing to reach that goal, no matter how many opponents leaving only a trail of bodies for the people to find, and through fear, that true evil control everyone."

She then put down the sniper on the table with a clang making Drakken jump in surprise again, and she made a 'follow me' at them making them follow her into the main room which had a single large black screen covering the entire wall and she pressed a button.

A number of files showed up, "I've gotten some files from GJ and I've pulled them by Kim Possible's name, and every mission she faced with you two somehow always ended up with your lair getting blown up or her somehow always surviving against a woman whom had power to melt steel with her bare hands. What did you guys to with each others? Call each other by pet names, or slapped each other silly?"

Drakken pulled on the collar of his clothes and also Shego had taken a glance around the room, looking at anywhere but Bonnie. The black clad woman then turned toward them and said, "So, I've come up with the plan of luring the said Kim Possible and have a sparring match with her."

"You…you want to fight _Kim Possible_?" Drakken exclaimed, as if he had misheard, "but not even Shego can defeat her in a full fight one on one."

Bonnie grinned, "She can't keep up with me in a fight. Only one person can actually match me in a battle, thought had run away like a coward. I already have everything set for the coup on the girl."

She typed a couple of keys in and a image of an building appeared, "This is the Lost and Found warehouse of Upperton, I'll be waiting there tomorrow at the latest for her while Shego, do something villainous and brought it to me. Kim Possible won't have any choice but to follow up right into my trap."

"What about the sidekick…what's he called…the buffoon," Drakken suggested.

"She got a partner?" Bonnie said, and smiled, "even better, they might be shown to be a work-out since it's been a while since I've been in a real fight. We start tomorrow at around three."

"Wait a minute," Drakken said, drawing Bonnie's attention, "Since when do you order us around like lackeys?"

Bonnie looked at him, her face blank as two red orbs appeared behind the lenses of her sunglasses and Drakken was starring at back at her in shock.

"Be careful of what you say to me _Drakken," _she said coldly, "I won't hesitate to kill you if you prove to be a…_liability_."

Drakken gave Shego a fugitive glance, but Shego was starring away from them. He turned his attention back at Bonnie who was still looking at him; her face seemed to be set into stone.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Bonnie pulled a rose from her sleeve and whispered, "Call me Bloody Rose."

* * *

**Omega Headquarters**

K was looking at the blue A.I. with wide eyes. She knew her father was a genius in her world but this was more than she imagined. She had to know.

"Who…what was your creator's name?"

"_My creator was called Timothy Possible," _TIM said, "_He was the one that created me as a Watcher of the Universal Stream."_

"The what,"

"_Worlds connected by strings of similarities in an everlasting web of realities," _TIM said, "_connected as they are, every one of them had their own counterparts, connected with each other, sometimes seeing into each other life as dreams."_

K remembers Kim telling her of seeing her in a dream on the day she got into the girl's universe.

"And those flashes are caused by the Stream?"

"_The Stream full function is still unknown to us," _TIM said almost thoughtfully, "_we are still studying it thought it is unpredictable in most cases, but with the Stream function we are able to determine was that it can identify anyone who had traveled through it."_

"Traveled?"

"_Crossing into other Universes," _TIM said, "_we had determines your energy signature even though it is different than the one in the U&52 Cor. 2583."_

"That's how Tyler tracked me down so fast?" K said, "But if he was able to track me so fast…what about the one that crossed in."

"_We had tracked her down but the team was completely destroyed leaving Tyler as the only survivor along with Gabriel Wilson but he died a few hours later from circumstances that are similar to your energy signature."_

"That's not…how could that be?"

"_Someone who shares the same powers as you had crossed in," _TIM said, "_and I've identified her as Bonita Rockwaller, and her current location is unknown at the moment."_

"Dr. Rockwaller's kid?" K said, remembering a young brown haired girl from when she had brought down Rockwaller Inc.

"_Yes," _TIM said, "_and I've calculated that she is the one that unleashed the creature on the streets of Middleton and had killed the team of agents Doc had send after them."_

Then it hit K at where she had seen the strange lizard like creature before. It had been in one of the Rockwaller labs. It was in one of the locked cage and was way smaller than the large lumbering beast that had been walking through the streets.

"I knew I have seen it before," K said whispered softly, "It was one of the experiment in their labs, so she is the one that had crossed over…"

"_She is in possession of a dangerous mutagen," _TIM said, "_and I have gotten a 98 percent chances that she will be using it again soon…if she had done it already."_

"Why are you telling me this?" K asked.

"That is because we are going to need your help," a voice answered.

The door she had tried to rip off was open and Tyler with a brown haired woman, standing in the doorway.

"So what's in it for me?" K asked.

"We let you go into your own Universe with a free past. We usually send you to the Universal Prison" the woman said, "but if you help us, then you'll go free, unless you are to never speak of what you seen or heard here."

"Not like anyone is going to believe me anyway," K said, "but I'll help you. This Universal Prison doesn't sound too welcoming."

The woman smiled, "Believe me, it isn't."

"_Tyler, Doc," _TIM said, giving them a nod, "_Did you bring what was requested?"_

The woman, Doc nodded as she holds out the briefcase she was carrying, "Yeah I've got it made just like you ordered."

A table grew out of the ground and hovered there as Doc put down the case on it.

"I still don't get why you have it made TIM," she said typing in a password on the screen touch pad on the top of the briefcase.

The silver rectangle hissed and whirred as the corner and the top was popped open.

"_This will be yours Miss Possible," _TIM said.

"_What?" _three voices ran out throughout the room.

"_It was my Creator's wish that I gave it to her," _TIM said, "_it was his last request before he passed away."_

Tyler looked a suspiciously at the A.I., "He wanted her to have it? Why?"

The A.I. turned toward him, "_He told me he had a dream one day. A dream of a world descending upon darkness and even the heroes of that world are divided, and he said he saw a young woman with hair as white as snow and luminous eyes that shined like stars and he told me that she would be the one that suffered most, and also be the one who become their beacon of light."_

Director and Tyler turned toward K who was still standing as if slapped; her mouth seemed to have frozen in mid movement. K's mind was going on overdrive as a memory came forth from her time at Yamanouchi and what Master Sensei had told her that day…

""_You have a great darkness within you Miss Possible," Master Sensei said, "a darkness that is tied to your past, but I believe it was _meant _to happen in a way."_

_This is not true, _she thought, _I don't believe it._

"This…I…?"

"_In every universe, there is one Kim Possible that always does the impossible," _TIM said, "_no matter how small, nor meaningless, she is the one that the world relies on in dark times. The El Diablo incident in U&_52, _Kim Possible rose to the challenge and saved the world. In another one, she stopped a terrorist attack with cheer skill and wits. Each Kim Possible have a destiny in front of them, yours was given to you but at a great price."_

K's hands were shaking as she took a shuddering breath and said, "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"_As you wish," _TIM said, "_but we cannot wait for long. We will move out in two days, and Tyler Miss Possible shall be with your team."_

"Er…sure," Tyler said, still not sure about the entire thing "I wonder what my partner going to say about this thought."

"_I've already sent her the update," _TIM said, "_Farewell."_

With that the bluish figure disappeared, and both Director and Tyler left the room leaving K seating down on the bed and the half opened briefcase on the floating table.

**So how was it?**

**Well, i'm proud of myself at how many viewers i have gotten for this story. it's my most popular one so far and with a soundtrack, i think it is the best one yet. if anyone want to listen to the soundtrack, it's on my profile with the link to my youtube page. This story is nearing completion and i wonder if any of you will like a sequel? i'm thinking of many plot lines for it and i don't know yet but i'm considering it.**

**Even thought i wished i've gotten more review for this story and getting more review will encourage me in writing more for you and chapter will get updated faster, since nowadays i have alot of time on my hands. **

**Thanks for reading and see you next time. here is a headup.**

_The teen hero faces Bonnie in a one on one fight and K struggle with her choice of letting go of the past and finally live her life._

_Will the two made it to their goals?_

_and something dark is stirring..._


	15. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

KIM POSSIBLE UNIVERSE

**Following afternoon-After school**

Kim Possible groaned as she walked down the empty hallways of Middleton High School. The cheerleading practice had worn her out and she wished she had a comfortable bed right now to lie down and just sleep till the next day. Approaching her locker in her cheerleading outfit, she opened it and was putting her pom-pom in when the screen of the computer within it was suddenly on and Wade was seating there.

"_Hey Kim," _he said with a grin, "_Rough day?"_

"You have no idea," Kim sighed, "So anything going on I should know about?"

"_Well, it seems Drakken is out of jail," _the boy genius said, "_Shego had freed him yesterday."_

"Yesterday huh," Kim said, "Just what I need a villain who can't stay in jail longer than a month."

"_I heard ya," _Wade grinned, "_So where is Ron?"_

"He is in the boy's locker room getting rid of that Mad Dogs mascot outfit," Kim said.

"_And you didn't wait for him?"_

"I'm waiting here for him," Kim said, "so tell me, any news of my twin?"

"_Twin?" _Wade said now confused before quickly catching up on who Kim was talking about, "_Ooooh, _that_ twin, sorry she is still out of touch."_

"What do you think Wade?"

"_It's a shady business that's going on," _the boy genius said, "_K doesn't seem like the kind of person who would simply disconnect like that. She is too much like you for me to even consider the possibility."_

"I figured that out on my own thanks Wade," Kim said now fully dressed in casual outfit.

"_Wow, just got a hit on the website," _Wade said as he typed on the CPU, "_a bank robbery at Middleton Bank."_

"Bank robbery," Kim repeated, with a raised eyebrow, "that sound a little like a comic book cliché, but a sitch is a sitch."

"Hey KP," Ron said running toward her, "what did I miss?"

"Got a mission Ron," Kim said with a locker close, "a bank robbery."

"Cool," he said and they both left the school in a run.

* * *

**Middleton Bank**

When they arrived the place was empty meaning the bank had already closed and Kim saw that the front door was smashed in. Cautiously, she approached the door and saw a familiar figure, holstering a sack of money on her back.

"Shego," she said, jumping out of her hiding place and into a stance.

The green skinned thief looked toward her with a strange look in her eyes before fleeing the room, leaving Kim puzzled by the strange act.

"What the…?"

"She is running away?" Ron said raising an eyebrow, "That's a new one."

"C'mon," Kim said, "I've got to find out why."

They both followed after her, coming to a stop at the back of the banks where a hovercraft was already flying away. Pulling out her hairdryer, or hook gun, Kim aimed toward the craft and fired. The hook attached itself unto it and was starting to pull at Kim who caught Ron around the waist and yelled, "Hold on,"

With that, they were both pulled into the air by the cord.

They flew over a large amount of time, before they started to descend upon the familiar buildings of Upperton, and Kim let the hook go still holding unto Ron's waist as they both tumbled toward the ground and she pulled on her backpack which transformed into the jetpack which propelled her forward into the air before landing down into the ground.

"That was not cool," Ron said, trying to stand.

Kim was looking toward the building she had seen the hovercraft had landed by. It was an old and rain battered building which was rotting metal turning into a reddish brown color. A sign that was hanging by one tread, told her they were in UPPERTON LOST AND FOUND.

"This doesn't feel right," she said observing the building.

"What?" Ron said.

"First, Shego running away from me," Kim said, "then she leads us straight toward her base of operation without even checking if we were hanging along for the ride. If I didn't know any better, I would say that we are walking into a trap."

"A trap?" Ron said, "Well, we just have to go the other way then,"

"Ron, Shego just rob a bank," Kim said, "we're just going to make her go return it."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Ron sighed, "So what do we do?"

She pulled out her Kimmicator, "Wade, can you give me the blueprints of Upperton's Lost and Found building?"

"_Sure hang on," _Wade replied, "_thought, I'm curious about why you would need it. The place had been out of business for decades."_

"Yeah, well I just saw Shego walk in with a load of cash in a bag," Kim said, "and I can't help but feel I'm walking right into a trap."

"_Trap eh, won't be the first time you've walked into one of those," _Wade said.

"That's true," Kim said.

"_Here are the blueprints," _Wade said, "_good luck."_

An average looking blueprints of the warehouse appeared and it seems to have air vents but if it was as old as she suspected, the thing will collapse under any weight, so it seems the front door will do.

She led the way toward a dusty window and looked through it to see an empty hallway and she used her laser lipstick to cut a way in and landed in the dusty floor as Ron falls flat on his face behind her.

"Ron, stealth," she told him.

"Sorry KP," he said as he stood up, his face covered in dust, and water, "God this place reeks."

"You don't see me complaining," Kim smirked as she walked, looking around alert for any sudden attack that will come toward them, but nothing appeared, nothing came.

"Ok now this sitch is too weird," she murmured looking around, "why Shego would lead me here then if there is nothing?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "maybe to sidetrack you or something?"

"Sidetrack from what?"

Suddenly Ron gasped out loud.

Kim got into a stance, looking around for the attacker or anyone that had caused the sudden alertness of her sidekick but no one was there.

"What's with the gasping?" she asked him.

Ron didn't answer.

Kim advanced toward him and saw that his face was deadly white.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I…I don't know," Ron said, "I just feel extremely scared all of a sudden."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, like I'm prey and a predator is stalking me," Ron answered, his voice small "Does that make sense?"

Kim looked around at the deserted hallway they were in, her green eyes narrowing at everything waiting for the slightest bit of movement.

"K…KP," Ron asked, "T…this place isn't hunted is it?"

"I…I don't know," Kim said looking down the hallway and her eyes grew wide.

A hooded, black clad figure was standing at the end of the hallway.

* * *

**Omega Headquarters**

K was simply starring at the ceiling lost in her memories of everything that had ever happened to her. It was like a watching her entire life flashed before her eyes before she died or something, and thinking about the entire thing that had happened to her made her laugh out loud.

_I…I just can't do this, _she thought, _there is no way I'm that person TIM talked of._

She clutched her hands into fist on her knees, knuckles white. She was still shaking off some of the shock of all that she had heard from the A.I. and also of what Master Sensei had told her, at what seemed months ago almost like he knew that was going to happen.

_Just why all of this is happening? _She thought, _I never ask for this thing. Never asked to have powers, never asked for…anything at all._

K tried to think of what could have happened if she had never came across the comet. This was something that was always on her mind wherever she is up at night thinking of everything that _could _have happened before she had tried to go to the past, and by some twist of fate she had landed in a Universe that was so similar to hers, yet different.

_Almost… like it was _meant _to happen._

K was startled at her sudden discovery, opening her eyes wide at the thought. She had seen her counterpart's life and at how similar everything was to her own world. It was as if this world was the things that _could _have happened if the Comet had never came. It was like a mirror version of her universe, a mirror of her own life in a way that it _could _have been.

Her and Kim had said that they were similar in ways and yet different.

_How can this be even possible, _she thought leaning against the wall, another shook ran through her body.

_Anything's possible for a Possible._

She let a smile grew on her face a little and breathed in and out, as if drawing clear air for the first time in months, years even. Then, her eyes fell on the half opened briefcase that was simply lying there on the table.

_Someone that would become their beacon of light, _she thought.

She stood up then, stretching out a little to move her stiff muscles and then walked toward the case and raised a hand, touching the metal surface to pushed it open, knowing the decision she was about to make would change everything she ever know.

_Every Kim Possible in the numerous Universes had done the impossible; _she thought thinking about the A.I. words, _what's one more?_

But she still wouldn't open the case, stalling as if scared. More scared than she ever was in her entire life. It was funny, seeing that she was frozen over something that she know she can do but things she know she can't do she just jump at the chance.

_I've been doing the impossible longer than I realized, _she thought slightly surprised.

_You've got a noble heart, _Wade had told her when she was leaving her universe; _You would have been a great hero._

Her best friend saw it in her, when she was too blind by her past she somehow forget to live in the present, only thinking about the past, never the future.

_I've been so blind, _she thought, _so blind by my grief that I couldn't let go of them…_

An image of her father and mother appeared in her mind, both of them seemed to be smiling at her as if agreeing with her decision and somehow she can feel the warmth of their bodies standing beside her and K looked down at the case, decision made.

_Don't worry Mom, Dad, I'll make you proud of me, _she thought opening the case fully looking at the content inside.

* * *

KIM POSSIBLE UNIVERSE

**Upperton Lost and Found Building.**

Kim and Ron were both frozen seeing the figure standing there, unmoving and Ron's breathing seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as if he couldn't draw breath.

"Ron, calm down," Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable," the figure said, "I have waited a long time to meet you two."

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

The figure let down her hood and Kim's eyes widened even more.

Bonnie Rockwaller was standing right across them with sunglasses on her eyes smirking at the both of them. Kim looked at her and could see some slight differences from the Bonnie she had seen this afternoon, like the height was a dead giveaway and the hair was longer than Bonnie and one afternoon was not a long time to grew your hair an extra five inches.

"I knew you were predictable Possible," Bonnie said, "but this is just too much...and to think Shego was saying that you weren't coming, and I'm here to test out the rumors I've heard about you mastering twelve styles of kung-fu."

With that Bonnie advanced toward them walking as if she had complete control and Kim charged forward coming with a kick which was blocked. She spun in midair sending another kick but her leg was grabbed and slung sideway into the wall which cracked on contact and Kim slid down on the ground.

"I didn't say I wanted to fight yet, but since you seem _eager_," Bonnie said sending a kick toward the fallen redhead.

Kim retaliated by rolling away and quickly getting to her feet, launching a punch in the process but Bonnie dodged it and went for a tackle but Kim jumped over it, kicking out with her leg, landing one against Bonnie face side making her bend that way, her glasses flying off, but with quick reflexes, she had caught them before they even get farther than an arm length away.

"You managed to land a hit against me," she said, "you are skilled after all. No wonder Shego had a tough time fighting you, even with her Glow."

She had placed her sunglasses back on turning toward the redhead, "So, I'll be fighting using my power."

She suddenly appeared right in front of Kim landing a blow against her guts making the teen hero cry out in shock and pain, sending the girl slamming into the ceiling and landing back down on the ground.

"Hurt doesn't it?" Bonnie said, "even though I'm curious why you weren't shocked of seeing me."

Kim swayed a little as she stood up, "You're not the Bonnie I know because, one Bonnie don't fight she thinks she'll break a nail. Two, she is shorter than you, and three, you're not even from this Universe."

They were a few minutes of silence as Bonnie watched her through her lenses and she said, "Guess you're smarter than you look Possible, but can you fight me in a one-on-one fight?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," Kim said taking a stance.

Bonnie grinned as she leaned to the left taking another stance that Kim was unfamiliar with, but she held her ground her eyes never leaving the dark lenses. Bonnie then charged forward with a kick which was blocked and they were locked in a furious blur of fists and kicks and blocks but neither of them was getting through each other's guard.

"Time to bring things up a little," Bonnie said disappearing from view, leaving Kim momentarily caught off guard and then, a kick landed in her guts sending her flying backward but she flipped in the air lending on her feet, sliding a little.

Barely a second later, was a kick halfway toward her face making her lean backward, the kick smashing a hole into the old wall making the entire hallway tremble. Bonnie let out a roar of anger sending another attacks toward the teen hero who was forced to block and dodge the attacks leaving bruises on her arms and most of them were throbbing painfully as she huffed and blocked each strikes making her wince in pain.

Bonnie let out a yell as she disappeared again, reappearing with a uppercut, but Kim was pulled back by Ron whom had seen that Kim was getting tired and was getting more sloppy and that Bonnie don't seem to be even to be breaking a sweat.

"You wish to die Ronald Stoppable?" she growled.

"R…Ron, w…what are you..d..doing?" Kim said during pants.

"I don't know but she is definitely not a normal person," Ron said, "You know the chills have gotten earlier, well, they are coming from her."

Kim looked at Ron and back at Bonnie again.

"What…?"

"Master Sensei told me that the truth evil will feel like a drop in cold water," Ron continued, "I never imagined it would be like this."

"What are you talking about?" Kim said.

"She…she is evil Kim," Ron said, "She is pure evil with no care or remorse. Worst than Shego or Drakken or any villains we've gone against. She'll kill us for a mere whim."

"So the legends _were_ truth," Bonnie said with amazement in her voice, looking at Ron.

"What are you talking about?"

"The legend of the Mystical Monkey Power," Bonnie said, "and the one who have it will feel pure evil from the ones that are, well Ronald Stoppable, you've just got yourself a place on my target list, right after the President,"

**DUM DUM DUMMMMM. Ron's on the target list? Wonder who else is. Will Kim survive the face off against a enemy like Bonnie? and will K show us what is inside the case? Find out next time on Kim Possible: Silver Trigger.**

**Preview of the next chapter.**

_Bonnie looked toward her, a slight grin on her face._

_"My dear, I'm going to change the world as you know it," she said, "A world where no longer order will be known. I will bring a world of war."_

_"World of war," Kim repeated confused and Ron looked as confused as she was._

_"But it's too late for you Kim," she said, "You and your sidekick will not be here to witness this rebirth, for both of you are going to die."_

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

FIFTEEN

Kim's eyes narrowed at the mention of the President.

"What are you planning?"

Bonnie looked toward her, a slight grin on her face.

"My dear, I'm going to change the world as you know it," she said, "A world where no longer order will be known. I will bring a world of _war."_

"World of war," Kim repeated confused and Ron looked as confused as she was.

"But it's too late for you Kim," she said, "You and your sidekick will not be here to witness this rebirth, for both of you are going to die."

Kim feel something cold drop into her guts as she put her hands into fists.

"But why this Universe," Kim asked her, "Why here?"

Bonnie looked at her and said, "Why would I tell you Hero? You'll just spoil my fun."

Kim glared at her, as Bonnie took off the cloak that was around her showing what look like a one piece black suit with a rose design on one of the legs.

"Time to die Possible," she said, disappearing again and reappearing with a strong kick in the young hero's chest, making her spat out blood and crashing against the wall behind her leaving a gaping hole there.

"KIM," Ron yelled and he rushed at the woman in front of him, "why you…?"

"_Out of my way, Stoppable," _Bonnie said swatting him away like a troublesome fly.

Ron's face feel like it just hit by a baseball bat as he was sent flying backward crashing against the wall and sliding down on the ground with a groan. Bonnie contemplated him for a moment, wondering if she should just kill him right now, but she knew he didn't have any control over the power he had so he'll be just a liability for now.

Turning around she walked through the hole and saw that Kim was getting up; slowly thought and crashing through solid brick rocks hurt like a bitch.

"I'm amazed your spine didn't break," Bonnie observed, "maybe these old walls have decayed farther than I thought, but no matter, I'll enjoy snapping your neck."

Kim looked up at her with some blood seeping from a cut lip and stood up taking a stance as Bonnie approached her with a smirk on her face, probably enjoying what she was doing.

"How about we continue this little spar eh Possible," Bonnie grinned launching herself forward.

Kim dodged her attack and retaliated with force, matching the black clad in blocks and locks, but Bonnie was better in combat than most villains, with the exception of Shego whom Kim found herself wanting to throttle right now for leading her into such a situation.

Bonnie ruthlessly continue her onslaughts of attacks against the redhead making her step back and dodge out of the way, and every time a hit missed and landed against something else, that thing blew up into pieces or merely leave a large crater on it which Kim was glad she wasn't those things whom were getting beaten up.

Kim dodged and seeing an opening, she launched a well placed kick against the woman's gut, whom let out a hiss of pain at that and gave a uppercut right under the jaws making her fly backward but she somehow got her balance in midair and did a back flip, landing into a crouch not far away.

"You're just as good as I've being led to believe," Bonnie said wiping her jaws, "and you've made me lose my glasses."

"They were out of fashion; even though I'm curious at how could you see in this light with those sunglasses on your face?"

Bonnie let out a chuckle, "Aren't you a curious little thing?"

She then looked up toward the redhead.

Kim feels her body freeze as she starred back feeling something cold grasp her heart. When she had first met K, she had thought that the silver eyes were intimidating, but the two glowing _ruthless crimson _red eyes she was looking that just threw that out of the window. The eyes didn't have the humanity that K's eyes had in them. They had no feeling.

"Like what you see," Bonnie grinned, seeing the look on her face.

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bonnie grinned cracking her knuckles, "that was the second time you threw my glasses off my nose, a feat that was impossible by any lowlife _heroes _that had ever tried, but as the saying goes, '_Anything's Possible for a Possible' _is it not?"

"How do you…?"

"Know of the motto?" Bonnie said, "Wade told me as I tortured him, as I made him tell me everything he know about the one whom is known as Silver Trigger in my World, but I'm pretty sure I know her real identity as Kimberly Ann Possible."

"So you're going to kill me because of her?"

Bonnie charged toward her sending a punch which Kim blocked, feeling the pain of her bruises started to bleed, making her wince in pain and a foot slammed into her chest, snapping one of her ribs in the process, threw her backward making her role on the ground finally coming to a stop right under the ray of sunlight that was coming through the roof.

Up in the rafters, Drakken looked down at the fight with interest.

"She did it…" he whispered, "She defeated Kim Possible. God I wish I had a camera to record this. Are you watching She…"

He looked beside him toward the green skinned thief but she had disappeared.

"…go, Huh, where'd she go?"

Back down, Bonnie looked toward the teen hero as if waiting for a sign of movement from the redhead but there was none. Bonnie then turned around and started to walk away, and then she noticed Shego standing right in the shadow.

"You can finish her off," she told her, "I have an interview to do."

With that, she walked out of the room leaving Shego standing there looking at the unconscious red head. The green thief then walked forward, every step feels heavier than the last until she come to stand right under the ray of sunlight, in front of the teen.

Looking down at her, Shego's hand then lit up in green plasma, looking down at the teen, feeling all of the hatred she had felt for the girl when she was in that jail.

Her hand rose into the air with her clawed nails ready to strike down.

But her hand wouldn't move another spot.

She simply stood there frozen, with her hand incased in green plasma in the air, looking down at the unconscious girl that had caused her so much trouble in the past, the one person that actually gave her a work out in a fight, the one she had sworn when she had gotten out of jail, she would kill when she came across…

_But why can't she do it right now then?_

Shego scowled with herself, wondering what was wrong with her body which was simply refusing the move, her eyes fixed on the unconscious Kim Possible.

…_take a life._

An old voice, one that was very familiar to Shego whispered in her ear, making the thief clench her jaws and her levitated hand tremble.

_Why am I remembering this now?_

It was her mother's voice. Someone that Shego loved with all her heart but had died when she had gotten her powers. She had been in the hospital when she had told Shego this, making her swore on it.

_Shego, promise me, whatever you decide to do, never take a life for it is one thing that can never be returned._

"_Why is that Mom?"_

"_For killing will change you beyond recognition, and one day you will look at yourself and not recognize it," her mother had told her, "It destroyed my grandfather's life and almost destroyed our family before your birth."_

"_I promise Mom,"_

_Her mother smiled, "I'll be always with you Shego, never forget that."_

Shego then looked at her hovering hand encased with plasma, for a few moments before slowly lowering her hand, the plasma disappearing along the way.

_You'll never have what it takes to be evil._

Bonnie's words came back into her brain once again, but Shego paid no attention at them as she bend down and picked Kim bridal style and she looked at the redhead's face, before shaking her head, chuckling.

_You own me one for this cupcake, _she thought.

She walked toward the hallway finding an unconscious buffoon with a bleeding in his head, and gave him a hard kick in the chin.

"Wake up you buffoon," she snarled.

Ron was snapped awake at the sudden pain, looking dazedly around first wondering where he was then, everything came back to him.

"Kim," he whispered.

Then he saw Shego standing in front of him glaring straight at him and in her arms was…

"Kim," he yelled, but a wincing pain in his head made him take hold of his forehead, "Ow,"

"Here," Shego said putting Kim down in front of him.

Ron looked at her, "Aren't you the one who lured us here? Why would you help us?"

Shego glared at him, her eyes seemed to glow a dark green, "Just get Princess out of here."

With that she walked away from them, leaving Ron looking puzzled for a moment before doing what Shego told him muttering a single phrase.

"_Girls are weird,"_

_

* * *

_

Bonnie had arrived back at the lair, and looked around for her trusted companion only to find him setting up cables from the computer.

"Everything's going on as planned?" she asked.

"All of the packages are in positions," Jericho rasped out.

Bonnie grinned at that, "Good, now to make a global appearance,"

She walked toward her chair and seated down opening the little black book of Codes and read searched what she wanted until she found the page she was looking for reading the title with glee.

_Missiles launch from WEE Weapon cache._

She then typed couples of keys in and saw that the computer was already downloading what she needed and continued to type overriding the firewall that was built to protect the files thanks to the Code book and at the end a window appeared showing.

TARGET:

"Jericho dear, whom do you think will want to taste our power first?" she said turning toward the large man.

Jericho merely growled like a beast, but Bonnie seemed to have understand what he was saying, "Maybe…"

She typed.

PENTAGON.

Bonnie grinned and pushed a button in and a message appeared

MISSILES HAD BEEN LAUNCHED.

She chuckle feeling a strange twisted happiness grew within her at the thought of the thousands of peoples that were probably going to die and sung in a sing-song voice.

"Knock, knock."

The Anarchy will begin soon… and with Kim Possible out of the way, no one will stand against her.

Bonnie then left the room pulling out a phone and speed dialed a number.

"_Hello,"_

"Drakken, where is Shego, I want to know if she had finished what I've asked her to do," she asked.

"_Yes, sure Miss…one minute,"_

Then Shego came into the phone.

"How does it feel Shego?" Bonnie asked, "now that you've made your first kill?"

"_Not what I expected," _

Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly at the tone. The voice didn't sound like the Shego she had liberated from jail, it sounded different.

"Pity, but not a lost cause after all," she said casually, "I think that won't be the things that will be most talked tomorrow."

"_What do you mean?" _

"You'll see Shego," Bonnie said looking at the screen which had tracked down the phone call she was using to into a remote place somewhere in the Atlantic, "don't worry, your part will be soon over and you and Drakken won't have to work for me anymore."

"_You're letting us go?"_

Bonnie smiled, "Yes, after all. You completed what I needed of you right?"

"_Yes,"_

Bonnie checked her time, "If everything goes to plan, let's say in the next forty two hours, the world will be only the ghost of what it once was."

With that she hung up the phone and looked at Jericho.

"Find them and take them out, I wouldn't want a leak into my plan and also take care of Stoppable, his power is too great to pass by, even if he is only a buffoon. There is always a time when he will let loose and you wouldn't want to be close to that."

She then pulled out a video camera and smiled, "I have an interview to send to the news tomorrow night, calling out our dear President that is if he has the balls to show himself in public."

She looked down at the pictures of the President and his family and the news of where their children go to school, "and after that, Washington is our next stop."

Jericho nodded and walked out, leaving Bonnie whom was seating down with the camera facing her face, as she was about to make her statement to the world.

**So how was it? let me hear it in your reviews people and i thank everyone who had reviewed so far and also all of those who had read the fic. i hope you have enjoyed the read as much as i enjoyed writing it. Won't be long till all hell broke lose.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. enjoy**

SIXTEEN

**GJ HQ**

"Dr. Director, we've got a problem," Will Du said, bursting in the office.

"What is it?"

"The…Pentagon had been attacked," Will Du said, grimly.

Dr. Director was on her feet, shocked at the very thought of someone attacking the Pentagon.

"_What?"_

"It was all over the news this morning Ma'am," Will Du said, "We think it was sometime during the previous night. They were a number of deaths and also injured."

"How much are we talking here?"

"Close to five hundred injured, and the death toll it as six hundreds," Will Du reported.

Dr. Director slammed her hands down on the table in anger, "Do they have any leads of who had done this?"

"The National Guard is taking care of it since it is now a matter of national security now," Will Du guessed.

"What of the President?"

"He will speaking on TV later on," Will Du said, "a lot of people are getting nervous considering this is the first time in History someone had dared of attacking the House of Defense."

"Don't I know it," Director mumbled, "What did they use on the attacks?"

Will Du looked down at the folder he was carrying and said, "They believe someone had fired two missiles upon the building, whoever this terrorist is, they got a lot of balls."

Director looked out the window and said, "They took down the World Trade Center, this may just be a way of declaring war on us."

"We're already at war with one country," Director said standing up, "I don't think we need another war right now, on other news, what of the vigilante Silver Trigger?"

"She seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth," Will Du said, "Ever since we lost her in the Middleton Highway; she stayed out of our radar."

"She's getting smart, continue the search,"

* * *

**Washington DC.**

Bonnie was walking down the road, still in her black outfit with a pair of sunglasses on as she continued to where she wanted to go. Checking her watch, she looked up at the school to see the black SUV rolled up to the school barrier, meaning that they were dropping off the President's kids to school.

Standing there she watched as the First Lady hugged her daughters' goodbye making her smirk, wondering if the woman knew this was the last time she was seeing her daughters for probably a long time. Watching intently, she noticed that one of the guards stayed behind, dressed casually to blend in with the crowd and it was the white earpiece he was wearing which makes her notice him, but he will die soon anyway so no great lost.

She had memorized the plan of the school on the plane she had checked in with the fake passports, and knew the exact location of where she could take the girl with no one noticing. As the First Lady got back into the SUV, the two girls turned back toward the schoolyard talking between them.

The cars were gone and Bonnie disappeared from her spot and reappeared right by the large tree on the courtyard and gave a casual glance around.

Most of the kids were heading up toward the school and some of them looked at her, but quickly dismissed her as a guard for the President daughters considering she was dressed in a suit similar to the guards.

The two girls walked past her and she called them, "Have a good day at school, children."

One, the oldest turned toward her and raised an eyebrow, "Do we know you?"

"I'm a bodyguard," Bonnie answered easily.

"I didn't know we were getting a new bodyguard?" the oldest girl said, surprised, "What happened to Dexter?"

Bonnie grinned at the two of them, "You want to know?"

"We will be late…"

"This will only take a minute," Bonnie said, "c'mon."

The two girls followed her, although hesitantly and they walked back the way they came toward the school front door and they saw the guard who was seating there reading the news about the Pentagon attack.

"Dexter,"

He looked up, and surprise etched on his face seeing the two girls with an unknown woman.

"What are you…"

But before he could finish, a knife was stabbed right through his chest, making him stumble back in surprise before falling backward unmoving. The older girl let out an ear shattering scream drawing attention toward them but was quickly cut off as the two girls and the woman disappeared from the very spot they were standing. All the while Bonnie was grinning, as the first part of her plan was coming to a close.

All she has to do know is to wait for the broadcast she had sent to the White House mail, and knew it will be getting interesting soon.

* * *

**Middleton Hospital**

"That's the second time in a week that you're here Kimberly," Ann Possible told her daughter who was seating on the bed with bandages in her arms from the bruising in her arms.

"Mom, I didn't expect to fight someone that move faster than I could blink," Kim answered sighing, "Where is Ron?"

"He is outside," Ann answered, "The bruise in your arm will heal, thought it is a miracle that it isn't broken, what were you fighting anyway? A robot or something?"

Kim sighed.

"I didn't even know what she was Mom," Kim whispered, thinking back to the red eyes.

Ann didn't hear her daughter and said, "well, I'll send Ron in."

She left and Ron came in, "KP, you alright?"

"Why didn't she kill me?" Kim asked him.

"What?"

"That Bonnie we fought," Kim said, "why didn't she kill me?"

"I dunno," Ron said, "it was Shego who give you to me."

Kim looked at him confused, "Shego?"

"Yeah," he said, "she gave you to me thought I wonder why she did so."

"Maybe Bonnie thought she would have killed me for her," Kim guessed sighing, "But I wonder what that woman is planning thought?"

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP.

Ron pulled out his Ronmicator, "Yo Wade."

"_You guys alright?"_

"Yeah," Kim said, "so any news I should be aware of?"

"_The Pentagon had been attacked, making the government nervous and no one seemed to know where the missiles came from."_

Kim groaned, "I bet you Bonnie is behind it?"

"_That was my guess also Kim," _Wade said, "_The entire country is going on the red alert and number of companies are searching for her at the moment but the thing is, no one knows how she looks like."_

"That's creating confusion?"

"_That and chaos," _Wade said, "_They are already blaming the attacks upon terrorists and the one they are already at war with. We have something bigger than we thought."_

"Shall we raise the white flag?" Ron asked.

"I'm not giving up yet," Kim said, "Ron, go to my house and get me my super suit. I think I might need the boost for the fight against Bonnie, and Wade get me a ride ready."

Ron looked at her confused, "Where we going?"

"Washington DC."

"And why would we go there?" Ron asked.

"What better place to start a '_world war_' than throwing the capital of the country into chaos," Kim said, "and I have a feeling things are about to get a lot worse."

"_The ride is on its way Kim," _Wade said with a grin.

"What about your arms?" Ron asked.

"The suit's nanites had a built in wound healer within it," Kim said, "They will heal."

Ron froze and frowned his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Huh?"

Kim looked toward the window and just across them, on the roof was a large gigantic man with a coat on him, a metallic skull mask on his face.

_What the hell?_

Then the man pulled out a large rocket launcher from his back and pointed it straight at them, making Kim's eyes grew large in shock.

"Oh, so _not _the drama,"

She jumped out of bed getting the wires off her body, and pulled Ron with her out of the room and just closed the door when an explosion shook the floors they were in making the two fly forward, before landing on the ground into a painful groans.

"Kim," Ron said.

Kim looked back toward the explosion were the flames were licking the walls of the room she was just in, her eyes wide and her body seemed to be shaking from adrenaline and fear. Ron put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention.

"C'mon, Kim," he said softly.

He got her to her feet, the alarm blaring in their ears as more people with fire extinguisher started to come around them.

Across the hospital, Jericho stood watching the flames with his yellowish eyes as he shouldered his rocket launcher again and walked away from them, his coat flying in the wind. The Monkey Master and Kim Possible had being eliminated from his list.

Shego and the blue man should be joining them soon.

A manic grin grew on his face at the thought, making him look even more menacing than normal. He crouch slowly gathering strength in his legs before taking a jump leaving the ground with a thunderous boom, leaving a crater on the part of the ground he was standing moment before.

* * *

**Drakken Lair**

The good old doctor himself was looking at the giant screen in front of him as the news reported the updates on the attack of the Pentagon. He was murmuring to himself as he watched wondering why he never did something like that before in all of his schemes of the past, the latest being the Diablo plan which backfired thanks to Kim Possible.

But this woman was doing something even him didn't have the heart to do. Seeing the number of dead in this attack made him shiver a little but he wondered how she did it anyway. He turned toward Shego whom was seating in one of the chair reading a magazine as usual thought she looked like she haven't turned the page for a good twenty minutes.

"Shego, can you tell me why you didn't take care of Kim Possible?" he asked, walking toward the thief.

Shego turned her eyes toward him, narrowing them slightly.

"I don't kill," she answered simply.

He looked at her, "Why?"

Shego then suddenly stood up, making him back away a little, but the green skinned woman simply walked toward the large screen, looking at the image of the burning building that was the Pentagon.

"Because I made a promise Doc," she said, "on my old mom deathbed that I will never I whatever I do, I will never take a life, and I'm not going to let someone like Bloody Rose change that."

She let out a chuckle, "and she almost did too, that bitch."

Drakken walked toward the screen and before he could say something the announcer said, "_We've just got an update of an explosion at the Middleton Hospital, which happened thirty minutes ago. Most are wondering what caused the explosion thought witnesses said that they had seen a large figure firing on the Hospital…"_

Shego muted it before slamming her hand on the table, "That bitch."

"What? What's going on?" Drakken asked.

"She knew I didn't kill Kimmie," Shego said, "she _knew_, and that figure must have been Jericho…"

She trailed off, frowning. Drakken looked at her worried.

"Shego, what it is?"

The green woman looked at him, her eyes wide as if she just figured out something terrible "We have to get out of here."

"What…"

"No time to explain," Shego said, grabbing the doc by the collar but as soon as she did so, the lair's alarm system went off and the screen showed a image of the hallway, drawing both of their attention.

A deformed figure passed followed by another and another, making Shego grit her teeth and Drakken looking scared.

"We have to go now, and set off the self-destruct system," Shego yelled.

Drakken looked like he was gone to argue but after a glare from Shego, he nodded and did so and a cool female voice came into the intercom.

"_The self-destruct system had been activated. Please evacuate the premise immediately. The self…"_

Shego and Drakken, then made their way down a corridor which was leading them toward where the hovercraft was but then something falls form the air vent, making Shego push the blue man forward as she jumped backward.

The thing was vaguely human with the razor like teeth and the clawed fingers and feet, crouching forward as it roared at the Shego, its black eyes staring straight at her.

"Fuck," was all that she could get out as the creature launched at her.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hey guys would you believe me when i say i'm making this up as i go along? AHah, that'll be rich cause i somewhat planned some keys moment and used the story to get there. well no worry i've written most of the next chapters already i just have to update them, which take quite a while. I wonder if i should continue it in Silver Trigger's Universe as i sequel? I''ll let you guys decide in your reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey there everyone. thanks for reading, liking, and reviewing, and supporting so far. Dedicated to all those who reviewed, added as Favorites, also had on Story Alert. U GUYS ROCK!**

**Now read on.**

SEVENTEEN

**Omega Headquarters**

K stood there watching the screen in the room with Tyler and Doc as TIM showed them images of the destruction that had happened in Middleton Hospital and also another screen showed the burning flames that were surrounding the Pentagon. K watched them with a frown on her face her fingers absently touching her wrist.

"_Those are the major events that are happening in the Universe we tracked down the mutagen," _TIM said, "_No one had tracked down the terrorist yet, thought we can guess who is behind it."_

"She is declaring war on the country," Tyler said, his slightly reddish eyes narrowing, "thought we can't track her down yet, nor knowing where she is at the moment."

"But why would she do this now, and why not in her original Universe?" Doc wondered out loud.

"She couldn't do it even if she tried," K said.

The other two looked at her, "Why not?"

"Ever since her father was arrested, her entire company was shot down," K said, her eyes looking at the Pentagon's news, "GJ was watching everything she was doing around the clock, and security had tightened a whole lot more, thought it was doing more damage than good."

"She must have given them the slip then," Doc said.

K looked straight at her, "Given them the slip, or planned?"

Tyler looked at her, "Planned?"

"Surprising isn't it?" K said, "I wondered how Monkey Fist was able to track me on the day I crossed into this Universe. GJ is nothing like the one I've met in my counterpart Universe."

"Well your universe is more screwed up than I imagined," Doc said sighing.

"Thanks for the compliment Doc, I appreciated it."

Tyler chuckled as Doc glared at the younger girl whose attention was still on the screen, scanning the disaster with a frown on her face, K suddenly had a though.

"Hey, TIM,"

"_Yes Kim,"_

"Can you communicate with any Universe?" she asked the A.I.

"_It had never been done before, may I ask why?"_

"I need to speak to my counterpart," K said, "She might have some info about Bonnie or anything that she might be planning. Bonnie knew my real name back in my world, so it won't be surprising if she went after the teen hero when she is well known across the world."

"_I will need something to communicate with her," _the A.I. said.

K smiled as she pulled out the Kimmicator that Wade had given her, "Will this do?"

A bluish light scanned the object in her hand and the A.I. answered, "_Dispatching communication."_

The small screen on the Kimmicator suddenly lit up and a familiar teen genius.

"_Kim you told me you would…"_

"Hello Wade, it's K,"

"_GOD, don't give me a heart attack," _Wade said putting a hand on his chest, "_even though it's glad to hear from you K."_

"So am I Wade," K said smiling a little.

"_That's odd, you didn't appear on radar," _Wade said, checking his computer, "_How are you talking to me right now?"_

"Sorry, I can't tell," K said, "I need to speak to Kim. Can you patch me through?"

"_Sure no prob," _Wade said and the screen went blank again.

K didn't have to wait long for the screen lit up again, this time it was Kim.

"_Oh, my god, K are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, don't worry," K said, "listen did Bonnie Rockwaller came to you different lately?"

"_She did K_," Kim said, sighing, "_god I can't believe she had become such a person_."

"What happened?" K asked worried.

"_I'm fine, a little battered with a bruised ego, but nothing to worry about," _Kim answered, "_She can move at lightning like speed K."_

"She got super-speed?"

"_Yeah, and red eyes," _Kim said.

K frowned a little at that. Last time she had seen Bonnie she didn't have anything of the sort, and thought she hadn't pay much attention to anything back at her own world.

"Did you learn anything of what she is planning to do?"

"_She mentioned something as a world war," _Kim said, "_I don't know, she is insane in the head and I'm pretty sure she is responsible for mister skull face attacking me at the hospital."_

"You mean…"

"_Yes, a large guy blew up my room with a rocket launcher,"_ Kim said, "_it was pure luck I saw him too, otherwise I would have been blasted into pieces."_

Tyler said, "She is creating chaos in the country all the while bringing everything down into rubbles. An ingenious plan."

"_Who was that?"_

"A friend of mine, don't worry about it," K said, "where are you going?"

"_Washington D.C.," _Kim said, "_I have a gut feeling that's where she is at the moment."_

"What will she be doing there?" K asked surprised.

"_It's been on the news that the President's kids got kidnapped and they've been witness of a woman who disappeared in a blink of an eye with two girls," _Kim said.

"TIM," Doc asked.

"_I will be scanning this Universe Washington D.C.," _TIM said, "_Get ready to move out."_

Tyler and K nodded.

"Kim, see you in D.C.,"

"_Hoping to," _Kim said smiling before the screen went out.

"Well that narrowed down the places she could be," Tyler said as he put his shades back on.

"Let's go then," K said as she put the Kimmicator back in her pocket.

"_A team of Agents are already in place," _TIM said.

"Good," Tyler said.

Both of them walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"You got whatever it was in the case?"

K pulled up her sleeves and showed a styled bracelet with the Omega symbol in the middle.

"Yeah, it was a nice gesture of him,"

"Let's hope it work,"

K grinned, "I've already field tested it, just a mere thought away from use…thought I'm curious on how it work."

"It was created based on Nano-technology," Tyler said, "and also its already merged with your DNA, meaning it won't work for anyone else."

"That's a nice way of putting it," K said watching the bracelet.

They arrived at a large room with an elevated stage which was glowing in light.

"What is that?"

"This is what is taking us back into the world," Tyler said as he approached the computer which he quickly typed their coordinates in and pressed enter.

"_Coordination set. Gate will open in minus ten seconds, Ten, nine…"_

"Let's go," Tyler said and they climbed on the stage as the voice said, "_Four, three."_

"This might feel a little weird," he said.

K raised an eyebrow.

"_One."_

A bright white flash light flared around them and K felt as if she was being pulled by a very strong gravity force, making her stomach clench. She couldn't see anything except bright bluish light that made her close them then…

Silence.

For a full second everything was quiet, not the slightest sound could be heard, not even the sound of breathing, nor movement. Then, the noise came back all at once, making her grab her head slightly as she registered them then reopened her eyes.

She was standing inside a warehouse where two large vans with the logo of Hench Co. was there and a man stepped out.

"Tyler, good timing,"

"Thanks," Tyler said.

K looked around herself and could see the night sky behind them and the tall buildings in the background.

"Where are we?"

"DC," the man answered her, "My name's Brick."

"Kim Possible," K said.

Brick examined her and said, "you look different but hey, it's a free Universe."

K shook her head.

"We're close to the capital," Brick said, "heard the news about the psychopath, let's go."

K nodded and climbed into a van and Tyler pulled the door close than they were on their way.

**Drakken's Lair by the sea.**

Shego was floating on the water on a small piece of wood as her fighting suit was ripped in places. She gasped in pain at her injuries looking at the colossal black flames that was growing from where the Lair used to be, and she was feeling real lucky of having surviving whatever that was.

_Flashback._

"_Fuck," was all she could say when the creature jumped at her moving at incredible speed, even for her._

_She was knocked down by the Eva, trying to get a bite out of her face as she pushed it away with her hands, but it was stronger than her and she was losing that battle of strength. Yelling, she ignited her hands burning in the skin, making the Eva howl in pain then she kicked it off of her, then quickly get to her feet._

_Drakken was long gone as she scanned the hallway for him, as the Eva got to its feet again and Shego ignited her hands and fired a blast of plasma at it sending it flying back. Huffing a little, Shego quickly started to run, remembering that the self-destruct system had been activated and she won't have that much time to get out until the countdown start._

_She made her way toward were the elevator was hoping to get unto one of them but an Eva attacked her from behind earning a gash into her elbow, as she had tried to turn to parry. She rolled on the ground and saw that it was three of them that had attacked her, and she light her hands up again._

"_Come and get some you piece of shit,"_

_The Eva all attacked at one and Shego dodged the first one and kicked the second one back, making it fly back and the third was succumbed to her plasma enhanced hands burning it to a crisp. She turned toward the first one and saw that it was observing her, its eyes seemed to examine her before he attacked again._

_Shego attacked it, slashing at it with her nails incased in plasma, and was shocked to see that it was dodging them._

They're learning, _was the thing on her mind as she fought the Eva whom was dodging her and actually punched her drawing blood from her mouth, landing on something hard, hitting her head in the process._

_Images started to blur in her vision as she shook her head to clear it, not wanting to pass out right now. The Eva was joined by five others as they stood as a single army, all of them looking at her, then they all charged at her, their claws ready to rip her to shreds when Shego suddenly lit her entire body into plasma, her hair changing into flames._

"_You're all going down, fuckers," she screamed at them._

_She charged straight at them, like a demon out of hell itself, her eyes glowing a violent green, her hands cutting them into pieces as she literally cut through them like a missiles, the Evas screaming in pain as their body started to melt like water from the radiation that was coming from the plasma incased Shego until they were only puddle of flesh and blood. Shego looked around seeing the surrounding rippling from the sheer power that was encasing her, as she looked down at herself shocked to the core._

_It was as if her adrenaline was on overdrive and the thrill was exhilarating, almost like a drug._

_Shego then become aware that the countdown for the self destruct has begun._

"_Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight…"_

_She was still too far down to get to the main level, she won't make it. Then, Shego turned her attention at the wall doing a quick thinking. She had been here for so many times that she had memorized the plan by heart and if she was in the hallway, it was near the cliffs…_

_She created a ball of plasma in her hand and slammed it against the wall._

_KABLAM._

_The explosion blew everything away and Shego was looking at a fifty feet large hole that showed the three rooms beyond and she charged through it, and blasted again in another wall and smelt the sea air._

_She came to a stop looking down at the sea and heard the countdown_

"_Five, four, three,"_

_She didn't wait another second._

_She jumped._

_And for a brief moment, Shego almost thought she was flying since it took her longer to get to the water but as soon as she had realized that, she had landed face first into the bluish waters of the sea…_

End of flashback

She reopened her eyes staring at the sky wondering if Drakken had escaped unscathed and looked at her green hand in wonder at the thrill she had felt and tried to ignite but to no success.

Not that she expected to, since she was tired as hell.

But it also made her wonder if all of her true potential lie buried within her.

"SHEEEEEGO, where are you?"

_Drakken._

A familiar green hovercraft was floating overhead passing.

"DOC," she yelled…her voice seemingly hoarse.

The hovercraft turned and lowered a rope ladder for her which she gladly climb on.

"That was a close on eh," Drakken said grinning.

Shego chuckled and said, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

The hovercraft rose again and started to fly away.

"So…what happened to your clothes?"

"Shut up Doc,"

"Shutting up,"

**Next time on Silver Trigger.**

_Casey stared at the phone not hearing Kim's voice anymore and wondered what happened to the connection when a shadow fall over her, making her freeze in fear._

_"Now, who you must be calling at this time of the day," a voice whispered in her ear._

_It was the woman's voice. Bloody Rose._

_That's the only thing she heard before she was hit on the head and lost consciousness._

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we go.**

EIGHTEEN

The President was in panic right now. His children had gone missing from school and the agent that had been assigned to them had been found dead by the police. He was worried about them and even with the CIA, the police, and every other organization for security was looking for them, he was worried that they were being held for ransom.

His wife had cried for hours thought she was the last person to hug the two girls goodbye at school yesterday morning. He had spent the entire previous night calming her and holding her in his arm as she cried.

He gulped down the glass of alcohol he had been drinking and sighed as the liquid warmed his blood.

"Mr. President, there is a package for you," a man said, holding the large yellow folder.

Frowning, he walked toward him and said, "Who is it from?"

"There was no return address sir," the man said.

The President's eyes narrowed at the package wondering if it could have come from the one who had kidnapped his children. He looked toward the Head of GJ, Dr. Director and Senator Kelly, the Secretary of Defense, the two people whom were with him at the moment.

He took the package and read the words which were scribbled on it.

_To be opened as soon as given,_

Ripping the head open, he emptied it on his hand and a rose fell out with a disk and a prepaid cell phone. He examined the disk and noticed it was a DVD disk and the rose puzzled him a little, wondering why someone would send it, also as curious as the phone.

The President walked toward his DVD player and popped the disk in and the blue screen disappeared showing a shape seating in a chair and a pair of hands, a woman's he realized were holding a rose.

"_Hello Mr. President, I hope you're having a wonderful morning. If this is played as soon as you've gotten it, it means that you're smarter than you look and that I wouldn't have to kill one of your daughters…"_

This made the President stiffen a little.

"…_even though it is a tempting decision. The Pentagon, I hope you have realized is one of the first target in this little…quest, I've engaged myself upon. WEE had provided me with a lot of means of destroying the world with the mere switch of a button but I'm not that desperate. So what I could be after you ask. I'm after the entire government of this country."_

This made the man's share looks of confusion.

"_No longer will the United States will think them as the way to live. Your reach is far, but your corruption is even farther. Your lies causes dishonesty within the world and I'm wiping out everyone so that the world can see the truth about you and everyone around you. Your daughters Mr. President are part of this quest, if I'm correct, are in my possession right now, and I want you to publicly announce that you've resigned from office to the country and the rest of the world, for if you don't, the police might find some suspicious looking body parts in a garbage bag somewhere."_

That made the president's blood run cold.

"_I will lead this world into a new age," _the woman said, "_an age that will decide the fate of the United States of America who will be under my control after the war. But don't worry this war won't be against terrorist, nor other countries. This war will be against _me_."_

"Is she insane?"

"_Do not take me lightly on this one for I have an army hungry for blood and they all obey my command. Get your troops ready for October 10__th__, for I'm coming straight for the capital…to erase all of you. The phone is a way for us to communicate and trace it, one of your daughter is dead, that I guarantee it."_

At this two red glowing orbs appear in the darkness of the screen as a chuckle echoed from the speakers of the TV.

"_The war will began at six gentlemen, enjoy the last few hours you have left."_

And one that final note, the screen turned into statics.

The room was in complete silence as they starred at the screen, not comprehending what had just happen. It was surreal to think someone would go straight against them. The President was just aware that his entire body was shaking, in fear or anger, he did not know and he looked at the black phone just lying there, knowing that it was the only way he could contact this…psychopathic woman whom had his children hostage and doing God knows what to them.

"Mr. President…," Dr. Director said.

"I want this woman found at all cost," the President said, "This is a matter of National Security right now and send out a broadcast of this. If it is a war this woman wants, it's a war she'll get."

"Sir…," the Secretary of Defense, Kelly said.

"Do it," the President said, not leaving a room for argument.

The two walked out of the room leaving the President alone.

* * *

**Somewhere in Washington DC.**

Bonnie was smiling as the broadcast of the war was sending around Washington for an evacuation of some sort. She caressed the rose in her hands, knowing that the President had gotten the message she had sent the day before and won't be long now before he calls her in the phone she had sent.

She walked out of her chair and toward where she was holding the two girls whom were talking in between themselves.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

The two girls look at her, the older one giving her all her hate in the glare whiles the young one simply stared at her.

"Are you going to let us go?" she asked.

"No," Bonnie answered.

"Why do you have us here?" the oldest one asked.

"Well, your father needs a little motivation to act," Bonnie answered, "and with the two of you here, he will."

"Motivation for what?"

Bonnie let out a devilish grin, "Curious little thing aren't you? But if you want to know…"

She snapped her fingers and a shadow appeared beside her, snarling like a hungry beast making the two girls jumped back in fright as the humanoid monster snarled at them glaring with black pits for eyes.

"This world is already dying," she said, "My world is too far gone for me to do anything for it. I wanted to save it, which was my father's vision you know, to save it. A power of alien origins had being handed to us but, they called him crazy for it. Because of him, they control the world and yet they call him crazy, can you see how twisted the human mind really is?"

The older girl looked at her with wide eyes, afraid of the woman and also of the monster that was standing right beside her.

"You know the date?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Oc…October 10th why?" the older girl said.

"Today is the day I said enough," Bonnie said grinned as she pulled out a cell phone, "With this and the number of CELL I have dispatched across this state, they will all hear the call."

She pressed the numbers and with a slight grin, she punched in the call number.

Somewhere near a fully busy factory, a man, security guard of a sort walked toward past a door when a slight sound…more like a phone ringing made him pause and looked back toward the door in confusion before headed toward it and opening the door using his keys.

But as soon as he did, the ringing stopped and his entire world was engulfed into flames.

The entire population of the building looked around themselves in shock at the sudden noise but they didn't have any time to run as the building started to collapse on them, crushing them inside, the few survivors could only look at the phenomenon in horror.

"Listen to this," Tyler said as he turned up the radio of the van.

K looked at the reporter's voice coming through the speakers, "_This is a brief news update here in Washington. A WEE factory had just come down in flames twenty minutes ago. The police are on the scene but none of them could identify yet the cause of the sudden explosion that destroyed the well know factory. We will keep you update on this story."_

"It's her," K said.

"No shit," Brick said, "But what she is after thought?"

"My counterpart said she was after a world war," K said, "but I'm not sure she is going to get what she wants going against them like that."

"She is creating confusion," Tyler said frowning, "Confusion create chaos. This doesn't make any sense. Why is she attacking everyone around if she wants to take over."

"_In other updates, the President of the United States is going to give a public speech to the Public today around six o'clock this afternoon. Could he be addressing the terrorist attacks that had been taken places around the country? We are all waiting what he has to say."_

"Hey, didn't the President's kids get kidnapped yesterday?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what's your point?" K asked.

"Don't you see?" Tyler asked, "Bonnie planned this, she planned the entire coup, and I'm betting that her target is the President and she will be going after him tonight."

"How far are we from the White House?"

"A couple of hours why?"

K showed him the bracelet, "Well time to put this into good use."

"Can you control it?"

"One way to find out," K said and she said, "**Omega Activated."**

The Omega symbol on the watch glowed brightly as light spread through her entire body. Then when it dimmed, her entire body was in a slick black suit with white line all over it and a mask over her eyes which the eye hole were eerily white.

K's eyes widened.

She was seeing through everything around her thanks to the mask and saw Tyler and Brick's skeletons making her shake her head a little, as the sight returned to normal making her believe that the mask had a x-ray vision, then looked down upon herself.

The suit was well made, with the black Omega symbol upon the chest area of the suit within a white circle. She could feel some kind of warmth coming from the suit matching her body temperature making her grin a little.

"Whoa," Brick said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Amazing," Tyler said, looking at the suit, "this is the rarest in Omega technology. A battle suit, with unique design…how do you feel?"

"I…I feel," K said, "I feel kind of good, comfortable."

"It might have released your full potential..Holy shit," Brick exclaimed.

"What?" K asked.

"You're floating,"

K looked down and was shocked at seeing herself not in her seat as she as expected. She was hanging in midair her head almost touching the top of the van and she had been too absorbed in her suit and the design to notice…

A grin grew on her face.

_I can fly. That's how I'd gotten to Japan that day…I fucking flew there, but I don't even remember doing it…_

She floated back to her seat, her mind racing, and gave a glance out of the window, a stubble grin on her face.

_Maybe._

_

* * *

_

One of the President's daughters, the older one looked around herself. Her sister had fallen asleep almost an hour ago and she had checked her watch to see that it was nearing three in the afternoon and the thunder that was coming from outside didn't help calming her nerves down either. Ever since that woman had kidnapped them, she was sure that the woman was gone away for now and had taken the monster with her, and she felt as if she was stuck in a nightmare that neither her mother or father can help her awake from. She then, walked forward and tried the handle of the room.

To her surprise, it was unlocked.

A thrill of excitement coursed through her and wondered if she can escape with her sister, before the woman came back, but she knew it wasn't going to work since the woman seemed to have powers like the superheroes the Go Team, which she admired.

She left the room and checked the surroundings.

The room was made of metal from everywhere and the door across her were closed, probably locked shut and she searched the room around for anything that could help her, and her hand falls on a familiar shape and she pulled it out.

A telephone.

Almost shaking with glee, she put it on her hear and heard the dial tone in the back. She dialed the first few numbers of her mother's phone number…

_Clunk._

The sudden noise made her jump in fright and she quickly hide behind a desk, the phone clutched into her chest making her dial another few numbers in accident. The girl turned attention toward the room, her chest pounding in fear looking for whoever had made the noise but they were nobody there.

Sighing softly, her attention was drawn at the cool female voice that was coming from the phone in her hand.

"Hello?"

_It wasn't her mother._

Feeling like crying, the girl gulped it down, her hands shaking.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Who are you?" the girl whispered.

"I'm Kim Possible," the voice said, "Whom am I speaking please?"

The girl's heart lipped at the name. Who didn't know Kim Possible in this world? Considering she met the girl when her dad had given her the honor medal for saving the world in the Diablo Incident nearly a month ago.

"Kim, it's me, it's Casey,"

* * *

Kim Possible frowned at the name, trying to remember why it sounded so familiar. Then it suddenly came to her whom she was speaking at.

"Casey, are you alright?"

"_I was kidnapped Kim, I'm very scared right now,"_

"Tell me where you are?" Kim asked.

"_I'm in a room…I don't know where, it's dark and there is no window from where I am," _Casey answered.

Kim frowned at that, "Do you see some kind of switch anywhere near you?"

There was a slight pause with shuffling noise and she said, "_There is none but the big door is locked."_

"Big Door?"

"_Yes and it said W-E-E on it," _

Kim nodded again and wrote it down, "Anything else?"

"_Nothing Kim please help u…"_

The line went dead.

"Casey? Casey are you there?"

No answer.

"Damn it," Kim said and she called Wade.

"_Need anything?"_

"Yes, are they any WEE secret bases around here?" Kim asked.

"_Let me check, I'll call you when I get some answer."_

"Hurry Wade, the President's daughter life may be in danger here."

* * *

Casey stared at the phone not hearing Kim's voice anymore and wondered what happened to the connection when a shadow fall over her, making her freeze in fear.

"Now, who you must be calling at this time of the day," a voice whispered in her ear.

It was the woman's voice. Bloody Rose.

That's the only thing she heard before she was hit on the head and lost consciousness.

**BUSTED! Next time on Silver Trigger**

**The Finally beguns...**

**Jacques0 out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello guys, here come the Finally of Silver Trigger. and i will be updating the entire finally and the epilogue in one go. Nice huh, that way it's a Silver Trigger Special.**

**Think of it as a early Christmas Present to you all supporters of this story and to all the fans.**

**Now read on.**

NINETEEN

"_Kim there is an old WEE warehouse a couple of blocks away from where you are right now," _Wade said as he reappeared on the screen.

"Can you get me the plans?" Kim asked.

"_Already downloaded them into your Kimmicator," _Wade said.

"Thanks Wade," Kim said with a grin, "Hey can you give the info to K also, if ever I might need her."

"_Sure I'll send it to her right away, and good luck Kim," _he said.

"No prob," Kim said.

Kim Possible pulled herself to her full height, her entire body clad in the white and blue super suit that she had worn on the Diablo Incident and she took off from the roof she was, her rocket boots making her flew upward and Ron whom was beside her used his rocket backpack.

"Here we go again," he sighed.

They landed on the deserted plane where the WEE warehouse was and Kim could see the barbed fence that was put up, and from the reddish color around it meaning that it was put up a quite while ago.

"Kim over here," Ron said, pointing at a direction.

She glanced at where he was indicating and saw a familiar hulking shape enter the premise and closed the door behind him.

"That's the dude who attacked us at the hospital," Kim said, "Let's go."

They entered through the roof and they could see the entire warehouse from where they were, and standing alone, dressed in her black clothes was Bonnie and she was talking to Jericho whom was nodding at whatever she was saying.

"…girl was subdued," Bonnie was saying, "thought I feel like killing her right now…I've got a bargain to uphold. So what do you have to report?"

"GJ and the National Guard are guarding most of the streets around the White House," Jericho said in a gravelly voice, "They are probably waiting for tonight's attack."

Bonnie let out a chuckle, "They should be. The Evas are getting restless lately."

"What should I do?"

"You stay here and keep an eye on the girls," Bonnie said walking away, "I've got an army to lead."

With that she just disappeared from where she was standing making the two heroes eyes widened a little. Jericho then turned toward a large door which had the WEE logo on it and he pressed a button.

The door hissed open and he pulled out an unconscious girl which Kim recognized as Casey.

"Let's take him out Ron," Kim said.

With that she jumped down, Ron following.

They both landed in behind the mammoth of a man who paused at the noise and turned around. Up close, Kim noticed that he looked more menacing with the metallic skull mask hiding his face, while the two yellow eyes starred at them coldly and Kim swore she saw them narrow a little.

"Monkey Master and Kim Possible," he growled his voice gravelly.

"Hand over the girl," Kim said, taking a stance, "or I'll make you."

Jericho let out a small chuckle, "Try it Possible,"

Kim's eyes narrowed for a little before charging at the man and launched a spinning kick in midair but Jericho caught it with his large hand, crushing around her feet and then he threw her in a random direction, making Kim smash against some random boxes that were lying around.

"Weakling," he said looking at Kim who was getting up, "My mission was to terminate both you and the Monkey Master. This shall be fun."

He then cracked his large fingers as he advanced toward Kim who was once again on her feet wincing a little since her ribs were still tender from her fight with Bonnie.

"Ron gets the President's kids out of here," she said.

"Already on it KP," her bumbling sidekick yelled as he ran off.

Kim dodged an attack from Jericho by doing a back flip and dodged another punch by leaning sideway and retaliated by sending a punch straight into the metal mask making the large man stumble backward a little.

She massed her hand a little, "What's your head made out of? Metal?"

Jericho narrowed his eyes at her and attacked with a full punch but Kim had dodged him again, "Stay still you little pest."

Kim was thinking at way she could defeat the large man who seemed to radiate raw power at each of his attacks. She then, retaliate by giving him two powerful punch enhanced with the blue blast that the suit had built in, making the man stumble backward again, but not falling down on his back. Growling, she give him a kick in the guts throwing him backward as he smashed back against the crates.

But Jericho didn't stay down as he stood up again.

"You are skilled Miss Possible," he said, "but not stronger than I am."

He charged forward, surprising Kim by his speed which was fast for someone of his size, but Kim snapped out of her stupor and launched herself sideway as he barreled past. She looked toward him only to be hit in the face making her fly backward and landing painfully on her back.

"You have never faced my people Possible," Jericho said, "We are superior to the human race, and we will exterminate it."

"Not on my watch buster," Kim said on her knees.

"What can you do Possible," Jericho said, raising his arms, "when you can't even scratch my skin?"

Kim pull out her hairdryer as Jericho charged again and she dodged the fist that come for her face and smashed her fist with all her might up into his stomach. Jericho let out a grunt, but Kim continued her attacks on him making him step back at each punch…

Jericho retaliated by taking hold of her throat.

"You are terminated," he said, squeezing the life out of Kim.

Kim struggled to get out of the grip but her head was starting to feel light and she was staring to see stars in her sight. She then put her hand into her pouch and pulled out her lip gloss and flared the laser right into Jericho's eyes.

The man let out a yell of pain as he let go of the teen hero who falls unto the ground, coughing.

"Found your weakness," Kim grinned.

Jericho glared at her, "You little wrench…"

Kim didn't give him any time to do anything else as she slammed her foot into his chest making him stumble backward and continued with a vicious uppercut making his head threw backward and he falls on the ground, not moving.

"KP," Ron said as he appeared with the two President's daughters.

Kim removed her attention from the fallen Jericho and toward the said sidekick.

"Are the girls okay?" she asked.

"They are fine," Ron said with a grin, "Thought Casey had a small bruise in the head…"

"KIM WATCH OUT…" Casey yelled.

Something slammed into Kim's back, making her jerk forward and she flew forward and landing on her shoulder and rolled from there.

Jericho was standing up again as a dark glow appeared around his form and his yellow eyes were glowing, "This is where you die Possible,"

Kim groaned as she tried to stand but she gasped in pain as the pain in her ribs was throbbing in white hot pain. They never fully healed on the way to Washington and would have been fine if she hadn't got hit there but Jericho's hit had actually made contact with the already healing rib and had fractured it again.

"KP," Ron yelled.

"Stay where you are Monkey Master," Jericho said as he looked down at the fallen hero at his feet, "You are next on my list."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"_Anything?" _Tyler asked through the com-link.

"No," K said as she looked at the ground below her, "I don't see her anywhere."

K was floating a good thousand feet in the air as she looked down at the deserted streets below. Through her mask, the upgrade made it possible for her to have x-ray vision, as she scanned through them. She was getting more adept at using the gadgets she had gotten from the Omega bracelet and she was amazed at how easy it was to use them, almost like it was part of her, and since the bracelet had bonded with her DNA, it was possibly what makes it so easy to use.

_Wait, what's that?_

She suddenly focused on the point she was looking at, seeing the dark shape darted at amazing speed, jumping from one rooftop to another and switched to the Microscopic Vision.

Her eyes widened as she recognize the creature.

_Eva _was the only thing that was running from her mind as she watched the shape moving at near lightning speed followed by another and another. This couldn't be…

"Shit," she said.

"_You've got something Kim?" _Tyler asked, through the com-link.

"They're using the rooftops," K said as she zoomed back down toward the ground, "they're going to attack the White House head on."

"_Were on our way," _Tyler said.

"Right," K said.

Something wasn't right here. K knew that Evas were created by the Silver Trigger Comet radiation from where it hit and old Middleton was crawling with them. She can't think of a way that Evas could be in this Universe unless Bonnie had found a way to had transported them…

_No, not possible, _she thought, _Evas are too volatile to be controlled like that. But how did she create them?_

They was no other time to wonder as she landed in the middle of the roof the Eva were coming at and she fired two silver blast at them throwing them back and continued to fire at all that come close at her. An Eva launched itself at her, snarling but K caught it by the throat, and not letting it move another inch.

"Die," she whispered.

The Eva was engulfed in silver flames as it screamed in pain and the smell of burn flesh filled the air around her. K then turned her attention toward the ground and saw that another group of Evas heading straight for the line of the National Guard soldiers and they started to open fire at them.

"Where the hells are you guys?" K yelled through the com-link.

"_Only a block away," _was Tyler answer.

She caught sight of the black van zooming down the street at alarming speed running over the Evas that were around it. K then flew downward toward the soldiers who were fighting against the monsters yelling orders to each other.

"We need air support on the main street over," one of them was yelling in the radio.

"Don't mind if I do," K said firing silver blasts toward the oncoming Evas.

"What the…" the soldier said, seeing her.

K glared at the man, "Don't just stand there, and continue the call."

She fired two more blast toward the Evas and kicks one into a random building. She dodged another one, then grabbed it by the back and slammed it unto the ground which shook as the Eva died in the crater the hit created.

"Damn I hate fighting these things," she cursed as one slashed her outfit which the nanites fixed right away.

Then, two plasma blasts took down the Eva, drawing her attention toward Tyler. The man was not in a suit anymore but a battle outfit with two swords on his back and hand held plasma guns in each hands. His blond hair was falling over his eyes which were still hidden behind his sunglasses, and K thought he looked damn cool.

He was taking Evas down one after the other, each of them falling to his plasma guns blasts, and he dodged attacks with precision and also taking them down skillfully, each of his victims down with a blast of plasma through the head.

Brick himself was holding a large sword, the same size as him but he was swinging it around as if it weighted like a feather. His outfit was similar to Tyler's but with no sleeves showing his muscled arms as which rippled at each swings he made, cutting down Evas.

K grinned toward them before she continued her unload of attacks and her super strength made her brake some of the Evas bone in sicken crunches making the soldiers around them wince at the sound.

The arrival of the strange heroes had turned the tide of the battles of the soldiers against the Evas and the sound of fighter copters was also a spirit lifters.

"Let them rip," the Commander said.

Rounds of ammunitions were unloaded unto the streets and considering the larger ammunitions they had, it cut through the Evas as if they were made out of butter. Tyler put his guns back as he inspected the surrounding and approached K.

"This is it?"

He sounded confused.

"No," K said looking over his shoulder, "This is just the beginning."

He looked toward the end of the road and saw another wave of Evas were coming up the streets in and from the look of it, they were probably a good fifty or more of them.

"I don't understand," K said.

"What?"

"How did she even create the Evas," K said scowling, "Only the Comet radiation could have been capable of such a feat?"

"We need back up," the radio man said as he spoke to the radio, "send in everything you've got, because it seems like we're in for a war alright."

"I've got to find Bonnie," K said, "that's the only way to stop this."

Tyler pulled out his guns, "Or we can just kill them all?"

"Or that," K said.

At that moment an explosion echoed in the distance.

"That's from the White House…" a soldier gasped.

"Go," Tyler said to K, "We'll handle things here."

K nodded and took off into the air, heading toward to White House at full speed.

**Hope you guys liked that cause there is more where that come from.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here we go people, the Silver Trigger 3 chapter in a row Special continues...**

TWENTY

Ron was shaking as he watched the hulking man approached Kim's unconscious form. It was as if everything was moving too fast for him to follow. Kim was _not _supposed to be defeated, she is a hero for god's sake and heroes don't get defeated in a single one-on-one fight. He gritted his teeth in anger at how useless he felt at the moment.

His eyes snapped at Kim's unconscious form, knowing how many time the girl had saved his ass in the past and she had recently saved the world and he couldn't do a thing…

He felt the girl…Casey…take hold of his hand.

"Aren't you going to help her," she asked him, her voice seemed to break.

"Just stay here," he said.

Ron charged forward with a lead pipe and slammed it on the hulking man's head which made a ping at the contact with the metallic mask. Jericho turned toward him, his eyes showing mirth at the feeble attack against him and said, "Was that suppose to hurt?"

Ron couldn't do anything as he was punched right in the face, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Wow, you're weaker than I expected," Jericho said looking at him, "Guess you don't have the control over your powers yet which work incredibly well for me."

Ron stood up again and wipes his mouth of blood and charged again with the pipe and swung it at Jericho who just caught it by its end and slammed a fist into Ron's stomach making him spat out blood. While Ron was still in midair, he slammed both of his fists into the young teen's back.

Ron was slammed against the hard ground which was painful as hell into his body and he felt his consciousness sway a little. He noticed that Jericho was turning away from him, casually marching toward Kim's unconscious form.

_No, KP…_he though,_ I'm not done yet._

He struggled to get to his feet and his groaning drew Jericho's attention and the man seemed amazed.

"That should have knock you out cold," he said slowly, "Guess you're tougher than you look Monkey Master."

Jericho let out a devilish grin, "This should be entertaining."

But Ron was in pain but he wasn't going to give up yet, "I'm…not…letting…you…hurt…KP."

"Then do something about it," Jericho said holding the pipe that Ron had attacking him with as he stood in front of Kim.

He raised his pipe into the air.

Ron's eyes widened as he got what the man was going to do.

The pipe was coming down…

","

The scream escaped Ron's lips as he raised his hand toward them.

CRASH.

The pipe had collided with the hard ground, making Jericho's eyes widen in shock.

_What the…where did she go?_ He thought and looked up and saw that the Monkey Master had disappeared to.

_Wait were did he go?_

He then turned to look around and he saw them.

Ron was in a crouch, possessively holding Kim in his arm, his back toward Jericho and a golden aura was enveloping him and Kim's eyes were starting to open.

"Ron…" she whispered, and winced in pain.

"Don't worry KP," he said, "I'm saving you this time."

He gently set her down on the ground and observed her pained face for a moment before snapping his attention back at Jericho who was watching him silently. His eyes hardened as he glared at the man who had tried to murder Kim from the hospital.

"You're finally getting serious eh, Monkey Master?" Jericho growled as he tightened his fists.

"I'm ending this one and for all," Ron said and he charged forward.

Jericho charged toward him also meeting him halfway with a punch but Ron had ducked him and two feet were slammed into his chest making him stumble backward, but Ron wasn't done with him as he grabbed Jericho's shirt and actually _threw _the guy across the room until he was slammed against the wall which created a crater there and then he slid down unto his ass.

Jericho stood up again, this time angry.

"Now, you've pissed me off."

He charged at Ron again leaving a reddish blur behind him and Ron took a stance of Monkey Kung Fu and blocked the first punch, his eyes meeting the yellow orbs of Jericho before retaliating with a kick toward the man's stomach who blocked it with his leg, then slammed his shoulder into Ron's face drawing blood from his lips, making the teen hero stumble backward. Jericho used this moment to slam a large punch into Ron's stomach, twisting it as the sound of something cracking echoed in the air, before the teen was send flying backward and landing, sliding on the ground.

Ron quickly stood up, surprising Jericho, making the man's eyes grew wide.

_Impossible, he shouldn't even being able to stand up…_

Ron looked straight at the man, before raising his hand in the air and then a blade suddenly appeared in his hand. It had a gold handle and Japanese writing on the side of it, but Jericho recognized the blade from the Universe he came from.

_That's the Lotus Blade, _he thought; _don't tell me this kid is…?_

Ron then took a stance, his eyes never leaving Jericho's, and the man recognized the stance from having fought the strange ninja of Yamanouchi Ninja School.

"Who would have thought that even in another Universe, we are still the two _destined _to face off," Jericho smiled at the irony.

Ron then charged toward him, and Jericho charged forward summoning his CELL power into his fist and everything seemed to slow down as Jericho pulled his fist down toward the boy. Ron gracefully stepped out of the way and the blade rose toward Jericho's upper body.

"**Lotus…"**

Jericho's eyes widened recognizing the words…

_That attack, _he thought wildly, knowing he had no way to block it in time.

"**Slash,"** Ron finished, slashing across his enemy's chest.

A blast slashed across Jericho's body making the man yell in pain as he was send back the golden blast, slamming into the crater that Ron had previously send him creating a hole in the wall as he falls on the outside, not getting back up again.

Ron stood there, the Lotus Blade glowing in his hand as he breathed heavily. He blinked a few times before looking down at the Blade in his hand. He had no idea how it got there, only that he knew he needed it and it was there in his hand. It was almost like he knew how to fight, exactly like a samurai, letting his instincts guide him.

"Hehehe," a voice chuckled.

Ron looked up and saw Jericho but he seemed weaker and his mask was cracked.

"You really are the Monkey Master," he continued, "It seems like no matter which Universe I am in, _you _always got the upper hand."

Ron looked at him confused, but Jericho had fallen down on his front, out cold.

"Ron…"

He turned and saw Casey and her sister and also Kim, supported by the two younger girls and Kim was smiling at him, "Good job,"

He let out a large grin, "Well, I have my moments."

Kim winced, the pain in her ribs aching again.

"C'mon, let's get you some medical attention," Ron said.

* * *

Bonnie was pulling the man they called the President by the throat. Secret Agents were littered around them, unconscious from the rocket launcher blast she had send in toward the White House when the man was about to give the interview to the world.

"Now you're coming with me," she said.

"I have done what you've asked," The man said, "just give me back my children…"  
Bonnie grinned at him.

"Do you really think I will just _give _them back alive?"

The man starred at her, sputtering words not making any sense anymore. Bonnie let out a cackle. Did the man really think she'll spare the girls that easily?

"But don't worry, I won't kill them," she said, "They will make the perfect test subjects for my CELL mutagen. They will become slaves to my will just as the rest of the Evas."

At that an explosion echoed as gunshots echoed from the city. Bonnie watched the surrounding seeing the black smokes rising in the distances and the news helicopters flying overhead.

"So will everyone who will oppose me in this world," she grinned.

She walked down the steps of the White House noticing the flames from the blast were burning down the place. A shame really, the place was an antic. A grin grew on her face. She'll just have to burn the rest down.

"Let him go Bonnie,"

Bonnie froze, hearing that damned voice and turned toward it, making her eyes narrow behind the sunglasses she wore. There standing in a slick black suit with white lines on the legs and arms and joined in the middle in a white circle, with a black Omega symbol on her chest, and the white hair flowing in the wind was the thorn of Bonnie's side.

_Silver Trigger._

"Well what do you know," Bonnie grinned, "it _is _a small world after all."

K walked toward her and Bonnie pulled out a vial filled with golden liquid and put it in the President's neck.

"Another step and he is another test subject Possible," she said.

K eyes narrowed down at the tube of golden liquid, "So that's how you created the Evas."

Bonnie grinned.

"Amazing isn't it," she said, "My father's legacy lives on."

"He was a mad man," K said.

"But it was all thanks to you my dear Possible," Bonnie said, "all of this that I could create just from a sample of your blood."

K's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"My blood…"

Bonnie laughed, "Don't tell me you _don't _know? You didn't know who your doctor was when you were in captivity back when your powers first kicked in?"

K thought back but nothing of relative importance came up.

"My father," Bonnie answered for her, "He was the one who was charged of taking care of you and also searching of a solution to control the Evas, binding them to our wills. He saw an opportunity when you _singlehandedly _destroyed the GJ base you were keep in. But he created BOWs, landing himself in jail."

K narrowed her eyes at her, tensing slightly.

"I finished his equation," Bonnie continued, "and this power, it's more than I ever imagined, so I came here with one purpose."

"And which is?"

"Evolution," Bonnie said her grin becoming wider, "This alien power came to give us evolution which you and I are. The _unworthy_ are to become our slaves, as the natural order of the new world."

"You're insane," K said, horrified at what Bonnie was thinking of doing.

"No Possible," Bonnie said, "I'm taking my chance to become the new God of this pathetic world as it is my destiny. You, on the other hand, are a hindrance in my goal."

The President collapsed on the ground as Bonnie let him go, her eyes fixing on K who narrowed at her. Bonnie then, removed her glasses and threw them on the ground, her red eyes narrowing into K's silver ones.

"This is Evolution Possible," she said, "only one of us will walk out of this."

With that, she charged toward her at super speed.

She collided with K in a sonic boom that echoed around them, and they slammed against a car bending the metal which was screaming loudly in protest at the weight. Bonnie pounded against K's chest with heavy fist making the car groan more and more and was about to land another when K grabbed her hand and head butted her in the face.

The black clad woman stepped back from the hit and K slammed a fist against cheek, making her fly backward, slamming against the White House gate bending the metal. K wipe the blood from her cheek as Bonnie stood back up, growling at her red eyes blazing.

"Something is different with you," she said, glaring at the white-haired girl.

Bonnie charged again at her again with a punch and K blocked it. She sent another, and K dodged the punch and counterattacked with an uppercut, but missed as Bonnie stepped back a sly grin on her face.

_Why is she…_K started, but never finish the thought as a punch was slammed against her body making her stepped back and Bonnie let out a number of super speed punches, rising K from the floor and ended it with a round kick sending K fly backward into another car bending the metal at the impact as she continued to bounce on the street each impact creating a small crater until she landed against a building wall in a crater.

Bonnie super speed toward K who was standing up groaning and took the girl by the throat.

"Why do you keep fighting against me Possible?" she said, "Why do you fight against something that is inevitable? You may be the Prime of us, but I will be the Goddess of this World."

She slammed a punch against K's gut making the girl cry in pain.

"Maybe you'll make the perfect test subject for CELL," Bonnie said a grin crossing her face, "after all I always wonder what will happen if the Prime merged with my mutagen."

K suddenly grabbed Bonnie around the waist and said, "Come and find out."

With that, she took off with Bonnie into the air zooming up toward the sky.

"Fly now, _Goddess," _K said coldly glaring at Bonnie.

She slammed a punch into the woman's face, and stared as she dropped like a stone toward the ground but to her surprise and shock, Bonnie stopped in midair, and starred back up at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

K looked down at her, "How…How is it that you can fly?"

"Well, I was the first one to get a shot of the mutagen Silver Trigger," Bonnie said with a grin, "and I could fly right away, I'm shocked you can do it."

Bonnie zoomed back up slamming into K's against and the two spiraled in midair in a grappling battle their whole attention fixed on each other as the world around them spun crazily.

K landed a punch against Bonnie's face making the girl lose some of her grip, which was all K needed to push the girl away from her using both of her legs. Bonnie slammed against billboard, creating a hole in it. K flew after her, passing over the billboard only to get a foot under her chin, making her spun backward vertically in midair.

When she righted herself, K was grab by the throat and another punch landed on her face making her spit out blood and she was throw downward landing with a large crashing noise falling through a roof and into a random room. As she was getting up, Bonnie landed right by her.

"Time to end this one and for all Silver Trigger," Bonnie said pulling out what look like a CELL mutagen, "Welcome to my world,"

She came down with the needle but a hand took her stopping it in place. Bonnie tried to move her hand put K's hand wasn't letting her move an inch.

"This is not your world Bloody Rose," K said, looking up at her looking straight into the red eyes.

Her other hand slammed against Bonnie's face making step back and slammed a rounding kick into her chest making her fly backward into the wall, creating a hole as she fly backward in the air behind her until she came to a stop.

K looked downward to see the needle filled with CELL mutagen and picked it up, then looked at Bonnie who was hovering in midair as a grin came to her face.

_Time to give the doctor a taste of her own medicine,_ she thought.

She flew toward Bonnie and the said girl flew toward her and they collided with such force that a shockwave blew out the nearby buildings windows. K slammed her hand in Bonnie's face making the latter yell out in frustration and then she stabbed the mutagen right into her and unloaded the entire fill.

"W…what have you done?"

"Taste of your own medicine _Rockwaller_," K answered before punching her away.

Bonnie landed on the ground in a hip and started to scream and writ in pain as the CELL take effect on her and she K landed by her, looking at her but somehow, she didn't feel like a victory. Bonnie then rolled spamming and gasping in pain, before falling unconscious.

K was suddenly aware that everything had gone silent around her, and she looked up around curious and said in the com-link, "Tyler, what's going on?"

"_The Evas…"_

"What is it?"

"_They just… _melted_, what did you do?" _Tyler answered, shocked and amazed.

"I defeated Bonnie Rockwaller, that's what happened," K said looking down at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"_Good job, meet us at the warehouse and bring Bonnie with you," _Tyler answered sounding pleased, "_she is more trouble than she's worth."_

K looked down at Bonnie and said, "Yeah sure, see you there."

With that the communication was cut and K picked the unconscious girl bridal style and took off into the air with her.

**Up next the Epilogue. Let me hear how it was in the reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue. enjoy**

TWENTY ONE

_Weekly News, October 11__th__ 2005._

**Washington In Ruins?**

_The strange unexpected attacks on the Nation Capital had shocked the entire Nation, so did the attack on the Pentagon almost two days earlier. We are not getting much info about the situation other than a terrorist attack, and the death tolls are near the hundreds, and the collateral damages are near thousands, if not millions of dollars…_

_The Washington News, Chanel 5_

**Footage of the Attack?**

_Incredible footage had been filmed by our very own Catherine Miller yesterday from the air and what we are seeing are a warzone between the National Guards and strange opponents that aren't been identified. No bodies of the opponents had been reported to be found and one of the comments is and I quote "_It was like one minute they were there and the next, they've gone...i can't explain it." _Group of vigilantes had been seen on the sight but none of them had been identified, but one of them bear great resemblance to the one that had been on the news earlier this month…We hope to learn more about the strange phenomenon that had taken over our country's capital in the next few days…_

_CNN News, October 11__th_

**White House in shumbles?**

_We are just getting word that the White House, a proud symbol of our Nation had been damaged during the events of yesterday afternoon. From our sources, it can be said that it was an explosion that damaged the place. The President and family had been unharmed by the blast, but the injured are near 50. This event is as big as the El Diablo incident which had taken place nearly a month ago…_

_Washington Weekly, October 11__th__ afternoon news_

**President's children returned safely.**

_The two daughters of the Commander in Chief, Casey Wilson and Barbara Wilson had been rescued by our own Kim Possible, and friends during the October 11__th _Doomsday _event. The teen hero had not being able to comment to us about the incident because of her injuries and is now being treated in Washington Hospital as a hand of thanks from our President…_

* * *

**Washington Hospital**

Kim was in bed as she watched the news on the TV. Her ribs were healing nicely along and she only had to stay for a week before getting out. Ron was seating beside her as he watched also.

At that time, the door opened and a redhead girl entered the room, drawing both of their attention and Kim gasped. The girl was herself, dressed in a jacket and loose jeans as her red mane was in a ponytail, and she found the eyes but instead of green they were bright silver…

"K," she exclaimed.

K grinned, "What's up Hero?"

Kim grinned at her, "I'm fine, just healing,"

K nodded and noticed Ron who was staring blankly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry K, this is Ron Stoppable, my best friend since Pre-K," Kim said.

K's eyes widened a little at the name as he watched the blond, "Stoppable eh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise…but weren't you white haired?" Ron asked.

K gives him a grin, "I was but this little baby hides my identity as Silver Trigger."

She showed them the Omega bracelet.

"So what are you doing here K?" Kim asked.

"I came to say good-bye," K said firmly as she watched the TV screen which was giving news.

Kim frowned, "Good-bye?"

"Yeah," K said, "I'm going back into my own World."

"Did the Agents got to you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," K answered turning her attention back to Kim, "they are giving me a Free Pass back to my world for helping them catch Bonnie."

"Oh, I guess we won't be seeing each other after today," Kim said.

K let out a hearty laugh and seated on the bed, "Probably not but hey, at least now you know you're not the only Kim Possible in this existence."

Kim smiled, "Yeah."

K then handed her the Kimmicator, "I guess I should give this back then."

But Kim didn't accept it, "Keep it, as a souvenir."

K suddenly lighten up, "I've got an idea of souvenir, c'mon here Ron."

She got all of them together and pulled said, "Cheese."

With that she took a picture of the three of them.

"Like that, I'll always have you guys near"

"Bye K," Kim said.

K put a hand on her shoulder and give her a wink, "I'll be seeing you around Kim."

She, then walked toward the door and opened it.

"Hey, what will you be doing back in your world?" Kim asked her.

K looked back, "What d'ya think?"

With that she was gone with a whoosh of super speed.

"She's cool," Ron said a grin on his face.

Kim smiled also.

* * *

**Omega Headquarters**

K was standing with Tyler, Doc and the A.I. TIM. They watched as a couple of Agents attached Bonnie to a stand-up like thing as she glared at them.

"_Coordinate set for Universe Void, Gate will open in one minute," _the A.I. announced.

Bonnie glared straight at K as she said, "I will get my revenge Possible, and mark my word."

K let out a grin, "I'll be waiting Rockwaller."

"_Gate activated,"_

A bluish light took Bonnie's entire body and it became so bright that K had to look away and when the light vanished, Bonnie was gone. K looked at it and said, "What is Universe Void?"

"A Prison World just as I told you before," Doc said.

"Guess it's my turn now," K said as she stepped forward as Agent removed the metal thing so that she could just be standing on the yellow circle and looked at the others giving them a nod.

"_Gate will open in under 30 seconds," _the A.I. announced.

"Good luck," Tyler said.

K gives him thumbs up and he looked at the bluish form of TIM and nodded at the A.I. who saluted back. K turned toward Doc and saluted her, causing the Doc to grin but saluted back.

"_Gate activated," _

Her entire body was covered in light as she looked up, and this time she has a smile on her face as thought ran through her head.

_I'm going home._

_

* * *

_

**Possible Home**

Kim had arrived at her house and got up into her room so that she could get a well deserved rest from the exhausting week she just had and she welcomed her room with a sigh and took notice of an envelope lying on the pillow.

Curious, she took it and saw her name on it and opened it and pulled out the content. A smile grew on her lips as she saw the picture of her, K and Ron from the hospital and turned it over and saw a message written on it.

_Just a lil' something to remember me by,_

Ω

With that she put the picture on the dresser and lied down on her bed for a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**SILVER TRIGGER UNIVERSE**

K had appeared in her world under the rain. She looked around and recognized her location instantly. It was the Middleton Memorial Wall. The marble wall they had made for those who had lost their lives during the Cataclysm a decade ago.

She looked at the wall and searched the names until she found the ones she was looking for.

_Possible, James_

_Possible, Ann_

She touched the rough surface of the Memorial thinking about her lost parents and remembered the counterpart of her parents she had seen in the other Kim's Universe, and in her reflection she saw the two of them standing beside her and her father had his hand on her shoulder as her mother was holding her arm.

"You don't have to worry anymore Mom and Dad," she murmured, "You can rest with a peace of mind. You have done what you can for me in the seven years we spend together as a family. I've gotten some great friends, and a mentor, and also I've met one of the many Kim Possible and she is a hero in her World. Don't worry; this world is not without hope, not without me because I'm Kim Possible."

She removed her hand from the Memorial and the image of her parents disappeared from behind her reflection.

"And I will be the greatest hero it has ever seen, just you watch."

_**Omega Activated, **_K thought.

They were a flash of light and the Omega suit was there as the mask covered her eyes.

And then, she blasted off the ground and into the air, heading straight for Go City, and K was smiling the entire way.

THE END

**All great things must come to an end and this is the end of This story folks. this story come a long way since i first written the first chapter, but never thought i will be finishing it as i did today. I'm going to be taking a Christmas break since my laptop is acting faulty meaning i will have to get a new one by New Year, and i will be returning when i've gotten my new laptop and possibly i will be writing the sequel.**

**So far, the working title is "Silver Trigger: The Rise" but i'm going to work on a draft for it before i post it, i won't be revealing any details yet, so all will be set for 2011 release. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as i had enjoyed writing it, and i hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas break and a great New Year.**

**This was a 3 Chapter Special of Silver Trigger from our very own Jacques0.**

**R&R.**


End file.
